Les Flammes de l'Enfer ou récit d'une capitaine
by MaximeLewis
Summary: Cmmt le vent la mer l'or et la poudre convertise les plus purs esprits en pirates... Maxime Lewis, ancien mousse sur le Black Pearl fait un bien étrange capitaine contre Jack Sparrow...
1. Chapitre premier : retrouvailles

« Tu n'est qu'un incorrigible connard Jack Sparrow ! Je n'aurais jamais dut te permettre de monter sur MON navire !  
  
-Hum. Rectification Max. C'est MON navire à présent !  
  
-J'aurais dû me douter que tout ce que tu voulais c'était t'emparer de l'Onyx ! Tu ne te pardonnera jamais le fait que le Black Pearl ais coulé !  
  
-Je te rappelle que ce bateau m'appartenait aussi Maxi. Tu me l'as volé !  
  
-Rectification Sparrow ! /La jeune fille s'assoit à califourchon sur la planche au dessus de l'eau. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de requins dans le coin. Elle lui esquisse un sourire carnassier./ Je l'ais réquisitionné ! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait.  
  
-Mais c'est parce que je sais que tu es forte Max. Aller. Saute.  
  
-Donne moi mes armes !  
  
Le pirate lui agite son ceinturon avec épée et pistolet sous le nez. Elle avance une main mais il les jette à la flotte. Elle soupire, d'un bond se remet sur ses pieds et d'un deuxième, fait un saltos arrière pour plonger dans la mer bleue. Elle atteint ses armes avant qu'ils ne touchent le fond et nage jusqu'à la plage de l'île déserte. « A LA PROCHAINE MAX !  
  
-NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS PAR MON PRENOM! C'EST LEWIS PIGE ?!!!  
  
-SI TU VEUX POUPEE !  
  
Elle rageait. Cela fait 8 ans maintenant. Le bateau qui conduisait elle et ses parents en caraïbes à croisé la route du Black Pearl. Avant que Sparrow soit mutiné par son équipage et le capitaine Barbossa. Elle avait 8 ans elle aussi. Les pirates ont décimés presque tout les passagers et tout pillé. Les femmes et les enfants seulement ont étés épargnées et mis en canot. La petite Maxime Lewis était restée sur l'épave en flammes. Le capitaine Sparrow l'avait « recueillie » et mise aux fers dans les entrailles du Pearl. Plus tard, il la fit passée pour le mous en lui coupant les cheveux, lui prêtant des vêtements masculin et lui apprenant tout ce qu'il savait de la navigation.  
  
Bien entendu, elle comprit vite ce qu'était un pirate. Et compris aussi vite que jamais elle ne retrouverait ses parents. Parce que même si le chagrin et la rancune l'avait toujours tourmentée, Jack l'avait épargnée et aidée. L'équipage ne l'aurait jamais acceptée comme fille. Et elle aimait naviguer. Elle s'était même liée d'amitié avec le capitaine. Amitié que lui enviait souvent ses « congénères ». Lorsque le capitaine Barbossa a organisé sa mutinerie, ils chassèrent d'abords le capitaine sur cette île. Bill Tuner le potier, lui eut le droit d'être attaché à un canon et poussé dans la flotte après avoir proférer une malédiction, et elle , le mous, s'est enfuit une fois à terre. Elle a vite retrouvé Sparrow. Et c'est à partir de ce moment que les coups foireux se sont accumulés. Elle avait 12 ans la fois où il l'a laissée dans les pattes d'un pervers pour lui voler son argent. Elle l'a ensuite rejoint, courroucée. « Sale con !  
  
-Oh !! Calme toi ma douce ! Tu es toujours vivante non ?  
  
-Oui et heureusement !  
  
-Max ! Fais pas la gueule ! Au moins ce soir on va manger ! /lui dit t'il en l'attrapant par l'épaule et faisant tinter sous son nez a bourse de l'homme./  
  
-Dis plutôt que tu va tout boire ! /Elle s'arrache à son étreinte et continu son chemin./  
  
-Dis donc il est riche ce type ! J'espère qu'il a des enfants.  
  
-Il a intérêt ! Parce que maintenant il aura du mal à en avoir ce salop.  
  
-Comment t'as pas osé ?  
  
-Et pourquoi pas ?!  
  
Elle avançait dans une robe foncée, volée pendant les pillages, commençant à la délasser. Elle n'est plus habituée à porter ce genre de vêtement encombrant. « Parce que c'est très déshonorant !  
  
-Les hommes vous êtes tous les même !  
  
-Arrête de vociférer on dirait une fille !  
  
-Mais je suis une fille bon sang ! Tu veux que je te montre à quel point ça me ferait plaisir de te les casser tes bijoux de famille !??  
  
-Non merci je peux encore en avoir besoin. Aller ! Viens ! On va faire la fête !  
  
-Vas-y sans moi !  
  
-Tu sais très bien que si je te savais en danger je ne t'aurais jamais laissé avec ce type. Il est ivre mort. /Ils se retournent et le gars s'écroule pour s'endormir au loin dans la rue./  
  
Sparrow a adopté cette intonation de voix qui dit très bien qu'il ne ment pas. C'est la seule voix a qui elle peut faire confiance. Elle tremble et baisse les yeux. Parce qu'elle sait très bien qu'il a raison. Elle s'en veut presque de douter de sa sincérité. Et puis elle peut s'en sortir toute seule après tout. Elle soupire et le suit vers l'auberge. Et pendant qu'ils se disputaient gentiment, la légende de la malédiction du Black Pearl commençait à se coudre. Lui, et ses marins maudits.En 4ans, elle avait déjà oublié ses parents. Elle était pirate quoi qu'il arrive.  
  
Le jour de ses 14 ans, Sparrow l'avait emmenée voir un tatoueur. Maxime n'était pas très enjouée. « Bébé. Chui pas sûre.  
  
-Mais si ! Après ça tu sera un vrai pirate ! 14 ans. Déjà. C'est à cet âge que j'ai eut mon premier tatouage tu sais.  
  
-Jack ! Non.  
  
Un asiatique occupait le salon. Pas bien vieux. Elle lui donnait pas 18 ans. Son physique à elle, à l'époque de ses 12 ans lui donnait l'air d'en avoir 16. C'est finit maintenant. Elle a l'air d'en avoir 12. Elle ne cachait plus sa véritable identité à présent. Elle était Maxime Lewis pirate des caraïbes et fille par la même occasion. « Monsieur ?  
  
-C'est pour la jeune fille.  
  
-Elle n'est pas un peu jeune ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Fais lui, un dragon.  
  
-Un dragon ??? JACK !  
  
-Un dragon j'ai dit. Retourne toi poupée. Qui crache le feu dans les omoplates.  
  
-Ce sera joli. Bon ?il.  
  
Le tatouage était fait en noir et rouge. Le corps entier du dragon est couleur encre de chine et ses yeux et ses flammes d'un rouge sang très écarlate. Autant dire que ce tatouage lui plut beaucoup, malgré le fait qu'il la fit assez souffrir. Maxime savait pertinemment que Sparrow voulait récupérer le Pearl. Et ce fut encore elle l'appât de ses plans. Elle avait l'impression de se faire avoir à chaque fois par ses belles paroles. Et pourtant. Dieu sait combien il était sincère.  
  
Et dieu sait combien il aimait ce vaisseau où elle a fait ses premiers pas. Ses vrais premiers pas. Elle en était presque jalouse. Maxime a toujours eut un faible pour cet homme. Sans jamais se l'avouer. Ils avaient leur petite baraque sur l'île de la mort. Et le jour où il sourit et voulut partir, disant qu'il savait. Qu'il savait comment retrouver le Pearl, Elle décida de ne pas le suivre. Et là, il se fit plutôt violant. « TU VA ME SUIVRE ! C'EST AUSSI TON NAVIRE !  
  
-Tu as L'Onyx ! Pourquoi te le laisse conduire par ce second idiot ! Et tu ne lui prend même pas de pourcentage ! C'est un très bon bateau lui aussi !  
  
-Parce que si je dévoile que c'est mon bateau je ne trouverais jamais de marins. L'ex capitaine du bateau maudit. Non. /Il se calme et la regarde. Lui lâche le poignet sur lequel il laisse un bleu./ Tu ne comprend pas. Tu n'as jamais navigué sur d'autres navire que le Pearl Max. Et tu étais à la meilleure place. A la place où on a les embruns en pleine face ! A la vigie. Je t'ais offert cette place d'or qu'était la vigie beauté. L'Onyx n'égalera jamais le Pearl. Jamais aucun bateau ne l'égalera.  
  
A ses mots il quitta la pièce et l'embrassa dans le vide avec cet éternel sourire satisfait si énervant, avant de refermer la porte. Max s'assit sur le bord du lit et réfléchit à ses paroles. Et l'envie lui prit soudain de savoir. Savoir en quoi naviguer sur le Pearl était différent que de naviguer sur un autre navire. De plus, l'Onyx est le petit frère du Pearl. Ce ne sont que des bateaux après tout. Voilà ce qu'elle se disait après 4 ans sans avoir remis le pied sur un galion. Elle retira avec rage la robe qu'il lui avait offerte comme à sa fille.  
  
Mais pourquoi elle lui déconseillait de partir à la recherche de son bateau alors qu'elle ne rêvait que de naviguer à ses cotés. Mais était trop fière pour l'avouer. Elle enfile un pantalon et attache à sa taille ses armes. Les deux années qui ont suivit, elle a commandé l'Onyx après avoir fait mutiner le capitaine. Elle a recoupé ses cheveux pour se faire passer pour un matelot. Tenant son bagou du capitaine Sparrow, elle envoûta très vite l'équipage et fit entrer certaines femmes à bord du bateau. Et lorsqu'elle navigua sur cette mer des caraïbes, elle remonta en vigie. Et s'aperçut.. Les embruns dans son visage, collant ses cheveux à sa peau étaient là, mais il manquait le vent. Pas de grand chose. Il était présent, mais pas assez encore. Pas assez pour que le sang lui batte les tempes et les poignets.  
  
C'est évidemment infime, et pourtant. En navigation cela doit être du jamais vu puisque l'Onyx est considéré comme le plus rapide à présent. Grisée, déçue, elle descendit. Avec l'aide d'une femme brune, plus vieille elle mena une belle autorité sur la goélette. Et finit même avec elle par se faire un nom. De visage, elles se ressemblent beaucoup. Et on les as surnommées, les flammes de l'enfer pendant un moment. Juste avant que Sparrow s'en mêle. La chevelure de Max étant rousse et celle de Lydie, infiniment noire. Et voilà. Sparrow, qu'elle pensait être heureuse de revoir lui vole non seulement son navire, mais aussi son amie. Et elle sait que celle ci risque d'être plus que déçue par le personnage.  
  
Certaine qu'il ne la séduite que pour s'emparer du navire. Assise sur la plage de l'île déserte, elle vit un bateau approcher. Elle regarda dans sa lunette de poche pour s'apercevoir qu'il jetait l'encre et appartenait à la marine française. « Intéressant. » Elle cacha ses armes dans la cave à Rhum dont Jack a bien profité pendant son séjour sur l'île après sa mutinerie. Elle allume ensuite un feu, pour s'y sécher mais aussi pour être aperçue par le bateau qui ne tarda pas à envoyer une chaloupe. Maxime pria en elle même pour que sa chemise blanche soit totalement sèche afin que l'on ne voit pas son tatouage à travers. Autrement elle serait pendue haut et court. A bord elle explique au commandant du navire que le capitaine Sparrow l'avait abandonnée là après avoir coulé le bateau ou elle voyageait. « Si vous auriez l'obligeance de me ramener à terre monsieur. » Elle fit de beaux yeux au jeune fils du commandant. Le bateau débarqua à Port Royal. Elle alla chez une amie à elle rencontrée sur l'île de la mort. « Salut ma chérie !  
  
-Mademoiselle Lewis ! Veuillez ne pas me parler comme cela ici ! Où l'on va savoir que je fricote avec les pirates !  
  
-Veuillez accepter mes excuses.  
  
-Entrez. Que vous ais t'il arrivé ?  
  
-Sparrow. Mutinerie.  
  
-/Elle sourit/ Vous voilà repartit vous deux !  
  
-Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi !  
  
-Quoi ? Vous ne le trouvez pas beau garçon ?  
  
-Euh. Sous la crasse peut-être.  
  
-Max. Il t'a quand même sortit de la merde pas mal de fois.  
  
-Et après ? C'est un manipulateur de pacotille qui s'est fait la malle avec mon bateau !!! /tente t'elle de ne pas crier/  
  
-Venez ! Je vais vous prêter une robe.  
  
-Merci. Et croyez moi Emilie, j'ai décidé de me venger et je le ferais.  
  
Une fois dans la chambre, Emilie boucle la porte. Elle fait partie d'une famille riche et ses parents ne sont jamais là. Elle en profite donc pour aller voir son amoureux logeant sur l'île des pirates. « Et comment tu compte t'y prendre ? » Elle rit. Et Max répond, grand sourire aux lèvres elle aussi. « Il y a un jeune fils d'officier qui serait plutôt intéressé.  
  
-Hum. Bon plan chérie. Mais il est déjà marié. C'est au père qu'il faut t'attaquer.  
  
-Ce vieux plouc ? Tu crois que je pourrais ?  
  
-Pourquoi pas ? Et en plus c'est lui la maître de la flotte ! De plus il est carrément con !  
  
-Mais comment je pourrais sortir une goélette du port toute seule ?  
  
-Ecoute, il y a ce jeune gars marié à la fille du gouverneur.  
  
-Will ?  
  
-Tu le connais ?  
  
-Disons qu'il a grandement participé à mon plongeon. Mais c'est Sparrow que je veux.  
  
-Si il a participer à ta mutinerie ça me semble compliqué pour le convaincre de t'aider à retrouver Jack.  
  
-Il est bien moins bouffon que lui.  
  
-Tu va dans la mauvaise voie à mon avis.  
  
-Tu as raison. Il faut juste que je retourne à l'île et que je reparte à zéro. Trouver un navire et couler ce con, ça prendras le temps que ça prendras.  
  
-Je pense aussi que tu as plus de chance de cette manière. Tient ! Enfile ça ! On avisera.  
  
-Oh pitié! Encore un truc dans lequel je vais étouffer !  
  
-Justement. La fille du gouverneur a déjà fait un malaise ! Ça peut être un bon alibi dans certaine situation !  
  
-C'est pas con.  
  
Elle enfile la robe bleue cobalt. Une servante appelée par Emilie vient serrer son corsait. « Dis ? Pas facile de nager avec ça.  
  
-Toi, tu as déjà des idées derrière la tête ! Regarde. Tu tires sur la ficelle là et paf ! La robe part déjà ! Ensuite le corset c'est une autre paire de manches.  
  
Elle relève ces cheveux roux bouclés avec des épingles. «T'inquiète pas. Je suis bonne nageuse. Alors ?  
  
-Vous êtes superbe !  
  
C'est le second du commandant qui vient de rentrer dans la chambre. Maxime allait arborer un air courroucé quand elle se rappela qu'ici les femmes répondent aux hommes avec plus de courtoisie. Elle sortit donc son sourire le plus hypocrite possible. Déjà celui ci est moins vieux que le commandant. « Ne vous a t'on pas appris à frapper avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'une dame?  
  
-Mais est-ce vraiment à une dame que je parle ?  
  
-Expliquez vous ?! /réplique Emilie aussi étonnée que la jeune pirate/  
  
-C'est que nous venons d'arrêter le pirate qui vous a abandonné sur la plage. Il errait sur la mer. Il nous a raconté qu'après votre mutinerie, c'est à lui que s'en ais pris un autre membres de l'équipage. Et que celui ci a aussi tué votre second. En bref mademoiselle, qu'il fallait poursuivre ce navire dont vous êtes apparemment, l'ex capitaine.  
  
-Quelle histoire commandant ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas un énergumène pareil !  
  
-Non bien sur. Il a été mis aux fers. Je lui aie fait comprendre qu'une jolie jeune fille comme vous ne peux pas être un pirate ! D'autant plus que ce sont tous des hommes ! A part. Paraît-il, deux femmes pirates. Leur chef s'appelle Maxime Lewis. Ce n'est pas votre nom bien sur !  
  
-Absolument pas ! Je m'appelle Anne-Marie Craft.  
  
-Bien. Pourrais-je vous conviez sur le vaisseau qui vous as sauvé à une petite visite de ce bâtiment de guerre ? Mademoiselle. Craft ?  
  
-Oh ! Ce serait si excitant ! Bien entendu !  
  
Lorsque le second sort de la pièce, Max sourit. Sparrow en taule. C'est plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle rattrape le second avant qu'il ne quitte la maison d'Emilie. « Monsieur !  
  
-Appeler moi John !  
  
-John. Appelez moi Anne. /fait-elle avec un geste rapide de la main très théâtral et a mourir de rire/ Si c'était possible de rendre visite à ce pirate ???  
  
-Mais pourquoi donc mademoiselle ! Les prisons ne sont pas une place pour une jeune fille de votre rang !  
  
-N'exagérez rien mes parents ont seulement une boutique ! En fait j'aimerais le souffleter. L'envie m'en démange monsieur. Qui oserait sauver sa peau sur le compte d'une jeune fille ! Ces. « pirates » n'ont vraiment aucun scrupules.  
  
-Bien. Il sera donc sur le bateau demain mademoiselle.  
  
-Je vous en serais très reconnaissante monsieur.  
  
Une fois l'officier partit, Max fait un geste de victoire. Sparrow à sa merci. Et avec cet officier elle n'a qu'à claquer dans ses doigts pour qu'il se plie à elle. C'est vraiment, vraiment, plus qu'elle n'en espérait. Si son bateau est perdu, au moins, elle peu encore se défouler. Quitte à ce que demain tout le monde découvre ce qu'elle est, au moins elle aura eut la chance de pouvoir coller sa main au visage de Jack.  
  
Maxime et Emilie furent donc conviées à la visite du bateau. Maxime a enfilé une robe bordeaux. C'était malheureusement une des seules, avec la robe cobalt qui ne montrait pas les flammes apparentes entre ses omoplates. Elle se souvient la main de Jack sur sa peau le jour où il a ordonné à l'asiatique de lui faire ce tatouage. Ce n'était pas la main de grand frère qu'il avait posée sur elle jusque là. C'était plus tendre et caressant.  
  
Et depuis, son dos la brûle. Elle porte à jamais sur elle la marque de cet homme qu'elle déteste autant qu'elle aime. Jack était déjà sur le pont lorsqu'elle y posa le pied, à genoux, le visage caché dans ses cheveux noir jais. Son éternel foulard écarlate sur la tête et ses perles emmêlées dans ses mèches. Sauvage en fait. Absolument tout le contraire des autres hommes sur ce pont. Tous poudrés parfumés, habillés, baignés dans la rose. Trop propre sur eux pour avoir réellement un coeur. Trop riches et trop égoïstes. « Monsieur le second ! » Cette voix qui s'élevait était celle de l'homme de confiance que pouvait être Jack lorsqu'il le désirait. Comment trahir celui ci ? « Puisque je vous dit que c'est un pirate ! »  
  
Le second s'approche de Jack et lui tire le visage vers moi. Je vois dans ses yeux briller une forme de déception mêlée à du défi. « Regardez la bien ! A t'elle vraiment l'air d'un pirate monsieur Sparrow !  
  
-Max ! Tu veux me faire pendre c'est ça ?!  
  
-Ne m'appelez pas Max !!! /sourit la jeune fille, elle se penche et lui souffle doucement au visage faisait en sorte que le commandant n'entende rien/ Combien de fois faudra t'il vous le répétez.. C'est Lewis, Sparrow. LEWIS.  
  
-Ecoutez ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, laissez moi vous montrer son dos ! Elle est tatouée !! Cette fille je l'ais même presque élevée !  
  
-Quel genre de tatouage ? /Demande John de plus en plus intéressé. Lui il me cache quelque chose. Heureusement que sous ma robe je me suis armée./  
  
-Un dragon asiatique noir et rouge. /Répond t'il haletant. Mais sa voix a changée. Il commence à s'amuser. Il se relève et reprend ses mimiques enjôleuses et énervantes, des mains, malgré que celles ci soit menottées./  
  
-Mademoiselle ! Est-ce vrai ?  
  
-/On va voir qui mérité un oscar tient. Je prend une voix aiguë d'anglaise effarée. / Tatouée ? Mais monsieur ! N'avez vous pas honte ! Moi !!! /je pose ma main sur mon front, tremblante/ A moitié élevée par un pirate ??? Je. Je. J'ai le souffle coupé..  
  
J'ai reculé par m'acculer au bastingage. Il me met dans le pétrin autant que je l'y mets. Je fais celle qui tourne de l'oeil et tombe à l'eau. J'entend un instant tous les soldats s'affoler et voit leurs silhouettes se pencher sur l'eau. Jack les poussent et plonge. Les poignets libres. Il arrive à ma hauteur et je le gifle aussi fort que je peux sous la pression de l'eau. Il me sourit à demi sous l'eau et détache ma robe. Le temps qu'elle remonte, il me prend par la taille et on remonte à la surface aussi alors que je fais celle qui suffoque.  
  
Puis il me place de dos au second avant que je ne puisse réagir et s'empare de mon couteau dans mon bas. Il coupe les liens de mon corset et déchire mon dessous. Je sursaute. Et j'entends des exclamations. « Alors ? Vous voyez ? Elle n'est pas très habituée au corset vous savez. Pur sang pur or et pur poudre cette fille ! C'est un vrai démon !» Je m'accroche à son cou et lui souffle à l'oreille « T'es qu'un connard. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. » Alors que les soldats repartaient sur le pont pour chercher leur armes, je plonge avec lui sous l'eau. Les plombs fusent à la surface. Il m'entraîne par la main et on change de plage. On part dans une autre direction qu'eux dans une petite barque. « Je sais que tu es bon en navigation mais en construction, j'en doute. La dernière fois j'ai pas arrêté d'échopper.  
  
-Alors ? Heureuse ? Tu l'a eut ta vengeance. /le silence s'installe, je sourit./  
  
-Jack ? T'avais raison. Je voulais te le dire.  
  
-Raison de quoi ?  
  
-Le Pearl. C'était le meilleur. L'Onyx. Tu l'as aussi perdu.  
  
-Maudits pirates !  
  
-Parle pas de malédiction s'il te plait. J'ai eut ma dose.  
  
-Moi aussi !!! On va se faire une de ses fêtes ! Rhum et femmes !  
  
-Et oh ! Et les hommes alors ?  
  
-J'te suffit pas bébé ?  
  
-Et moi ? J'te suffit pas ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Menteur.  
  
-Ils étaient quatre matelots sur le coffre du mort et yo oh oh !  
  
-Et une bouteille de rhum ! La boisson et le diable se sont chargés des autres !  
  
-Yo oh oh ! Et une bouteille de rhum! T'es mieux comme ça qu'en donzelle anglaise ! Quoi que le coup du malaise, même si c'est du déjà vu, est efficace ! Tu es bonne comédienne. Un moment j'y ais cru moi même.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as laissée sur cette île alors ???  
  
-Parce que je savais bien que tu t'en sortirais.  
  
-Tu dis toujours ça.  
  
-Parce que c'est vrai. Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je te mène la vie dure ?  
  
-DIS LE ! Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ça !  
  
-/Il me sourit ironiquement mais prend sa voix de « confiance »/ Parce que j'adore quand tu te met en colère.  
  
-C'est pas vrai ??? Toute ces années j'ai eut l'impression d'être ta tête de truc et c'était juste parce que t'aimais bien quand j'étais en colère ! Et bah en tout cas c'est gagné !  
  
-Tu vois ! T'es super mignonne quant tu t'énerves poupée.  
  
-Gggrrr !!! Tu m'exaspères !  
  
-Et t'es encore plus mignonne trempée.  
  
-Arrête.  
  
-Mais si j'te jure !  
  
-Mouais.  
  
-T'as toujours été super jolie !  
  
-Dis pas de conneries. J'ai pas un physique extraordinaire et tu le sais./Je tilt sur un détail qui me frappe./ Tu te lustre les dents toi maintenant ?  
  
-Ben. Oui.. C'était pour..  
  
-Pour qui ? Lidy ? /Je sourit et m'approche, voulant tout savoir./  
  
-Cette brunasse idiote ! Crois moi tu as beaucoup plus de caractère !  
  
-Hé ! Parle pas de Lidy comme ça ! Qui la descendue ?  
  
-Un anglais. Je t'ais pas vu grandir toi.  
  
-Comment ça ? J'ai que 16 ans.  
  
-Ben justement. T'as 16 ans et t'es belle ! Voilà bien ce qui m'emmerde !  
  
Il s'était approché très près. Trop près me cri mon radar. (Me demandez pas ce que c'est. c'est pas encore inventé.) Sa main se place fermement dans ma nuque et m'attire à lui. Il marque un instant d'hésitation, ses yeux noirs perçant mon regard. Puis je sens ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Ma tête tourne, mes bras se noue dans son cou. Sa main libre glisse dans mes reins. Je sursaute sous cette caresse inattendue. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que j'aime ça. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on m'embrassait. Mais il le fait d'une manière toute à fait remarquable. Il passe vite la barrière du simple baiser. J'ai même soupiré de plaisir.  
  
Puis il s'écarte et me tourne le dos en se raclant la gorge pour retourner à sa surveillance de la mer et à ses voiles. Me laissant surprise et titubante. La vache ! Cet homme, ce minable, ce con, ce beau gosse, ce pirate, cet imbécile de première que je connais depuis mes 8 ans vient de m'embrasser comme un dieu. Je m'assoit sur le banc de la barque et recommence à échopper. « Enfin tu vois quoi. /finit-il par dire histoire de reprendre la conversation où on l'avait laissée./ J'ai toujours embrassé les femmes qui m'ont giflées. /Glisse t'il en me regardant en coin./ » Il reprend un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Je m'approche de lui. J'avais pensé le connaître. Il a même coupé cette double barbe que je haïssais. Pour garder un simple petit bouc.  
  
Ça faisait des années qu'elle lui disait que ça le rendrait plus séduisant. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Jack Sparrow le pirate solitaire. Quelle blague !  
  
Lorsque l'on arrive sur l'île, on part tout de suite à l'auberge s'en jeter un petit. Il me lance une bouteille de rhum et on part se promener. Je le regarde se saouler. Je me suis toujours dit que les pirates sont des hommes aimant la mer et ayant trop souffert. Si ils tuent, boivent et pillent c'est qu'il y a une raison, c'est forcé. Je porte mes lèvres au goulot de la bouteille et avale une grande gorgée. On monte sur la falaise. « Tu vois ça ??? Tu te rappelles de ça du haut de la vigie du Pearl ???  
  
-Ouais. C'était la plus belle lune que j'ai jamais vue.  
  
-J'avais du mal à te faire descendre de la haut.  
  
-/Je sourit. Il est incorrigible ce type./ C'est vrai.  
  
-Et je te trouvais déjà si belle du haut du mat. Avec. Cette lumière sur ta peau. /Il a du mal à s'exprimer sans quelques arrêt, l'alcool lui monte à la tête./  
  
-N'importe quoi ! J'avais même pas 10 ans !  
  
-Nan ! T'as. Toujours était magnifique. Et toi tu acceptes ce que tu es ! Une simple pirate.  
  
-C'est pas vrai. J'en ais assez de voir sur la tronche de tout ces allumés, du mépris et du dégoût quand on prononce ce mot devant eux ! C'est sans doute ce qui m'a trahie cet après midi. P'tain !!! T'as une de ces descentes !!!! Je regarde sa bouteille presque vide. Si il continu à siffler de la liche comme ça il va finir par crever. « Faut que tu fasse gaffe mec !  
  
-Je fais pas ça souvent ! Oh !  
  
-Si tu le dis.  
  
Il roule vers moi. On est allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête pour regarder le ciel. Je suis passée me changer dans mon studio, et j'ai passé un pantalon et ma traditionnelle tunique blanche. Sa main se pose sur ma cuisse. Je sent son souffle le long de mon cou et je frisonne. « T'es la seule à me manipuler comme ça. T'as pas honte ? » Je m'en était rendue compte. Mais je ne veux pas en profiter. Quand j'étais gamine, j'ai beaucoup nagé avec lui, appris à tirer et à manier l'épée. On a souvent était proche mais je le ne ressentais pas comme ça.  
  
C'est peut-être parce que je suis habituée que je ne le repousse pas. Non. Il y a autre chose. Il sent fort l'alcool. C'est presque envoûtant. Sa main remonte et se place sur ma hanche opposée et se redresse pour se pencher sur mon visage. Il embrasse son cou jusque derrière mon oreille. « Tu es le seul à me manipuler comme ça. Et ça ne tiendrait qu'a moi, je t'aurais déjà giflé. » Je souffle alors qu'il s'empare de mes lèvres avec un sourire satisfait « Je sais. » Déclare t'il, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. Mes doigts passent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'allonge complètement sur mon corps, me bloquant sous le sien. « Viens. /Il se redresse, se lève, me tend la main et m'entraîne vers sa baraque un peu en ruines./ » Une fois qu'il a refermé la porte, il me tire presque violemment à lui pour m'embrasser. Je lui retire son foulard et dépose un baiser dans son cou et le soulage de son manteau puis de son gilet. « Tu ne sais pas où tu t'aventure poupée.  
  
-J'ai jamais su.  
  
Il délasse ma chemise et tire vivement sur le lien pour le détacher. Ses lèvres descendent jusque dans ma poitrine. Mes mains se perdent sous sa tunique. Et bientôt nous rejoignons les étoiles.  
  
Le lendemain matin, j'entend les derniers hommes ivres se prendre les pieds dans les tonneaux et les pavés des rues. Je me sent toute courbaturée et me tourne dans le lit. Je me rend compte qu'un bras passé dans ma taille entrave mes mouvements. J'ouvre mieux les yeux et m'aperçoit que Jack est à mes cotés. Je rougis en me souvenant de la veille. Et malgré moi je passe ma main sur la joue de l'homme. C'est comme si mes membres ne me répondaient plus. Chui dans de beaux draps tient. Celui ci, que je croyais endormis, s'en empare en ouvrant les yeux. Il me sourit et l'embrasse. Je la retire et me lève. Il retient mon bras. « Où vas tu ?  
  
-Je. Je ne sais pas.  
  
Il lâche mon membre et me regarde me rhabiller. Je passe mes bottes. « Max ? T'es une drôle de fille.  
  
-C'est pas ça. J'ai entendu un froissement de voile.  
  
-Comment ça ?  
  
-Jack !! L'Onyx est au port !  
  
-Attend ! Je ne te parle pas de rafiot !!!  
  
-Tu veux savoir ? J'ai trouvé ça génial et je m'en voudrais presque. /Je m'empare de ses vêtements et lui jette à la figure./ Aller ! Magne toi !  
  
-J'ai pas été mutiné !  
  
-Quoi ?! REPETE !  
  
-L'Onyx m'appartient toujours ! C'était pour te jouer un sale tour !  
  
Cette fois ce n'est pas une gifle que je lui donne mais un coup de poing. Heureusement que «monsieur » avait enfilé son pantalon quand Will Turner passe la porte de la chambre. Il me trouve en train de tenir Jack en joue de mon mousquet d'une main, et de l'autre finir de boucler ma ceinture. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regarde tout à tour, le lit défait, Jack torse nu et moi en train de me rhabiller. « Tient ! Voici l'acolyte ! Vous vous croyez fier ! » Je m'approche de Jack et lui appuis le pistolet sur la gorge en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière de l'autre. « C'est dommage monsieur Sparrow. Mais me traîner dans ton lit ne suffira pas à me tromper.  
  
-Comme quoi. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire pour une fois ! Puisque je te dis que c'était un mauvais tour ! Tu sais très bien que j'adore quand tu t'énerves et que c'est plus fort que moi !!!  
  
-/Il recommence à faire le bouffon../ Jack ? /essais Will./  
  
-Viens là CAPITAINE !!  
  
-A l'Onyx Will. /lui annonce t'il d'une manière calme style : "je contrôle la situation »./  
  
Arrivée sur le bateau je le colle aux fers. Mais je me rends vite compte que Lidy n'est pas là pour autant. Mon foulard sur la tête je descends en cale. Mon équipage n'est plus le même, blessé, les femmes ont étés virées et les marins semblent à bouts. « Jack ! C'EST QUOI CE CIRQUE !!  
  
-Si tu me libérais, que tu m'offrais à manger et que tu me rendais ma chemise ; ça irait mieux. Et je pourrais peut-être tout t'expliquer calmement.  
  
-/Je soupire et m'assoit par terre./ Jack. Avoue que L'Onyx tu le veut un point c'est tout. Même si c'était pour me faire enrager. Toujours que si tu t'ai vraiment fait attaquer c'était pas le moment de faire des blagues. Surtout de ce genre.  
  
-J'avoue.  
  
-PREND LE TON BATEAU DE MALHEUR ! J'en ais plus qu'assez moi de toutes ces CONNERIES!  
  
Je laisse tomber les clefs à ses cotés et me dirige vers la sortie. J'ai l'impression qu'il guette chacun de mes pas sur le plancher noir. Une fois à l'extérieur, je pose son tricorne sur la barre et alors que l'équipage me regardait avec un air ahuris, je monte en haut de la vigie, pour un dernier au revoir, puis je marche tranquillement sur le mat et plonge. Je nage jusqu'à la plage de l'île de la Tortue et j'aperçois Emilie qui me fait de grands signes de la main. « Salut toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?? Tu ne peux pas passer par le port comme tout le monde ? »  
  
Elle me regarde d'une manière tellement piteuse que je pose ma main sur ma joue. Je remarque que je pleure. J'ai craqué. Cet imbécile m'a fait craquer. Sur tout la ligne et toute ma vie je me suis faîtes avoir par lui. Et comment reprendre une vie normale avec un dragon qui me barre le dos ? De toute façon je ne suis même pas sûre d'en avoir envie. Ce dont j'ai envie c'est de continuer à être un pirate puisque c'est comme ça que j'ai été « élevée ». Mais comment ? Sans navire ? J'en ais assez.  
  
Quand je pense qu'un instant j'ai crut qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour moi. Qu'elle idiote ! Je m'assois sur la plage et demande à Emilie de me laisser. C'était si stupide que je n'arrivais pas à pleurer. Au du moins, c'est ce que je me disais. Je suis pathétique. « Pirate » tu parles. J'ai été plus bête que n'importe laquelle de ces petites bourgeoises. Au moins je suis libre. Et j'ai une petite réserve d'or qui m'attend. Je finis par me lever et aller chercher une barque de l'armée française que j'ai laissée sur l'île. Je l'emprunte pour me diriger vers l'île où Jack m'a laissée quelques jours plus tôt. Je me dirige vers. Sa, « Cave ». A l'intérieur j'ai caché un peu de butin. Cela va pouvoir me permettre de vivre un moment à Port Royal. Je ne suis même pas sûre de connaître la vraie valeur de ce que je transporte. Une main se pose sur ma bouche et un mousquet s'appuis sur mon dos. L'homme qui me tient me tire à la lumière. Heureusement que j'ai encore rien déterré. « Je croyais que le rhum était mauvais pour la santé ? Faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu m'écoutes !!!? /s'écrit-il en me rejetant vers l'intérieur de la cave. Puis s'agenouille devant moi/ Que je rampe à tes pieds ? Mmm ? J'ai besoin de ton aide Max. Tu. Tu connais mieux ce bateau que moi. J'ai un gros plan en plus.» Je le bouscule et remonte à la surface. J'ai besoin d'air. Il m'attrape la cheville et je tombe sur l'escalier en bois. Mon genou défonce l'une des vieilles marches. Je me retourne. « Ouch ! Jack ! Fout moi la paix ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour conduire ce rafiot !!! Tu m'as tout appris idiot !  
  
-Non !  
  
A ces mots il soude ses lèvres aux miennes et je le repousse avant d'apprécier ce baiser, agrippant son col de chemise. « Qu'est-ce que je dois dire pour que tu me fasse confiance ? Je suis déjà plus qu'honoré que tu ais abandonné. Car si je sais que pour moi c'est impossible, je sais que pour toi aussi. Et c'est plus que tout ce que tu pouvais m'offrir. Accepte mes excuses pour tous les emmerdements que j'ai pus te procurer. Reviens en vigie. Redeviens mon pirate. T'es le meilleur pirate d'ailleurs !!!  
  
-Tait toi ! Tu dis que des bêtises. Tu m'as toujours baratinée.  
  
-Non. Je suis plus que sincère ! Je t'ais trop mentit ! J'ai trop joué avec toi. Mais hier c'était aussi sincère. Et si je t'ais dit la vérité c'est que je n'avais pas envie de te perdre. Je l'ais réalisé cette nuit là. /Sur ce ton sexy qui lui va si bien. Je suis conne mon dieu. De lui pardonner. De Toujours tout lui pardonner./  
  
-Pas cette fois !  
  
Je le pousse encore et réussit à sortir de la cave. Je la referme sur lui, y pose une caisse et m'assois dessus. « Max ! Ouvre !!! Euh. J'ai mon doigt pris dans la porteuh !!!  
  
-/Son doigt.. Prend moi pour une conne./ C'est toi qui va m'écouter Jack ! Pardon Pardon PARDON! J'en ais que faire de tes pardons ! Tu ne comprend pas que je suis a bouts ! Je t'ais trop pardonné ! Je sature !!!!  
  
Je me lève et j'entends la cave s'ouvrir. Je part en courant vers mon embarcation et la met à l'eau. J'aperçois Sparrow sur la plage qui se cache dans les fourrés. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ! Lorsque je vire de bord pour faire le tour de l'île je tombe nez à nez avec la goélette française. Oups !! Je me couche dans le fond du bateau sous les voiles de rechange. Je sens que je prends l'eau. Et je ne peux pas échopper tant que je suis à vue. J'entend la barque se cogner au bateau et ses hommes l'aborder.  
  
Un soldat soulève la voile et me tire par les cheveux pour me relever. C'était couru d'avance !!! D'un coup de pied je le flanque à l'eau et me débarrasse aussi des autres quand j'entends un clic de mousquet. Je me retourne vers le bastingage et aperçoit le très cher second du commandant qui me tient en joue. Un des marins remonte à bord de ma barque et m'assomme. J'ouvre les yeux avec un mal de crâne qui me poinçonne. A ma plus grande surprise je ne suis pas aux fers mais sur le pont. « Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée ! » Je me redresse et remarque que j'ai les poignets prisonniers d'une chaîne. « Oh John !  
  
-Je suppose que votre nom n'est pas Anne. Alors ?  
  
-Vous voulez vraiment que je livre ? C'est ça ? Que je te dise mon chou que c'est bien moi Maxime Lewis histoire que tu me fasse pendre ???  
  
-/Les soldats rient/ Voyons mademoiselle ! Vous êtes jeune et avez tout la vie devant vous ! Nous avons bien compris que c'est ce Sparrow qui vous a enlevée.  
  
-Loupé. Vous savez très cher John ! Entre pirates on ne s'enlève pas ! J'ai toujours était pirate ! Et je le resterais !  
  
-Soyez raisonnable ! Maxime Lewis est une femme ! Pas une gamine de votre âge !  
  
-Mais oui.  
  
-Votre âge justement, il peut vous évitez la pendaison.  
  
-Et comment ? En vous embrassant ? En me mariant avec votre face de rats ?  
  
-Entre autres. Et apprendre à parler correctement.  
  
-JE vous serais grès mon très cher John de me libérer SUR-LE-CHAMP afin que je puisse souffleter en toute quiétude votre postérieur proéminent. C'est mieux comme ça ? Ecoute mon chou, la tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude !!! /je lui crache sur les pompes/  
  
-Remarquez, j'aurais essayé.  
  
-COMMANDANT ! UN GALION PIRATE EN APPROCHE !!!  
  
Je saute sur mes pieds et reconnaît au loin l'Onyx. Celui-ci envois un boulet de canon qui transperce l'une des voiles du navire. Je plonge au pied du mat alors que le boulet retombe sur le pont au niveau du second. Il faudra que mes marins réapprennent à tirer. L'Onyx se rapproche précipitamment alors que le second me tire dans sa cabine. « Pourquoi attaquent t'ils ??  
  
-J'en sais rien mwa !! Pour casser du bourgeois certainement.  
  
Je reçois une gifle monumentale et il me laisse dans la cabine. Je bondit sur mes pieds pour fouiller le bureau à la recherche d'une clef et abandonne vite. La bataille fait rage dehors. Will ouvre la porte de la cabine. Je me précipite vers lui. « Aide moi bon sang !  
  
-Je ne peux pas te couper ça c'est trop dangereux ! Et tu as besoin de tes mains. Tient.  
  
J'attrape au vol le sabre qu'il m'envois. En sortant, j'en étrangle un premier avec ma chaîne et éventre en autre. Will s'engage dans la bataille et me cris « Jack a des problèmes !  
  
-Je m'en charge ! /Le capitaine est emmerdé par 5 marins pas commode sur le pont de l'Onyx./  
  
Un soldat, plutôt costaud, s'est mis dans la tête de m'attraper. Je monte au filet et il me suit. Avec mes mains liées c'est pas une mince à faire ! Je le frappe du pied à la figure et il tombe mais déjà plusieurs autres me coursent. A moi de leur montrer qui monte le plus vite. Le sabre entre les dents je continu à monter le plus vite possible. Puis une corde intéressante passe. Si je monte plus haut l'atterrissage sur l'Onyx va être fastidieux. Je me lance et attrape la corde à la barbe des soldats. Oula !! C'est risqué quand même !!! Alors que j'arrive sur l'Onyx une poulie vient à me rencontre et je me dois de lâcher la corde. Heureusement qu'il y avait les filets de bastingage auquel je m'accroche.  
  
Je me fraye un passage et arrive au niveau de Sparrow alors qu'il venait juste de se débarrasser de tous ses adversaires. Je rage et me dirige vers un autre soldat D'un coup de poing je le colle à l'eau je monte à la barre de l'Onyx et vire de bords pour me débarrasser d'un autre qui se prend la poupe. « Si on ne se replis pas maintenant on va avoir trop de dégâts pour réparer ! » Jack sonne la cloche et les marins se débrouillent comme ils peuvent pour regagner le galion, se débarrassant des derniers soldats à bord. Je monte à la vigie pour regarder leur goélette s'éloigner. J'ai comme l'impression que le second cris. Mais bon. Sans cet idiot de Sparrow, le temps que je ramasse mon magot, leur bateau serait partit. Enfin. Je suis bien là non ? Et je navigue c'est le principal. Sous le commandement de Jack. Et ça, ça m'énerve.  
  
Non. Je ne peux pas mettre ma fierté de coté c'est plus fort que moi. De plus, j'ai besoin de cette adrénaline dans mes veines. De me glisser entre les plombs des mousquets et de croiser le fer, de jeter les gens à l'eau et de récupérer leur bourse. Qu'ils se sentent un peu tous comme moi. Lewis. Ça n'a jamais était un grand nom en fait. Seulement celui d'un marchand londonien. Je n'étais pas si riche. Je suis peut-être plus roche maintenant. Et j'ai même pas envie de le savoir. J'ai envie de voir si tout les gens que nous pillions sont aussi forts qu'un enfant. Les pirates, sont tous des enfants perdus. Et un enfant pas encore corrompu par l'argent et les belles robes, ça devient un très bon pirate. Parce qu'un pirate même si c'est radin, ça a beaucoup plus de coeur que la majorité des nobles et bourgeois. Parce qu'eux, sous leur tonne de poudre, a disparu toute considération honnête d'un individus humain ou de ses envies réelles. On mourra tous. Nous, Pirates. Mais on mourra libres. Qu'as tu dans la tête Jack Sparrow ? 


	2. Chapitre second : intérogations

Voilà maintenant un mois que nous naviguons sur l'Onyx avec Elizabeth Swan qui a rejoint son futur mari, Will dans ses aventures. J'aurais encore préféré rester seule femme à bord. C'est une véritable peste qui, sous prétexte qu'elle à 4 ans de plus que moi, se prend pour le capitaine. Pas que je la haïsse réellement. Tant qu'elle ne se mêle pas de trop près de mes affaires elle reste de bonne compagnie. Et puis. Will est complètement gaga devant elle. Heureusement que Jack reste de glace lui. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Le pire, c'est que « mademoiselle » veut ABSOLUMENT resté en robe. Alors, évident, lors des abordages elle a toujours des ennuis. La dernière fois, un canon avait roulé sur son jupon et un matelot commerçant s'apprêtait à en profiter. Je l'ais assommé à temps et pousser le canon avec Will. Rien de plus dangereux que ces bêtes là. Lorsque ça vous recule dessus, Couic ! Tout les jours j'aime l'emmerder avec ça et je passe presque tout mon temps à lui courir après pour qu'elle passe un pantalon. Non Non et Non me répond t'elle !!! Elle tient à garder sa féminité. « Elizabeth regarde moi ?!! Chui pas une fille peut-être ???  
  
-Si ! Une pirate !  
  
-Euh non chérie ! Un pirate !  
  
-Je t'ais interdit de me tutoyer !  
  
-Et moi de me considérer comme ta boniche ! Si je te vouvoie je tient à se que ce soit pareil de mon coté !  
  
-Bien ! Alors rangez moi ce pantalon et permettez moi de redescendre de ce mat !  
  
-Comme vous voudrez princesse.  
  
Je soupire et me dirige vers la cabine. Au pont supérieur, appuyé au bastingage, Jack me sourit. « Alors bébé ? T'as pas réussit à lui faire enfiler ce pantalon ?  
  
-Non ! C'est une véritable tête de mule ! Tu devrais la mettre aux fers qu'on en parle plus !  
  
-Doucement poupée ! C'est parce que tu t'y prend pas bien ! Will est au port non ?  
  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
  
-Nash ?!  
  
-Oui capitaine ?  
  
-Veux tu bien enfiler ce pantalon à la gente dame Tuner ?  
  
-C'est comme si c'était fait !  
  
Le marin la coursé à travers tout le bateau pour la bloquer et finir par lui enfiler le vêtement de force. C'est qu'elle s'est bien débattue. Mais il faut le dire, un navire, c'est définitivement pas fait pour elle. Faut que j'en parle à Will. Ce garçon je l'estime beaucoup mais, sa nana, décidément j'ai un peu de mal. « Jamais je ne te vouvoierais !  
  
-Hé ! C'est à Jack que tu le dois !  
  
-Justement.  
  
Elle monte l'escalier du pont supérieur et va le gifler. Il n'as même pas cillé. Faut dire.. Avec le temps il s'est habitué et j'ai vu pire que ça. Je sais que quand elle veut elle peut être très vivace mais là, c'est plus que mollasson... Vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste à terre nous faire des marmots. Son père la reniée quand elle a décidée de partir avec Will, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de partir à l'aventure. Bon, pour ça elle a un certain cran c'est vrai. « Comment vous pouvez laisser cette gamine diriger votre vie Sparrow ?  
  
-Les femmes n'ont jamais dirigé ma vie. Elle a raison vous vous attirer trop d'ennuis dans cette tenue, et a nous, par la même occasion.  
  
Courroucée, elle rentre en cabine en claquant la porte. Moi, je rit. Pliée en deux Jack de même. Lorsque j'entend sa voix raisonner dans la mienne je m'arrête. C'est la même attention mesquine et hystérique. Pas méchante, mais quelque peu cherché. Voilà c'est ça. On cherche. Quand on veut emmerder quelqu'un gentiment c'est plus fort que soit. Comme la fois où j'ai absolument voulut le voir moisir en taule. Je suis trop impulsive. Mais au moins moi je vis !  
  
La jeune pirate rousse a recoupé ses boucles. A cause de la dernière combine de Jack. Elle s'est fait passer pour un jeune homme fougueux afin de piller une diligence sur une route de Port Royal. Pirate sur mer et sur terre quand la mer est à sec. Fougueux. Il faudrait peut-être mieux dire fougueuse. Ses cheveux commence à repousser et bouclent toujours. Will arrive a bord et Eli-chérie se jette dans ses bras pour lui compter ses malheurs. Il secoue la tête et ne dit rien. Il sait pertinemment qu'il ne faut pas trop chercher le capitaine. « Nous allons rentrer à terre et nous marier mon amour. » Le soir tombe sur le galion. Jack fixe l'horizon, la nostalgie de Pearl flottant toujours dans son regard noir. Maxime le rejoint. « Alors ? je me demandais. Comment t'es devenu pirate toi ?  
  
-Je l'ai toujours été. Fils de pirate.  
  
-Menteur.  
  
-Tu es exaspérante.  
  
-Peut-être, mais j'ai raison.  
  
-Pourquoi cherche tu à savoir ça ?  
  
-Parce qu'on a toujours une bonne raison de devenir pirate. Par le sang, c'est la réponse classique. Si tu veux mon avis on est tous un peu pirate sur les bords. Mais un jour vient le plongeon. Et puis, la descente peut- être longue  
  
-Et toi ton plongeon c'était quand ?  
  
-Le jour où j'ai vu les voiles noires du Pearl. J'était en cabine. Et j'en suis sortie. Je suis restée à le contempler alors que derrière moi tout l'équipage s'affolait. Les boulets roulaient dans les canons. Tout le bateau était sur le qui-vive et on m'arrachait au bastingage pour que je rentre avec mes parents. Et puis il y a eut l'abordage. Pas besoin de te le conter puisque c'est toi qui a fait couler le bateau. Je suis restée dans la cabine et un meuble met tombé dessus. Quand les poudres ont sautées, le canot de femmes était loin et je me suis hissée sur une planche. Et j'ai dut recevoir un coup ensuite.  
  
-Et tu t'es réveillée aux fers dans le Pearl.  
  
-Ouais. Face à ta sale gueule.  
  
-Un peu de respect s'il te plait. J'aurais put te laisser ou tu étais.  
  
-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.  
  
-C'était contre mes principes.  
  
-Tes principes. Mouais. J'ai du mal à croire que tu es des principes.. La fin de la descente, c'est quand je suis montée à la vigie. Les cheveux coupés, un mousquet dans le pantalon j'y aurait presque crut.  
  
-T'as jamais réclamé tes vieux en tout cas. T'étais moins chiante à l'époque.  
  
-Non. Mon père n'était jamais là, ma mère en salon et ma bonne était une vielle pie. Je n'avais rien à regretter. Las bas, ou ici. Il paraît qu'on m'as cherché ?  
  
-Ouais ! Et heureusement que je te les avaient coupés tes tifs ! Parce que sans ça je me serait fait pincer !  
  
-Comme si t'avais pas l'habitude !  
  
-A l'époque non !  
  
Me blâme t'il en arrêtant de regarder dans sa lunette, nous sommes assis sur le bastingage. J'éclate de rire et bascule en arrière pour retomber sur mes pieds. Une main attrape mes cheveux et relève mon visage vers lui. Il approche le sien, hésitant. Tient ! D'habitude il y va franco. Sa main se décrispe sur mes cheveux pour glisser derrière mon oreille. Il se penche encore plus. On se sonde du regard. Je me mord la lèvre. Une idée intéressante vient de me traverser l'esprit plus vite que la lumière. Alors qu'il allait poser sa bouche sur la mienne et je pousse à l'eau et rattrape sa lunette de justesse. Je n'entend pas de plouf et me penche, a cet instant un bras passe dans ma taille pour m'entraîner par dessus bord. La nuit dans l'eau des caraïbes c'est pas très raisonnable mais bon. Lorsque je met la tête hors de l'eau je trouve Jack, aussi mouillé que moi grand sourire aux lèvres. Je m'approche mais il me coule. L'échelle de corde est dépliée par Will qui nous as entendus tomber. « Vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnables tout les deux. Ça grouille de requins à cette heure. » grogne le forgeron alors que l'on monte sur le pont, hilares. « Mademoiselle Lewis à des envies humides que veux tu !!! » renchérit t'il. Cette fois, je ne le sent pas arriver. Il me penche en arrière pour m'embrasser goulûment devant Will. Sur le coup, je n'ais pas fermé les yeux et je vois le jeune gars lever les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'il me redresse contre lui, il frappe Will dans le dos. « Aller ! Va profiter de ta jolie fiancée !  
  
-Je ne peux pas. Pas avant le mariage je te rappelle.  
  
-/Je lui répond en lui faisant un clin d'?il/ Soit moderne chéris ! Jack m'entraîne dans sa cabine et ferme la porte à clef après nous. « C'est pas ici que dort la vigie.  
  
-Sauf quand la vigie s'appelle Maxime Lewis.  
  
Le baiser qu'il m'a offert sur ces mots me fait fondre. Et je m'insulte encore mentalement tout en commençant à le déshabiller. C'est comme si ma raison et mes membres étaient dissociés. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'en sort vraiment, mais vraiment bien.  
  
Un coup de canon me réveille. Et je suis seule dans son lit. Lorsque je sort je remarque qu'il est au moins midi. On arrive à port Royal pour laisser nos deux tourtereaux à leur futur mariage. Il paraît que moi et Jack sommes invités. Je me demande quel effet cela va faire. Nous sommes certains que le gouverneur va fondre à peine il aura vu sa chérie. Bref, on a à peu près 15 jours avant celui ci. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment que je ne partage pas avec eux. Il ne vaut mieux pas émettre trop d'ondes négatives. Ne pas détruire leur petit couple si émouvant. Bien sur c'est à demi ironique. Will mérite mieux que Eli et Eli ne mérite pas Will. Enfin. Je ne peux pas être mesquine au point de ne pas lui souhaiter Will. C'est une perle ce mec. Sauf le respect de Jack bien sur. La seule chose qui me gène chez lui c'est sa béatitude devant sa « chose »!!! Elle s'était rhabillée de sa superbe robe et machin chose. Elle allait marcher sur la planche de débarquement quand je fait passer un manche à balai d'un coup de pied. Elle trébuche dessus. Heureusement que son preux chevalier est là pour la rattraper par le bras. Alors que Jack et moi on étaient écroulés de rire Will se retourne et nous jette un regard de la mort ki tue la vie. On s'arrête instantanément les mains en l'air genre « Ok ok c'est bon on est que de sales gosses on a compris. » Lorsqu'ils tournent le dos une bonne fois pour tous, on pouffe. Ouais. On est vraiment des gosses c'est tout à fait le mot. En tout cas, le fait qu'elle s'en aille me met le c?ur léger. Espérons qu'elle ne nous fasses pas de conneries d'ici qu'elle se case avec Turner. Genre, elle vole une m »daille et une malédiction du dernier navire qu'il nous reste flanqué d'un équipage de morts vivants nous tombe sur les bras. Très peu pour moi merci. C'est pas très sexy tout ça. « Au revoir chérie !!! » Je gueule en secouant ma main comme une hystérique. La chaleur de l'été retombe et cela fait du bien. Les fêtes de fin d'été battent leur pleins sur l'île de la mort. Je reste en retrait sur une table, le chapeau rabattu sur les yeux à observer Jack s'amuser. Je me demande toujours ce qui peu bien l'animer. Lui sait pour moi. Cette vie était plus trépidante que la mienne. Mais lui ? Qu'est-ce qui l'as corrompus comme ça ? Lorsqu'il m'embrasse, comme hier il a tenté avant que je le mette à l'eau, il était sérieux. Et il était passionné. Il est l'homme en qui j'ai confiance lorsqu'il m'embrasse. Et c'est un homme qui fait partie de lui mais qui n'est pas qu'un pirate. J'en suis sûre, et bizarrement, alors que sentimentalement ça ne change rien pour moi, je meurt d'envie de savoir. De savoir ce que cache cette allure sauvage et quelque peu bouffonne. Ses mimiques efféminées donnant à certains charmes à ses mains de matelots. Un espèce de joker des mers chaudes qui sent bon le sel, le sang, le sable et la poudre des mousquets. Je vais vous dire un truc. Gardez ça pour vous. Je préfère les mains de Jack de celle de Will. Largement. Peut-être par qu'elles sont plus sûres. Ou devrais-je dire plus mûres. Non. Je ne fait pas de complexes au niveau de la paternité. Parce que, primo je n'en ais jamais vraiment eut besoin et que secundo c'était Bill qui prenait son image quand j'en avais besoin. Tercio, Jack a toujours été un mentor plus qu'un frère ou un ami. Quelqu'un avec qui je suis constamment en défis. Bien sur, il a dix ans de plus que moi et c'est ce qui fait qu'il ne peut être mon père. Les vieux, très peu pour moi. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai vécu dans un univers d'hommes et qu'a 16 ans les mecs sont mous et pas capitaine. Et les filles de 16 ans, ont leur apprend à se prostituer plutôt qu'autres chose. J'ai toujours renié d'être la tête de turc d'un équipage entier ou une putain. Ce type si je lui vous un semblant « d'amour ?» (je ne voudrait pas m'aventurer en terrain inconnus ), c'est parce qu'il dégage un certain charme, et que son physique est loin d'être repoussant. Le rhum dans ma gorge est sucré. Un bon cru. Les bottes sur la table, je voit une fille de joie approcher. « Alors jeunot ? Tu ne t'amuse pas avec ton capitaine ? Tu veux que je te divertisse ?  
  
-Non. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.  
  
-Tu dis ça parce que t'es puceau. Faut bien passer le cap un jour ou l'autre.  
  
Je redresse la tête vers elle.  
  
Les yeux verts clairs de Max brillaient forts entre ses mèches rousses. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait draguer de la sorte mais son visage n'as plus rien de celui d'un jeune mous. Même les cheveux courts, il lui devient de plus en plus difficile de se faire passer pour un garçon. Mais là elle ne le cherche pas. La prostituée sourit de plus belle. « Dis donc. T'as une jolie frimousse ma belle.  
  
-Désolée. Les femmes je touche que si elles sont potables.  
  
-/Pas offensée pour deux sous elle se pavane devant elle./ Tu ne me trouve pas à ton goût ?  
  
- 


	3. hapitre trois: Mariage et début des prob...

Salut à tous, déjà je voudrais vous remercier pour les reviews super sympas que vous m'avez envoyé. notamment Eryna Khan, Linoa-Skylwalker, Aurora Darks (qui a une bonne note : je fais pleins de fautes !) A qui je voudrais dire, oui je fais de belles fautes mais ça c'est le problème quand j'écris au clavier. J'écris tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Cela vient bien plus vite qu'au crayon bille il faut le dire !! ^^ Je me sent plus dans l'histoire, les scène sur déroulent sur mon écran a une vitesse qui est plutôt convenable par rapport aux nombres d'idée minute qui atterrissent dans ma petite tête rousse ! Alors je voudrais m'excuser fortement pour les fautes d'inattention de conjugaison et de confondre certains mot (c'est ,ces, ses) que je connais quand même sur le bout des doigts pour être au lycée en option L lol !! ^_~) mais qui sont parfois plus rapide à taper que les bons. (c'est inconscient et c'est pas bien je vais me forcer à reprendre au crayon avant de taper ce qui voudras aussi dire que les chapitres seront plus longs à venir.)  
  
Second point, j'ai beaucoup de mal à décrire des scènes d'action et je tombe plus dans le dramatique qu'autre chose je vous promet que je vais me rattraper !  
  
-----------------------  
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et la pousse. Cette nullarde me gâche la vue. Elle s'assoit à ma table. Sa voix éraillée vient me vriller les tympans une fois de plus. « Ah ! Je vois. Le charme Sparrow.  
  
-/Je sourit de manière moqueuse tout en roulant une cigarette./ J'ai beau le connaître depuis maintenant plus de huit ans, j'avais jamais entendus ça.  
  
-C'est un sacré loup de mer ce type ! Il y a quelques années avant qu'il parte définitivement cherché le Pearl, il trimballait toujours un gamin avec lui. Ils avaient l'air comme les deux doigts de la main.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
-J'vais te dire un truc ma p'tite. Si t'es encore débutante traîne pas sous ses draps.  
  
Là, la conversation promet d'être intéressante. Je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de cette idiote. « C'est à dire ?  
  
-C'est à dire qu'il est trop bon coup pour toi c'est tout. Genre. Trop violent. Il pourrait faire des bleus sur ta jolie porcelaine. /vocifère t'elle en me regardant de haut, se penchant sur ma cigarette qu'elle allume./ Tu devrais viser les jeunes mous.  
  
-Le dernier édenté recruté sur le Gold très peu pour moi. Quand au capitaine Sparrow, si il n'as pas maltraité ma jolie porcelaine comme tu dis, c'est sûrement parce que je ne lui ais pas vidé sa bourse avant. Franchement chérie. T'as rien de mieux à faire qu'a te faire peloter par tout les marins du coin ?  
  
-Tout le monde n'as pas ta chance ma belle.  
  
-/Je tire une bouffé de ma cigarette pour lui souffler la fumée au visage./ La chance, ça se provoque.  
  
Pour toute démonstration je me lève, prend mon tabouret, mon chapeau et me dirige vers la table de Jack. Les femmes ne sont habituellement pas invitée à s'asseoir mais je me fait une place sans problème. La prostituée, elle, cantonnée dans son rôle de serveuse vient voir si quelqu'un à besoin d'alcool, ou de chair. Un vieux marin, le visage ravagé par le sel et le soleil pipe à la bouche interpelle le capitaine. « Hé ! Jack ! Cette beauté ! Ce serait pas l'une des terreurs de ces deux dernières années ?  
  
-C'est elle. /répond t'il simplement. Personne n'y croit de toute façon. Les pirates rient grassement en se foutant de sa gueule./  
  
-On raconte que la brune s'est fait descendre par des anglais ! En tout cas elle ne paye pas de mine la belle ! C'est toujours les plus jeunes qui ont de la chance.  
  
Sur ces paroles je me suis rappelé. Jack n'as que 28 ans. Mais la mer lui en donne facilement 10 de plus. Avec la barbe et la moustache. Alors que ses mains sont loin d'être celle d'un homme de cet âge. A 18 ans, il était déjà capitaine du Black Pearl. Plus malin que les autres, il s'était déjà laissé la barbe et la moustache pousser. Cela donne toujours un air plus vieux. Et les marins n'ont pas trop confiance dans les petits jeunes. Moi, j'avais la chance d'avoir Lydie à mes cotés. Bien plus vieille que moi et déjà de renommée. « Les jeunes ! /rembarre un marin un peu moins vieux semble t'il, mais pas dans un meilleur état./ Jack Sparrow il a bien la quarantaine !  
  
-Peut-être bien ! Mais il est resté séduisant lui !/renchérit le premier vieux./  
  
-/j'esquisse malgré moi un sourire. Puis décide de prendre part à la conversation./ Je vous rassure tout de suite vous êtes encore très séduisant pour votre âge Monsieur Scot !  
  
-Merci bien mamzelle !  
  
Les éclats de rire fusent entre les blagues grasses ou les dernières histoires de galion fantôme. Jack me prend un instant ma cigarette pour en tirer une bouffée. L'alcool et le tabac lui monte vite à la tête à celui là. Enfin. Surtout l'alcool. Quelqu'un lui demande des nouvelles de son jeune mous. Je ne dit rien. Attendant de voir sa réaction. Il me jette un regard interrogateur. Je reste de marbre, continuant à lui rouler une cigarette. « Et bien. Il a bien changé mon mous. A 8 ans je le trouvais sur la mer, a 12 il était déjà plus que fougueux, trop peut-être, a 14 je lui faisait son tatouage chez ce monsieur /L'asiatique qui m'a tatoué est aussi à la table./ et il devenait capitaine en second de l'Onyx alors que je tentais de récupérer le Pearl... /Les interlocuteurs ouvrait de plus en plus grands les yeux/ Et a 16 ans, je le mutine sur son propre navire. /L'asiatique prend la parole./  
  
-Mais monsieur ! Je n'ais tatoué qu'une jeune fille moi ! Et le second capitaine de l'Onyx était aussi une femme !  
  
-Justement !! La voilà Maxime Lewis !  
  
Je redresse le nez de ma cigarette alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi éberlués. Je soupire, ayant compris qu'il faut que je prouve ce que Jack avance. Je retire ma chemise de mon pantalon pour découvrir mon dos. « Je reconnais ! C'est moi qui l'ais fait ! Il y a deux ans avant le mythe des filles pirates !/S'écrit mon tatoueur/  
  
-Et ben. Je pensais pas qu'on s'était fait une telle image.  
  
-Et bien si chérie.  
  
La prostituée veut vraiment mon voir tomber. Elle m'énerve décidément. Elle glisse ses bras dans le cou de Jack et lui demande. « Alors comme ça la jeune beauté blanche à tes cotés c'est le capitaine Lewis ? T'as bien fait de la mutiner. Faut les dresser les femmes pirates. Avant qu'elle ne vous fasse n'importe quoi. » Je me redresse excédée par son discourt macho alors que c'est elle la femme. Mon tabouret tombe sous la violence de ma réaction. Elle sursaute mais n'as pas le temps de se retirer. Ma gifle la plaque au sol. Toute la table applaudit mais je ne vois pas réellement ce qu'il y a d'héroïque la dedans. Me laisser marcher dessus, jamais. Elle se lève en se tenant la joue. « Oups ! Aurais je réussir à faire bleuir ta porcelaine sous son centimètre de poudre ? A moins qu'elle soit déjà abîmée dessous..» Ne vous méprenez pas, ici les femmes sont aussi, voir plus dangereuse que les hommes pour moi. Disons que les hommes j'arrive à les comprendre. Les femmes j'ai plus de mal. Et encore. Ça dépend avec les lesquelles. Je me rassoit a cotés de Jack. Il passe son bras dans mon dos. Je n'allais jamais à ses fêtes de fins d'été.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Je retrouve Jack dehors, un bouteille de rhum à la main, dormant sur le pont son tricornes sur les yeux. Je m'approche en souriant. Je soulève le chapeau. Il ne sent rien. Puis je remonte un sceau d'eau de mer et lui verse dessus. Il se relève automatiquement sortant ses mousquets de sa ceinture pour me voir pliée en deux. « Oh ! Tu verrais ta tête !!!   
  
-Si on ne peut même plus pioncer tranquille sur son propre navire ! Où va le monde !!!  
  
-Je te rappelle que l'on doit prendre la mer maintenant si on veut arriver à Port royal pour le mariage des Tuner.  
  
-Ah oui. Il faut trouver des vêtement comment dire.  
  
-Convenables ? Enfin. Pour un mariage anglais.  
  
-Ouais. On doit avoir ça dans la cabine.  
  
Il sort et me tend une robe. Noire. Bien sur c'est ma couleur préférée mais quand même. Je ne sais pas si pour un mariage c'est très « convenable » de mettre du noir. Retenez que je fait ça pour Will. Puis j'examine mieux la robe. C'est une robe de voyage d'été à l'américaine. Ne voulaient t'ils pas nous faire passer pour des amis lointains aux yeux des invités ? Je finis par la prendre et l'enfiler derrière la paravent. « Valet ! Venez donc serrez mon corset je vous pris ! » Jack passe aussi derrière le paravent et s'empare des lacets. « C'est juste ta taille.  
  
-Ne serrez pas trop fort histoire que je ne tombe pas une fois de plus à l'eau !  
  
-Je te rappelle que si je n'avais pas plongé tu aurais très bien put te noyer. Tu n'as pas idée du poids de ces choses une fois mouillée.  
  
-Je sais encore nager.  
  
-En corset ? Difficile.  
  
Je tilt encore. Comment peux t'il savoir si c'est ma taille ou non ? Ces robes sont faîtes sur mesure la majorité du temps. Il m'aide aussi à passer le reste de la robe et ne grogne même pas sur les boutons et autres fermetures. Pour un pirate il me semble bien connaître les robes. Soit, il a fricoté avec une dame pendant un temps, soit il est de bonne famille. Même moi je ne suis pas sûre de réellement savoir fermer ce genre de vêtements. Du moins, pas toute seule. La robe est assez échancrée dans le dos. Ce qui laisse apparaître entre mes omoplates, quelques flammes et moustaches de dragon. Une griffe aussi. Je sent les doigts de Jack parcourir l'encre et ses lèvres se poser, brûlantes, sur ma nuque. « Tu va devoir mettre un châle. Et puis tes cheveux courts.  
  
-ça peut encore passer paraît-il. En Amérique les femmes commencent à les couper. Tu sais. A part les soldats, ce genre d'aristocratie est naïve. Jamais il ne leur viendra à l'esprit que je suis pirate. Seulement une féministe un truc du genre.  
  
-On va dire ça.  
  
-Toi, par contre il va falloir démêler tes cheveux.  
  
Il prend une mine effarée et je l'assois sur le lit. Dos à lui, je passe un peigne dans ses mèches. J'essaye de ne pas tirer trop fort pour ne pas lui faire mal mais ça va vite m'énerver. Quelques heures plus tard, sa chevelure est entièrement démêlée aux prix de quelques souffrances. Le peigne et plein de cheveux. J'en ai des ampoules sur les doigts. Je les lui attache dans le dos avec un ruban après les avoir lavés. Par qu'il ne le fasse pas en temps normal (encore un truc étonnant pour un pirate. Moi je le fait mais je suis une nana après tout.) mais ils étaient quand même plus qu'emmêlés. WWWAA !!! Il est séduisant en marchant anglais. M'enfin. Je le préfère quand même en pirate. « Tient ! Rase toi convenablement. » Il s'empare du rasoir. Lorsqu'il termine, il les fait enfin ses 28 ans. Un peu plus jeune même. Une goélette de voyage passe souvent au large de l'île sans savoir qu'elle s'y trouve. Elle fait un arrêt là avant de prendre la route de Port Royal. On la rejoint en barque. Une majorité des invités doivent s'y trouver. Et on ne se trompe pas. En effet. La plupart nous plaignent quand on dit que notre bateau à était forcé de nous laisser ici parce qu'il avait peur des pirates. Les manières de Jack en société m'étonne aussi. « Bonjour ! Je suis la tante de mademoiselle Swan. Vous la connaissez bien ?  
  
-En fait non pas plus que ça.. Nous sommes de très bon amis de Will Turner. /déclare Jack./ Je m'appelle Jack Sparrow. Et voici ma jeune épouse. Maxime.  
  
-Maxime ! oh ! Comme c'est original ! Venez je vais vous présenter au reste de la famille. Vous permettez monsieur Sparrow ?  
  
-Bien sur.  
  
Répond t'il avec un sourire satisfait alors que je lui lance un regard désespéré. Non pas ça !!!!! Elle m'entraîne dans sa conversation et ses connaissance et je tente d'écouter pour ne pas paraître déjà impolie avant la cérémonie. « Alors ? Quel âge avez vous madame ? Oh ! ça me fait tout drôle d'appeler quelqu'un de votre jeune âge madame !!  
  
-Je viens d'avoir 16 ans le mois dernier madame.  
  
-Ma fille va elle aussi sur ses 16 ans. Son père voudrait absolument qu'elle se marie mais je trouve ça un peu jeune moi. Entre nous, vous qui êtes concernée, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
-Ma foi, quand on a la chance de pouvoir choisir.  
  
-Votre famille doit être fort ouverte.  
  
-En effet. Nous voyageons beaucoup et j'ai rencontré Jack sur la route. /Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge. Quoi que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il dise que nous sommes mariés.. il me le paiera./ Déjà il m'arrivait de voyager seule ou avec mon père. Je rentrais rarement chez moi.  
  
-Vous avez une coupe de cheveux. très originale Maxime. /originale je suis originale. nnniiiééé../  
  
-Il est plus pratique d'avoir les cheveux courts lorsqu'on voyage. Et d'autant plus quand parfois il faut se faire passer pour un garçon.  
  
-Vous vous faîtes passer pour un homme ?! Voilà qui est amusant !  
  
-Que voulez vous, si ils étaient moins macho et laissaient de coté leur stupide superstition je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire.  
  
-C'est vrai. madame ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Vous êtes tatouée ?  
  
-/sigh !/ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
  
-Les traces rouges entre les mailles de votre châle.  
  
-Oui je suis tatouée.  
  
-Et votre homme ne dit rien ?  
  
-Non. Jack est très ouvert lui aussi. Et il a un tatouage. Pourquoi les femmes n'en aurait-elle pas le droit. Tant que le motif ne part pas dans le vulgaire.  
  
-Et votre motif c'est ?  
  
-Un dragon asiatique noir et rouge qui crache du feu.  
  
-J'ai toujours rêvé de ça entre nous. Mais mon mari n'apprécierait pas du tout. Et comme je ne fait rien sans son autorisation.  
  
-Mariée pour raison de dot je suppose.  
  
-Ce n'est pas votre cas ?  
  
-Non, ni bientôt celui de mademoiselle Swan. Entre nous, gardez ça pour vous, mais votre nièce se marie à un très courageux forgerons. Qui vient juste d'être gradé pour sa bravoure. Il a sauvé mademoiselle Elisabeth des pirates. C'est un garçon très bien vous verrez mais de famille modeste. Nous, c'est un ami mais par rapport à ceux de votre rang, cela peut mal passer.  
  
-En effet. Si je me suis intéressé à vous c'est parce que votre genre me plait bien. Enfin des gens qui vivent pour vivre et qui ne se préoccupe que de leur bonheur. Le vrai bonheur. Pas l'aspect matériel. /et l'or alors ?/  
  
-Le seul véritable bonheur madame, c'est la liberté. Monsieur Sparrow et moi sommes en effet amants. Mais je vous le confie, pas mariés pour deux sous.  
  
-J'aimerais avoir votre liberté. Cela semble si jouissif.  
  
-ça l'est. Et ça ne tient qu'a vous.  
  
Cette dame me plait en fin de compte. Elle est consciente qu'elle ne vit qu'avec des cons. Des gens qui ne pense qu'a leur règles et leur bourse. Pas mieux que certains pirates en fin de compte. Sauf que nous, sommes les déchets de leur société. Elle tourne un regard vers son mari. Perruque blanche sur la tête. Je détaille sa femme du regard. Elle doit avoir dans les 32 ans. Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle ne veut pas que sa fille se marie à mon âge. Tout simplement parce qu'elle, n'a pas aimé. Lui a bien la cinquantaine. « Vous avez la chance d'être avec un homme plutôt jeune et beau garçon.  
  
-Je le conçoit.  
  
-J'aimerais que ma fille vous ressemble. Je me sent trop prisonnière moi pour m'échapper de ce monde qui arrive même à pervertir certaines femmes.  
  
-/Je repense à la prostituée de l'autre soir./ C'est parce qu'elles sont désespérées de s'être trop engluées. Jalouse de la liberté. Même celles qui en porte un nom dérivés ne le sont pas tant que ça. Libertines. La seule liberté c'est de faire ce qu'on veut à l'instinct.  
  
-/Elle me sourit./ En voilà une petite jeune fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut !  
  
Je me prend à sourire aussi quand au loin je vois les rives de Port Royal. Le port décoré de banderoles en papier immaculé. Le bateau rejoint vite son attache et nous descendons. Je fait un petit signe de la main au second qui, a terre a très certainement reçut les ordres de ne pas nous arrêter. Je prend le bras de Jack pour descendre du navire par la passerelle. Je crève d'envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant cet idiot de second mais je m'abstient. La cérémonie bat son plein après la passage à l'église. Si je ne vous le décrit pas c'est que la religion c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Un gentilhomme s'approche de moi et Jack pour lui demander si il pouvait me faire danser. Celui ci lui répond poliment qu'il comptait le faire lui même. Je reste encore une fois sidérée. Il me prend la main et m'entraîne sur la piste pour me faire valser. Alors qu'il appuis mon bassin sur le sien je le dévisage en souriant. « Je ne pensais pas que tu savais danser.  
  
-J'ai rarement l'occasion de la faire c'est tout.  
  
-T'es étrangement calme d'un coup.  
  
-Toi aussi. J'essais de bien me tenir c'est tout. Avoue que c'est amusant de paraître pingouins.  
  
-J'avoue. /Je me retient d'éclater de rire. On aura vraiment fait les quatre cents coups./  
  
Il danse même mieux que moi. Pour le peu que j'ai appris. « Je vais finir par croire que tu étais un jeune homme de bonne famille avant de devenir pirate.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne le suis pas de sang simplement ?  
  
-Parce qu'on parle jamais du père Sparrow. Le père Turner oui. Tous les vieux le connaissent. Ils connaîtraient forcement le tient aussi vu leur âge.  
  
-Bien vu poupée.  
  
La tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur. Les invités décidèrent après tout les jeux traditionnels au mariage de se raconter des histoires d'horreurs. Les aristocrates adorent se faire peur. Mais de façon sobre bien entendu. Elizabeth est collée à Will qui rayonne. Je le félicite tout de même dans l'oreille. Elle est pas bien méchante Eli. C'est juste une bourgeoise. C'est pour ça que j'ai du mal c'est tout. Et puis, elle est toute mignonne dans sa robe de mariée. Le soir est vite tombé et les invités ont regagné leurs chambres à coucher. La soit disant tante à Eli avec lequel j'ai discuté sur le navire lui parle. Je les surveille du coin de l'?il. Je remarque soudain au cou de Eli, une médaille. Pas la même que lorsqu'elle mais aussi inquiétante si vous voulez mon avis de pirates. Je m'approche. Elle n'est rien à voir avec une pièce de monnaie maudite ou quoi que se soit de rond. Non. Elle est en argent. Sa tante lui explique qu'elle la acheté sur une île Maori. Je reconnais les dessins traditionnels. C'est un bijoux de cérémonie. Quel gâchis que les anglais les forcent à vendre les objets religieux. Ce que la femme à l'air d'ignorer. Il ne faudrait pas que notre jeune mariée nous fasse encore des siennes avec un truc magique. Enfin. Je suis drôlement crevée moi. Des mains familières se posent sur son dos et derrière mes genoux pour me soulever. Mon pingouin préféré qui vient me chercher. Je passes mes bras autour de son cou pour m'y réfugier. Décidément je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été aussi fatiguée. Sauf après une bonne beuverie à la rigueur. Je fait part à Jack de mon inquiétude par rapport à Eli. Il me souffle qu'il a sentit un truc aussi. Mais que ça vient de sa tante. Dans notre chambre, il commence à me déshabiller. Beaucoup plus tendrement que les autres jours. Déboutonnant ma robe trop serrée. Ecarte les draps pour m'y déposer. Depuis quand prend t'il tant de gant à mon égard ?  
  
Dans la nuit, je suis réveillée par des cris. Je me redresse dans le lit, en sueur. J'ai crut à un cauchemar mais les cris se répètent. Je passe ma gaine à couteau autour de ma cuisse, rabat ma chemise de nuit et prend un chandelier. Jack, réveillé lui aussi m'accompagne en passant une chemise. Déjà ses cheveux recommencent de s'emmêler. En fait, je crois que je préfère. D'autres invités, en « pyjama » eux aussi se retrouvent dans le couloir. Je m'enfonce dans l'obscurité de l'immense maison du gouverneur. Celui ci se réveille tout juste. La perruque de traviole. Il m'annonce que la chambre dans laquelle je rentre est celle que la tante de Eli. Elle en en sueur. Bien pire que moi. Les nuits dans les caraïbes sont toujours brûlantes. Son mari s'affole et lui cris de se taire. Autour de son cou, un pendentif. Un peu comme celui qu'elle a offert à Eli. Celle ci à coté de moi regarde sa tante se débattre contre on ne sait quel monstre dans sons sommeil avec de grands yeux. Je tire sur sa chaîne pour décrocher le pendentif de son cou. Elle m'arrête de la main mais en voyant l'état de sa tante me laisse faire. Je jette le bijoux par la fenêtre. Jack se fraye un chemin entre les invités et demande au mari de cesser de la frapper que cela ne servirait à rien. Il le fit sortir et demanda aux autres de s'écarter. Dans mon chandelier j'allume les autres bougies de la chambre. Je m'en doutait. Esprit frappeur Maori enfermés dans le pendentif. Seuls les sorciers savent les contrôler. Jack est aussi au courant que moi. Nous sommes restés un bon mois sur une île maori le temps de se faire un peu oublier de la flotte française. Il pose sa main tant bien que mal sur le front de la femme. Une ombre transparente, presque liquide flotte au dessus du lit. Et Eli la remarquée avant moi. Elle recule d'un pas. « Elle se débat pour échapper à l'incarnation de l'esprit. Ces esprits sont les dieux et en même temps les enfers des Maori. C'est plutôt compliqué à expliquer. ça peut durer quelques heures, comme deux jours selon la personne. Votre femme ne tiendra pas bien longtemps. Quand l'esprit aura pris possession de son corps, il en chassera son esprit, qui lui se trouvera enfermé dans le collier.  
  
-Ne peut-on pas lui retirer ce pendentif ? /demande innocemment la jeune fille./  
  
-Non. L'esprit libéré ne peux retourner par sa propre volonté dedans. Et si on lui enlève, lorsqu'elle sera chassé de son corps, elle se perdra au lieu d'y être enfermée.. On a plus de chance de l'aider si elle est dans le collier.  
  
-Bébé. Elle a de plus en plus de fièvre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? /demande Will à son tour./  
  
Le mari rentre à cet instant dans la chambre. Visiblement courroucé que sa femme ennuis tant les invités et ternit son image. « Je vais appeler un prêtre. Il faut exorciser ! » voilà qui me sort de mes gongs ! Je m'approche de l'homme et lui lance « Vous n'êtes qu'un stupide marchand de pacotilles qui ne voyait en elle qu'un apport d'argent ! Votre mariage ressemble fort à un investissement ! Laissez nous faire et sortez d'ici !  
  
-C'est ma femme ! C'est à moi de savoir ce qui est bon ou non pour elle !  
  
-Avouez que lui percer un trou dans le crâne vous arrange bien ! Comme ça vous pourrez sans doute réinvestir ! quand il s'agit de magie Maori monsieur, mieux vaut laisser faire les pirates !  
  
-Alors c'est ça. C'est pour ça qu'elle était tant fascinée par vous, par votre couple. Elle me disait qu'on devrait voyager plus c'est pour ça que nous sommes partit en pacifique !. Commandant ! Qu'attendez vous pour les faire arrêter !  
  
Mais le second, que je croyais plus con que ça le tire par le bras hors de la chambre. J'invite les invités à retourner se coucher alors que Jack examine la femme. « Alors ?  
  
-Elle fatigue.  
  
-Si on laisse faire tu sais bien qu'on ne sait pas de quoi il en retourne. Cet esprit peut-être n'importe laquelle de leur divinité !!!  
  
-Bien sur, mais on peut déjà se consoler. Elle tient bon c'est que ce n'est pas un dieu des plus puissant.  
  
-Manquerait plus que ça !  
  
-Tu devrais te débrouiller pour récupérer le bouquin du français.  
  
-De l'archéologue ? C'est toi qui l'a ramassé !  
  
-Oui. Il est dans la grotte au trésor de Barbossa.  
  
-Tu veux dire ton ancienne grotte ?? Ah ! Pas question que je retourne la bas ! Etre un trésor aztèque et un malheureux bouquin relatant la magie de ces allumés !  
  
A ces mots, je sent une main invisible me tenir la gorge et me plaquer contre le mur. Je tente de l'enlever. Mes pieds sont au moins à un mètre du sol. Apparemment il n'aime pas le mot « allumés ». La femme se débat un peu plus et la pression retombe, moi avec, prostrée sur le tapis. La gorge serrée, je me tient le cou en reprenant ma respiration. Je me relève toute seule. Refusant l'aide de Jack. « Ggrrr !!! J'ai pas mérité ça ! C'est bon ! Je vais le chercher leur sale bouquin ! Il est d'un con cet esprit ! Chui pas sure qu'il est compris que c'est pour le renfermer que j'y vais ! Je lui pousser moi dans son pendentif ! Avec deux coups de pompes dans le cul qui l'enverront se manger la lune ! » Je gueule en regagnant ma chambre. Dans le sac que l'on a apporté, mon chemisier et mon pantalon. Je les enfile et Will me suit dehors. « C'est de famille les malédiction ou quoi ?  
  
-Je dirais plutôt les enchantements./Souffle t'il en regardant avec amour sa dulcinée lui faire de petits signes de la main par la fenêtre./  
  
-/Je lui flanque un coup derrière la tête./ C'est bon l'amoureux transit ! Arrête de baver.  
  
Il rougit violemment avant de monter aussi à cheval. Le commandant en second a accepté grâce à l'autorisation du gouverneur de nous conduire sur l'île grâce à leur goélette. Je trouve que décidément cela ne va pas assez vite. Il faut dire que niveau autorité le second c'est pas vraiment ça. Les soldats ne se pressent pas et font leur petits travaux bien tranquillement. Je m'approche du second et lui pique son chapeau. « Désolé chéri ! Viens là que je t'apprenne ce que c'est de diriger un navire !!! » Je le traîne par la veste sur le pont supérieur. « HE ! MATELOTS ! C'EST QUOI CE TRAVAIL ! YA UNE DAME A SAUVER J'VOUS RAPPELLE ! SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS QUE LE GOUVERNEUR VOUS PASSE LA CORDE AU COU MAGNEZ VOUS ! SOUQUEZ LES ARTEMUS ! PLUS VITE QUE CA ! » Les marins se précipitèrent sur les avirons pour sortir le bateau du port. « TOUTES VOILES DEHORS ! MAINTENEZ LE CAP ! » Je rend au commandant son chapeau en souriant et me place à la barre avec Will. Il regarde ses soldats s'activer. Et sourit. « Alors comme ça vous êtes bien le capitaine de l'Onyx ?  
  
-Ex capitaine commandant. C'est Sparrow à présent.  
  
-Vous ne faîtes rien pour récupérer votre navire ?  
  
-Non. J'ai d'autres problèmes. Qu'est-ce que cela change pour vous de toute façon ??  
  
-Je tente à penser que les femmes sont moins dangereuses.  
  
-Détrompez vous. C'est que vous connaissez mal le milieu mon chou.  
  
Elle laisse la barre à Will pendant un moment. Dans sa lunettes, les côtes de l'île. Elle s'approche doucement du jeune homme et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui souffler : « Tu pense à ce que je pense ???  
  
-Oui. Arme toi.  
  
-C'est fait. Et toi ?  
  
-Pour le mariage toute les armes ont étés consignées.  
  
-Reste près de moi alors. Je tient te ramener entier auprès de ta petite femme.  
  
On descend sur l'île. Des rires nous parviennent de la grotte. Je me souvient que jack lui as raconté de Barbossa et quelques acolytes peuvent être encore « en vie ». Ils auraient très bien put être humainement sur le point de mourir et de réussir à voler une fois de plus une pièce avant de crever totalement. Et apparemment, son hypothèse n'est pas si invraisemblable. On débarque et se glisse par l'entrée sécrète et jetons un coup d'?il dans la grotte. Je passe à monsieur Turner l'un de mes mousquets. Moi et Jack ont avaient tout planqué sous ma robe lors du débarquement. Autant vous dire que je ne me sentait pas très à l'aise. Bref, revenons-en au fait, que sous le seul rayon de lumière parvenant jusque dans la grotte se tenait un pirate pas très frais, faisant tinter entre ses doigts des pièces d'or. Deux autres jouaient au cartes autour d'un tonneaux. Barbossa, lui était pendu au niveau du rayon de lumière. Bien humain et bien mort. C'est déjà un point. Sur ses fringues des mots écrits de sang. « C'est de ta faute. » Ou la. ça embaume la dedans. J'aurais pas dut emmener Will. Pourquoi j'ai emmené Will ??? Euh. Parce c'est le seul mec qui ais eut le cran de me suivre dans la baraque du gouverneur ??? Bref. J'ai quand même naviguer un bout de temps avec ceux là. Il devrait se souvenir de moi. Je referme un peu mon chemisier. Fais singe à Will de m'attendre là et grimpe les rochers. « Et les gars ! Comment va ?  
  
-Qui t'es toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?  
  
-Mais t'es con Mac ! C'est le jeune Maxime tu vois pas ! Ben on est on ne peut plus mort.  
  
-Je viens chercher un livre. Vous savez ? Quand on était sur l'île Maori ?? L'archéologue français ?  
  
-Ah oui ! Toutes ces histoires d'esprits ! J'en ais assez moi de toutes ces bidules surnaturels ! C'est vrai quoi ! regarde où on en est ! Si on verse encore le sang du petit Turner la dessus (il désigne le trésor du menton) on crève ! Quand je pense qu'on la coursé et qu'on voulait le saigner le petit gars. J'voudrait presque m'excuser !!  
  
-C'est comme si il t'avais entendu je t'assure !  
  
Ils partirent tous dans un grand fou rire et me donnèrent le livre. Si Barbossa n'était pas mort, jamais ils n'auraient été aussi facile à manipuler. Ouf. J'ai eut chaud tout de même. Soudain j'entend le déclic d'un mousquet et tout se passe au ralentit. Je me couche au sol et entraperçoit Will qui s'ouvre une fois de plus la main autour du trésor. Les hommes tombèrent cette fois définitivement. Et la trajectoire de la balle qu'ils m'ont lâchement tiré dans le dos a était déviée grâce à lui. J'ai toujours sut que cet équipage était vraiment sordide. Je me relève et remercie mentalement Will. On se tire en entendant d'autre arriver. Sûrement le reste qui ne s'est pas fait emprisonner ni blesser. On se tire en vitesse de cette île glauque. Sur la goellette je nettoie la plaie de Will « J'aurais pas dut leur faire confiance. -Si t'as bien fait.  
  
-Tu trouve, Alors que je nous ais mis en danger ?  
  
-T'as de l'espoir toi au moins. C'est ce qui fait que moi j'ai confiance en toi.  
  
Lorsque l'on revient tant bien que mal au chevet de la femme, je retrouve Jack en train de se masser la nuque et la fenêtre grande ouverte sur l'océan. « Jack ! Que s'est t'il passé ?  
  
-Elle a chutée. Et quand l'esprit s'est réincarné autant te dire que ça a été ma fête.  
  
Il avait le visage tuméfié et la lèvre ouverte. Décidément cette histoire commence à me taper sur les nerfs !!! ELLE A OSE TOUCHER A MON HOMME ???? /mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ????/ ELLE VA PAYER ! /ça y est chui aussi folle que lui ! Décidément c'est contagieux !/ Je m'agenouille auprès de Jack et sort mon mouchoir pour essuyer le sang qui lui coule le long du menton jusque dans sa chemise. Lui retient ma main. « C'est bon bébé. J'en ais vu d'autre.  
  
-Mais oui ! C'est ce que vous dîtes tous ! Debout !  
  
Je le tire par le bras pour le relever. Mon regard traîne avec le siens sur la fenêtre ouverte. Les rideaux flottent étrangement dans la pièce. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. C'est pour ça que les îles Maori sont célèbres pour leur disparition. Ces cons d'anglais n'ont qu'a pas forcé ces braves gens à vendre leur quincailleries ensorcelées aussi !!! Je soupire et on sort de la chambre. Cette furie l'a littéralement tabassé ma parole ! Il est encore haletant et je passe son bras sur mes épaules et le maintient par la taille. Le mari rentre à cet instant « Où est-elle ?  
  
-Elle est partie.  
  
-Qu'avez vous fait de ma femme ?  
  
-VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ VRAIMENT DE MA GUEULE ! Vous vouliez la tuer un instant ! Et l'autre vous la demandez ! Et après ce sont les pirates qui sont sanglants ! Dégagez !  
  
Il s'écarte, retire sa perruque en soupirant et s'appuis sur le chambranle de la porte. « Anne a toujours adoré les histoires de pirates. Sa s?ur a été retrouvée sur une baraque il y a quelques années après un abordage. Toutes les deux se racontait les plus extraordinaire histoires des caraïbes et lisaient des tonnes et des tonnes de bouquins. Elles disaient et répétait que c'était la liberté. Et qu'elle serait fière d'être les premières femmes pirates. Des femmes bandits. On aura tout vu. Comment vous nommez vous déjà ?  
  
-Je m'appelle Maxime Lewis. Mon ami se nomme Jack Sparrow.  
  
-C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Deux noms de marchands irlandais respectables et amis qui ont tous deux perdus un enfant aux caraïbes. Dont l'un, as disparut pendant un naufrage. Je suppose que vous ne vous souvenez plus de votre père mademoiselle Lewis ?  
  
-Capitaine Lewis monsieur. Je me rappelle de mon père croyez moi. /Je soulève ma chemise, j'ai sur la hanche une cicatrice blanche. Cela près après avoir fait tomber un vase ming. Je vous laisse deviner la suite./  
  
-Les enfants font des bêtises. Le résultat montre bien qu'il aurait fallut plus de claques.  
  
-C'est vous qui allait en prendre une si vous continuez !  
  
-Voulez vous que je vous raconte l'histoire de votre ami ? En échange, vous m'aidez à retrouver ma femme.  
  
-Je n'ais pas besoin de faire un chantage pour ça ! Dégagez ! Et je vais vous dire pourquoi. Parce qu'un pirate on ne le laisse par en arrière ! Quoi qu'en dise le code ! /Je sort définitivement de la chambre bien que je meurt d'envie d'en savoir plus sur l'éclopé de service./  
  
-Poupée ?  
  
-T'es sûre de ce que tu avance là pour le code ?  
  
-Sûre et certaine.  
  
-Va. Hum. Falloir étudier le bouquin. /Dit Jack en s'asseyant tant bien que mal sur le lit./ et puis Non ! Je N'IRAIS PAS CHERCHER CETTE ECERVELEE !  
  
Je soupire. Les pages du grimoire ont étés blanchies par le sel de toutes façons. L'encre, sûrement bon marché n'as pas tenue non plus l'humidité de la grotte. C'est tout simplement illisible. Je replie mes genoux contre moi et soupire. Dommage. Vraiment dommage. Elle aurait fait un bon pirate j'en suis certaine. Quoi que des fois je me demande si j'en suis bien une moi. J'ai parfois des réactions bien trop impulsives. J'ai encore un peu de c?ur quoi. et pour rien au monde je ne l'avouerais en public. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça pour moi. Comme avouer à jack que je l'aime ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Demain il aura déjà moins mal. Ce type est un véritable bourreau des c?urs j'ai jamais vu ça. Et moi même, mademoiselle l'intouchable j'ai coulé. Gggrr ! Je DETESTE CA ! J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si je suis toujours capable de piller et de tuer aussi froidement qu'il y a quelques temps. En un mois il a été capable de détruire tout doucement ma protection de garçon manqué. Tout s'écroule. Et ma confiance en moi aussi. Perdre le contrôle. Voilà qui ne me met pas hors de moi comme je le pense, mais qui me fiche tout simplement une de ces frousses. Peur d'être soumises et prisonnière. Sur ce, j'ai pris ma décision. Je me dirige vers le capitaine, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, tout doucement, prenant garde de ne pas les abîmer un peu plus. Puis je récupère mon foulard que je noue sur ma tête. « Bébé ? Ou tu va ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas Jack. Mais un conseil. Reste pas ici. Ce bourgeois est un français et c'est tenace.  
  
Je passe une jambe par la fenêtre. Le second ne me laisseras jamais sortir sans explication par la porte d'entrée. En bas, une charrette pleine de foins. Je passe une deuxième jambes à l'extérieur sur la corniche envoie un baiser papillon à Jack avant d'y sauter. Pour une fois qu'au niveau « évasion » j'ai de la veine. Je sais qu'avec Will Jack ne risque rien. Je profite pour m'embarquer avec quelques « collabo » sur une barque partant le soir pour l'île des bandits. Enfin. Quand je pense que même certains soldats s'y arrêtent. Arrivée las bas, je m'arrête dans une auberge pour acheter une bouteille de bon rhum agricole. Je la bois en compagnie d'une autre femme pirate rencontrées sur le port. Pour le peu que nous sommes. Il me semble déjà l'avoir vue dans les bras de Jack. « Alors ? As ton âge ma poupée ? Pourquoi ont boit tant d'alcool ?  
  
-Parce qu'on as envie de se prouver qu'on est encore bien un pirate peut- être ?  
  
-Tout le monde l'ais plus ou moins.  
  
-Bien sur. Ça, je le sait ! C'est les richous je vais te dire ma vieille ! Y en a même des PIRES que les pirates !  
  
-ça je veux bien te croire !  
  
-Qu'ils aillent brûler en enfer ! C'est pas une prière par jour qui les sauveras !  
  
-En tout cas, nous, personne ne nous sauveras !  
  
-Tu l'as dit chérie ! Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fout là avec une pauvre idiote de 16 ans même pas capable de garder un navire sous prétexte que le nouveau capitaine se nomme Sparrow ?  
  
-Je bois. Ça ne se voit pas ?  
  
J'observe ça descente. « ça oui je vois. » La tête me tourne plus qu'un peu, je me sent presque mieux tout d'un coup. Je lui prend gentiment la bouteille des mains pour porter mes lèvres au goulot. Le liquide brûlant me coule dans la gorge. Ça réchauffe. Pourquoi ? Ooouuééé !! Je sais que c'est stupide. Mais j'arrive encore à me bourrer la gueule sans remords c'est magnifique. Je laisse la bouteille à la belle métisse mais celle ci s'endort. Si je la laisse là elle va se faire machiner si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je la tire donc tant bien que mal sous une couverture dans un coin. Ça aurait été un homme tant pis pour sa gueule. Les plus protecteurs nous disent de ne pas sortir et de ne pas porter des vêtements trop sexy pour ne pas se faire violer le soir entre deux murs. Faut pas qu'ils oublient que c'est de leur faute si on est pas libres. La faute des hommes soit disant maîtres du monde. Je leur en collerais moi des maîtres. Après leur avoir couper à tous leur virilité ! Non ça c'est un mauvais plant. Un très mauvais plan pas bon pour les femmes. Mais il faut leur prouver que si nous ont a besoin d'eux quand même pour vivre eux aussi.. Ils ont besoin de nous. ALORS RESPECT ! MERDE ! Shit. Merdia. Enfin vous m'avez comprise. Je titube un instant avant de trouver le chemin de ma piaule. J'ai bien dit MA piaule. C'est à dire que j'ai pas eut besoin de jack pour me la payer. Havre paix décorée à l'indienne et à l'asiatique. Ambiance tamisée et liberté totale. De l'esprit notamment. Je m'y écroule et m'endors comme une bien heureuse.  
  
Quelques semaines ont passées. Je n'ais toujours pas prit de nouvelles de Jack et ça me va peut-être mieux comme ça. A l'heure qu'il est il est sûrement en train de courir je ne sais quels jupons. Je me suis démerdée pour arnaquer quelques touristes passant dans le coin. Et je vis comme ça. Encore capable de faire des méchancetés. Sauf que moi j'ai pas d'appât pour ça contrairement à un certain pirate aux yeux maquillés dont je ne citerais pas le nom ! Décidément. Son visage m'obsède. Bof ! ça finiras bien par passer ! En ce moment, je vois de plus en plus de soldats français dans les rues. Ce qui est étrange très étrange. Je me débrouille toujours pour ne pas trop les attirer. Jusqu'au jour, où me baladant du coté des collines, je suis tombée sur ce cher monsieur-je-bat-ma-femme. Déguisé en soldat. IL a fait tomber mon chapeau, m'as empoigné par le bras et m'as arraché mon foulard. « C'est vous que je cherchais criminelle ! Qu'avez vous fait de ma femme ???  
  
-Vous le savez très bien ! Lâchez moi ! /J'en ais plein le dos d'avance./  
  
Je m'arrache à son étreinte. Il sort sa lame pour me menacer. Tout en rongeant un ongle je sort de ma ceinture mon mousquet que j'arme sous son nez. Il blanchit et se met à crier. « SOLDATS ! ELLE EST ICI ! A MOI ! A MOI ! » Je rengaine mon arme alors qu'une troupe se ramène par ici. Je tente de les semer dans la rue sans aucun effets. C'est là que j'aperçoit tous ces portraits de moi placardés sur les murs. Il faut dire que je me ballade en ville le soir, et la plupart du temps quand je me ballade c'est saoule. C'est promis !!!!! Dés que tout ça c'est finis je ne boirais plus que du thé infusé à l'eau de mer ! Je finis par en empaler un sur une poutre passant par là. J'ai courut dans quelques rues, assommés quelques uns, me suis réfugiée sur quelques toits puis le noir.  
  
Je me rappelle à peine comment je me suis retrouvée là. Ces cons m'ont frappés forts. Lorsque que je tente de bouger sur la paillasse de la cellule, je retient un cris. C'est a moi d'avoir une côte en vadrouille. Et une cheville. Ce qui en soit est plus emmerdant. J'ai aussi la lèvre ouverte. Et plus les douleurs apparaissent et plus je me souviens. Un coup, porté par John ce très cher second. Anglais lui pourtant. Je regrette presque soudain de ne pas être restée avec Jack. Après tout, il m'avait proposé une place de vigie ce qui n'était en soit pas si mal. Genre, il aurait put me consigner au fond de sa cabine comme son esclave personnel. Non. Il savait que j'aurais fuit direct. Quelle idée d'avoir emmené sa femme aux philippines je vous jure. Il est vrai que j'avais pas vraiment envie d'y retourner moi. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment au caraïbes l'ambiance est plutôt mauvaises comme vous pouvez le constater. Mais nous teindrons. Avant de sûrement se réfugier avec les autres en océan indien.Le second arrive à cet instant. Moi qui un instant l'ais trouvé sympathique. Je commence à être naïves c'est pas bon. « J'ai beaucoup rêvé de cette scène.  
  
-Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas mon cas.  
  
-Je devenais français, et non seulement je vous flanquais une raclée dont vous vous souviendrez mais en plus j'ai le plaisir de vous voir croupir en prison. Comme cet ami, dont vous avez fait disparaître la femme par je ne sais quel maléfice.  
  
-Faîtes moi confiance. Demain, c'est un cauchemar que vous ferez. Et dans ce cauchemar, je vous tranche très très lentement la gorge, attendant avec impatience et délice que votre chemise s'imbibe de votre sang.  
  
Il ne fait que sourire. Tient. Je pourrais aussi lui arracher les dents. Vu combien il doit les lustrer j'en tirerais un bon prix.J'ai dit ces paroles lentement sur une voix presque sexy tirant comme il faut sur les S en mimant le geste comme il faut en m'approchant de barreaux en boitant légèrement. Il me laisse un gamelle de pain dans laquelle je frappe du pied, la sortant de la cellule. Je n'avais même pas remarquée que je n'étais pas seule. Une autre femme. Habillée d'une robe plutôt ouverte. Lorsque le second s'est éclipsé elle m'adresse la parole. « Tu ne me demande pas pourquoi je suis là ?  
  
-Ecoute chérie, rien que par ta tenue je m'en doute. Escamoteuse ?  
  
-Et toi ? Sorcellerie ?  
  
-Et piraterie. Je me suis tuée deux fois. Mon record. /Je soupire en laissant mes bras en m'accrochant aux barreaux./  
  
Son rire clair résonne dans la pièce. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ici on est seulement enfermé à vie.  
  
-Quoi ? On t'as enfermé là pour vol ?  
  
-Oui. Faut dire, c'est pas la première fois que je me fait prendre.  
  
-Moi non plus, mais jamais à ce niveau. D'habitude il y a toujours la mer ou une poulie, ou une super prise d'arts martiaux pour s'en sortir mais là. Que dalle. Il me dégoûte ce mec. Je le tuerais.  
  
-Tu mériterais trois fois la mort.  
  
-Une fois de plus une fois de moins. Au moins j'aurais sauvé la face !  
  
-J'hallucine ! Une femme avec une fierté d'homme !  
  
-Moi une femme ? Tu m'as bien regardée ?  
  
-Oui. Tu fait environs 1m60 tes cheveux courts font penser presque à une jeune garçon. Mais tes formes te trahissent. Ensuite tu as une voix plutôt aiguë et tu jure comme un pirate. Si j'en juge ta tenue et ce que tu me dis tu en est une. Mais les seules sont Mc Lift et Lewis. Les vrai.  
  
-Désolée que mon image te déçoive.  
  
-Comment ça ? Tu ne veux pas me faire croire que tu es une de ses terreurs des mers ?  
  
A genoux, à bouts de nerfs je tourne vers elle un visage peint d'un sourire des plus sadiques. Je me relève toujours aussi folle et je lui souffle au visage. « C'est pas parce que j'ai la tête d'une gamine écervelée que je ne suis pas capable de commander un navire. Qui te dit que la. Maintenant je ne puisse pas te couper les oreilles ? Mmm ? Tu crois peut-être que tu vaut mieux que moi ? Je te rappelle que l'on croupis dans la mêle cellule. C'est bien qu'il y a eut une faille dans ton jeu ma belle. » Je me recule et dévoile un morceau de mon tatouage. Qui, /j'avais oublié de le souligner. soucis de fierté une fois de plus sûrement. Heureusement qu'il est dans mon dos./ Comporte non seulement ce superbe dragon mais en plus, une lettre. En caractère gothique. Pas bien grande. Coincée entre deux écailles du reptile imaginaire. Un S. Il n'as pas put s'empêcher de me faire chier jusqu'au bout celui là. Je finis par m'asseoir pour réfléchir à un moyen de sortir d'ici. Les jours passent et décidément je ne trouve rien. Je me souviens que Jack m'as raconté il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il suffisait de soulever certaines grilles. J'ai essayé. En effet ça marche plus ou moins. Sauf que les gonds de celles ci sont si longs que le banc qui me sert de levier n'est pas assez volumineux. Et l'autre idiote me regarde faire sans même m'aider. Persuadée qu'il n'y a pas un semblant d'espoir. Je frappe sur le meuble avec rage, du pied et détruit le pied de celui ci. Les prisonniers commencent à s'entasser dans la prison et on commence peu à peu à trouver des hommes avec nous. Je me réfugie dans un coin. Me servant d'une esquille d'os pour toute arme. Je commence vraiment à tourner en bourrique. Je deviens de plus en plus dérangée si je ne l'étais pas déjà. Les jours sont les même et c'est limite si on nous laisse de quoi manger. Et est venu. Le jour où une vieille connaissance est pénétrée dans la prison. « Oh ! Soyez sympas ! Une bouteille de rhum et de l'or ça se refuse pas ! » les mimiques efféminés s'arrêtèrent là. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est enfermés et je ne veux pas le savoir. Au départ, il était dans la cellule voisine de la mienne et malheureusement du coin où je me suis réfugiée. Pas question d'en changer. Maintenant que chacun à son territoire. Je fulmine mais je dois bien avouer que sa seule présence m'aide à ne pas sombrer dans la démence totale. Nous, forbans si libres, enfermés c'est pire que la pendaison. Ils sont en manque de corde ou quoi ? Un soir, alors que j'étais recroquevillée sur ma palliasse, tentant d'amplifier la légère brise marine caressant ma joue, j'ai sentit un bras contre ma taille, qui plaquait encore plus mon corps contre les barreaux avant d'y appuyé le sien. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux , je me suis retrouvée en face de deux prunelles noires et malicieuses noircies de khôl.. Au début, j'avais trouvé ça si stupide d'être enfermée que je n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas être un pirate avec un c?ur ? hum ? J'ai refermé les yeux à cette vision pourtant agréable. « On m'as dit que tu tombai folle, que tu tremblais que tu piquais des crises d'hystéries. Où est ton courage légendaire ? Cela fait seulement un mois que tu es enfermée. » Il a murmuré cette phrase à mon regard fermé à toute discussion. Je n'avais qu'une envie, apprécier le poids de ce bras si rassurant. J'ai déplié le miens à travers les barreaux. Ma main s'est glissée dans sa chemise entrouverte comme toujours pour se poser sur sa poitrine. J'ai soufflé un mot que je ne pensais pas qu'il entendrait. J'ai pensé que peut-être il croirait que j'ai totalement perdu l'esprit. « là. » Et une larme a enfin roulée sur ma joue. Dieu sait si j'ai essayé de m'échapper d'ici. Mon acharnement m'as épuisée. J'ai pas sangloter. Je ne sanglote jamais. Pas moi. C'est alors qu'il a sourit sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Ce que j'ai compris ce jour là c'est son envie de bouffonner à longueur de journée. J'ai envie aussi maintenant. N'est-ce pas un grain pour se protéger plutôt qu'autre chose ? N'est-ce pas les plus fous qui cachent leur folie ? Il s'est redressé, agenouillé face à moi retirant son bras d'une façon caressante. Deux voix dans ma tête me déchire l'esprit l'une me dit de lui rouler la pelle du siècle, l'autre de ne surtout pas lui céder. Et je me relève aussi, pour faire face à ce visage qui me désire. Ben dis donc. C'est pas souvent qu'on me désire comme ça. Il a passé sa main vers mon menton pour l'approcher. Puis il a caresser mes lèvres d'une façon si tendre. Une fois de plus c'était si stupide que je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Il m'incite à venir en chercher plus, m'embrassant comme jamais il ne l'avait jamais fait.. Bon dieu. La stupidité, j'adore ça.. 


	4. Chapitre quatre : Evasion

Il fait nuit. L'heure est sûrement au matin et la majorité des prisonniers bandits des mers ou des terres, dorment tous à poings fermés. Entre les ronflements de certains et les rêves sonores d'autre, j'ai les yeux ouverts vers le plafond. Peut-être à cause de ce rayon de lune qui en éclaire les poutres vermoulues. Ça sent le bois humide d'un galion de fortune. Je souris à cette vision. Je suis toujours allongée, presque contre la grille froide. Derrière celle ci, la même terreur des caraïbes maquillé comme une princesse marocaine. Ça aussi ça me fait sourire. Ses doigts emmêlés aux miens au travers des barreaux me rassurent. On a beau être pirate, quand on a seulement 16 ans et des mains parfois trop fines pour tenir un mousquet comme il le faudrait, une main musclée est toujours la bienvenue. La même qui m'as appris à nager, à me battre et à rouler ma première cigarette. Le goût du tabac exotique est très sec. Rien de tel de se bousiller les poumons après une bonne chasse. L'une des flammes des ténèbres a besoin de soutient. Et oui. Et non. ET MERDE ! Je vais pas recommencer à me prendre la tête avec ça. Oh ! Putain ! J'aurais besoin d'une bonne douche moi. Jack aussi d'ailleurs. « Alors ? Tu veux toujours pas me dire comment t'es devenu pirate ?  
  
-Ecoute bébé. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.  
  
-Déjà, je sais que tu es enfant perdu. Comme moi.  
  
-Et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ais pas laissé crever sur l'eau. J'avais l'impression de me voir. A part que j'étais pas en robe. /déclare t'il très sérieusement/  
  
J'ai faillit éclater de rire. Jack en robe !!!!! Mwa !!! Mauvaise image mentale ! Mauvaise image mentale. L'une de ses mèches de cheveux vient me caresser l'épaule, que ma chemise trop grande laisse entrevoir. Elles s'emmêlent encore. Rien à faire. Mais c'est peut-être pas plus mal. J'adore sa tignasse. Les doigts de ma main libre s'amusent à enrouler et dérouler la mèche autour d'eux. « C'est d'accord. Sauf que je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de l'abordage du navire de mes parents. J'avais environs ton âge. 8 ans. Un vieux briscard m'as recueillit. Et comme toi j'ai découvert la liberté, un sang de pirate battait déjà dans mes veines. Sauf que mes parents eux, m'ont retrouvés 5 ans après. J'ai reçut une éducation très. sévère et riche. Danse, langues.  
  
-Et l'habillage des femmes ? Les robes justement ?  
  
-ça ! Rien à voir ! Tu as bien dut remarquer que les belles bourgeoises ils aiment ça les pirates ! Je dirais même, pardonne moi l'expression, ça les excitent.. J'en ais bien profité. Et la robe que tu as porté appartenait à l'une d'elles.  
  
-J'aurais dut y penser.  
  
-La prostituée du bar. Celle que tu as giflée. Elle était sur un des navires que j'ai pillé. Elle n'as pas apprécié que je la mette sous mes draps seulement pour le plaisir.  
  
-C'est ce que tu fais en général non ?  
  
-C'est quoi cette insinuation ? Max Max ! Crois moi ! T'es jeune. Très jeune. Et j'en aurais pas profité comme ça.  
  
-C'est bon ! Je te demande pas de m'aimer !  
  
-De te respecter et de t'aimer. Ce que je fais.  
  
-Disons que ça ne te ressemble pas beaucoup.  
  
-Tu doute de moi.  
  
-Un peu parfois.  
  
-Oh bébé !  
  
-T'es un pirate oui ou merde ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Je te l'accorde. Chui pas vraiment toujours digne de confiance. Mais !  
  
-C'est bon !!! Je te charrie ! Il FAUT qu'on sorte d'ici Jack.  
  
-J'ai ma petite idée la dessus. Surtout que c'est extrêmement frustrant ces barreaux.  
  
Je me tourne vers lui. Abandonnant ma contemplation du plafond pour lui sourire. Quelque peu intéressée. « Ah oui ? Tu trouve ? Moi j'aime. ça te garde à distance. » Il se met à me chatouiller et je retient un éclat de rire. Si je réveille les autres je vais me faire massacrer. « Non je te jure. Tu risque de regretter cette nuit torride sur une plage de sable blanc éclairée de lune.  
  
-Torride ? Mouais.  
  
-Mais bon dieu ! Qui t'as ravis ta virginité toi ?  
  
-/Je soupire/ Toi.  
  
-Comment ?  
  
-Tu m'as très bien entendue.  
  
-Tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Pourquoi ?  
  
Sa voix s'est soudainement faîte inquiète et douce à la fois. Etrange. Une chose qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Il me caresse la joue comme le vent l'as fait un jour plus tôt. C'est le vent Jack. Energique et trop volatile pour pouvoir l'attraper. J'ai l'impression sans vouloir me vanter d'avoir réussit à mettre plus ou moins une main magique à ses cotés. Le fait qu'il soit inquiet du fait que ce soit lui le premier. Il a été le premier partout pour moi il faut dire. Mon visage s'est assombris quand sa main la effleuré. « Pourquoi bébé ? » J'ai finit par sourire à nouveau en me souvenant de cette nuit là. « Tu crois que tu aurais écouté ?  
  
-/Il sourit à son tour en me dévorant des yeux./ Si je me souviens bien. Non. Mais je. C'est pas facile à dire.  
  
-Tu veux savoir si j'ai apprécié ?  
  
-/Un moment, j'ai crut pouvoir le voir rougir. Vous savez quoi public ???? J'ai Jack Sparrow dans la poche jusqu'au cou !!!/ Oui.  
  
Je me mort la lèvre en fermant les yeux. C'est la première fois que je le vois parler de ça avec tant de pudeur. Lui qui est d'habitude si vulgaire. Et encore ! J'ai rien droit de dire je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux ! Il me regarde et rit : « Quoi ?  
  
-T'inquiète ! C'était plus que génial.  
  
-Attend ! J'ai but et c'était génial ! Tu te fout de moi ?  
  
-Non. T'as été génial et c'est tout.. Je te l'ais dit en plus il me semble.  
  
-Et ça t'as même donné envie de recommencer ???  
  
Là, ne voulant pas lui faire trop de fleurs je me retourne dos à la grille. Je l'entend rire doucement et poser cette main pesante sur ma hanche pour dormir.  
  
Vous savez ce que c'était son idée ??? MMM ?? Avez vous la moindre idée de la sienne ??? NNAAANNN !!! Chui sûre que non ! Les soldats vont venir cet après midi cherché les femmes de la prison pour leur donner une dernière chance de se racheter si vous voyez de quoi je parle. « PAS QUESTION QUE JE BAISE AVEC L'UN DE CES POUILLEUX TU M'ENTEND !  
  
-Ta gueule Lewis ! Tout le monde te regarde ! Je te demande pas de baiser avec ! Je te demande d'en séduire un pour sortir de là ! De plus il libérons aussi certains hommes !  
  
-Et toi ? Tu va te travestir je présume ? /Jack en robe c'était un signe du destin../ Quand aux hommes libérés Sparrow ! Avec un nom pareil tu crois encore au père noël ???  
  
-Tu m'as bien regardé ? Non je pensais plutôt te provoquer. Mate ça !  
  
Il sort de dessous sa « couverture », un gros morceaux de viande crue saignante. « C'est la bouffe du chien. » Je tourne de l'?il quand je commence à comprendre. « Je vais la planquer sous ma chemise. Quand tu seras sortie, ce qui se fera certainement vu que ton John t'as à la bonne, tu pique un poignard et tu la plante dans la bidoche une fois que je t'aurais insultée ! » Je manque d'en rire ! Le pire c'est qu'il a l'air satisfait ! On est vraiment des cas désespérés !!! « Comme ça je sortirais en prétextant une blessure incurable !  
  
-Compte pas sur moi pour venir te déterrer !  
  
-Pas besoin ! Les blessés et les morts il font comme nous ! Ils les jettent à l'eau.  
  
-C'est vrai. Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais boire la tasse !  
  
A cet instant rentre Le second et ses hommes. Je m'écarte de Jack. Si ils voient qu'on est de mèche, ça foutras tout à l'eau. Bien que le second lui soit au courant. Ils pointent sur nous leur fusils. Je m'appuis de façon féline au barreau. Les premiers soldats entrent, tâtant les femmes, jeunes ou non comme du bétail acheté au marché du coin. Je rage quand l'un passe et me met la main aux fesses tout en me plaquant contre lui. Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire je vous jure ! « Mmm. T'es pas vilaine toi ! Pas aussi jolie que tes camarades mais pas vilaine ! Les petites femmes habillée en homme ça a du caractère la majorité du temps non ?  
  
-Soldat ! Laisse là ! Je me la réserve !  
  
Il rit et me lâche. Ma main s'est crispée aux barreaux. Se retenant de l'étrangler. « John n'est-il pas » , rentre dans la cellule et viens automatiquement vers moi. « N'essayez pas de vous enfuir mademoiselle. Et pas d'entourloupe avec votre ami !  
  
-ça ! Un ami ? Il vient de me demander de me prostituer pour sortir d'ici !  
  
-Oh ! Ce n'est pas très galant de sa part.  
  
-C'que vous êtes sexy en uniforme.  
  
-Vous me semblez bien docile..  
  
-Disons qu'un mois passé sans contact humain c'est. Frustrant. /je dit ce mot en jetant un regard provocateur à Jack. JE HAIS ! Les improvisation de ce genre !/ Et quand au fait que je suis plus. docile. Je pense que vous vous trompez. D'ailleurs, j'ai promis à cet abrutit qu'il ne sortirais pas vivant de cette prison.  
  
-Bonne initiative. /Les hommes sont de véritables navets a peine on se met à rouler des hanches./  
  
-Hé !!! LEWIS ! Je te permet pas de m'insulter espèce de petite garce ! C'est dommage tu sais ! T'était un bon coup au lit ! Mais tes airs de princesses me répugne ! Va donc ! Va baiser ce fils de pute !  
  
Jack me crache même sur les pompes. Je fait un grand sourire au second tout en empruntant sa dague d'une caresse. « Permettez. » Je fait en sorte que Jack ne l'aperçoive pas et me retourne très vite face aux barreaux pour lui planter la dague dans le ventre. C'est étrange. Je remarque vite, qu'il a laissé sa viande à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je serre le manche du couteau. QUEL CON !!! Bon sang quel idiot ! Un sourire apparaît sur son visage comme il tombe à genoux. Je laisse la dague dans la blessure. Si je la retire ça va aggraver l'hémorragie. Ne pas pleurer ne pas pleurer BORDEL DE MERDE NE PAS PLEURER ! Je l'embrasse furtivement tandis qu'on me tire en arrière. Il me fait tant bien que mal un clin d'?il que j'ai tout juste le temps d'apercevoir en tournant au couloir. Heureusement que je ne l'ais pas enfoncée en entier. « Vous me libéré d'une tâche ingrate merci.  
  
-De rien./je souffle ces mots plus que je ne les articules/  
  
Il me conduit direct à sa chambre. Plus pervers tu meurt ! j'entend dans le couloir des soldats passer en disant que le corps pu déjà. Quelques minutes après un grand plouf. Le second s'approche de moi et je porte directement mes mains à sa gorge. Il tente de les enlever. C'est qu'il a de la force ce sale con ! Je le gifle du coude et il s'étale au sol. Je lui saute dessus pour continuer à l'étrangler avant qu'il n'appelle ses troupes. Il est d'un naïf. Je le vois commencer à suffoquer lentement, a moitié assommé. Sa langue commence à sortir de sa bouche mais j'entend les soldats rappliquer au rapport sûrement. Je le lâche et passe par la meurtrière pour plonger dans l'eau. Il ne paye rien pour attendre. J'ai crut que la descente serait interminable. Un peu de sang flotte encore dans l'eau. Quel maso ! Il a l'air de s'en être sortit puisque je ne le trouve pas sous l'eau. Blessé dans ces mers ça attire les requins ! Heureusement que nous sommes sur la côte mais tout de même ! Je nage vite. Il ne faudrait pas que les soldats nous retrouve. J'arrive sur une plage déserte. Sûrement de l'autre coté de l'île. J'y aperçoit une tâche rouge souiller le sable blanc. Par dessus un corps plutôt mal en point. Jack, haletant, ce tenant le ventre. J'arrive à sa proximité. Le temps que je m'agenouille au dessus de lui il s'est évanouis. Je m'empresse de penser la blessure avec des plantes du coin et de faire un garrot avec le bas de ma chemise sur certaines veines. Ensuite, je le traîne comme je peux (je vous ais dit que je fait qu'un petit mètre 60 ??? Lui en fait bien 80 voir 90 !!) jusque la barque du pécheur qui traîne toujours dans le coin. Je n'ais aucune idée d'où peux bien se trouver l'Onyx et je ne prend même pas le temps de goûter à ma liberté. Cette barque là, par chance n'as pas besoin d'être échoppée toute les cinq minutes. Après quelques heures nous arrivons en vue de l'île pirates. Ouf ! La jeune métisse avec laquelle j'avais but un soir est sur le port par chance. Elle m'aide a transporter le pirate dans ma piaule. Dans laquelle il n'as jamais pénétré tient d'ailleurs.  
  
Je la remercie d'une bouteille de rhum stockée par là en lui conseillant d'avoir une descente moins rapide. J'ouvre cette fois complètement la chemise de Jack qui est allongé sur mon lit. Son torse est couvert de cicatrices. Tout comme son dos d'ailleurs. Il en aura une de plus et une belle. Grâce à dieu j'avais choisit un poignard court !!!! Il commence de plus à avoir de la fièvre et cette fois je pense sa plaie avec des produits adéquate volé sur un galion marchant qui ravitaillait certains hôpitaux anglais. Le soir venu, je l'entend bouger un peu. Mais, trop fâchée pour lui parler je reste appuyée à la fenêtre. Respirant la bonne odeur d'encens indien que j'ai trouvé sur le marché. Ça ! C'est le parfum de la liberté !! Vous pouvez pas savoir combien c'est agréable .On ne peut pas rester ici. Cela devient trop dangereux. Je sent que l'ont va devoir partir comme la plupart des pirates des caraïbes. Vers le pacifique. La première fois qu'on l'a fait, on aurait dut y rester. La bas, c'est encore trop sauvage et trop lointain pour que les anglais et les français commandent tout. Les Antilles cela devient trop restreint. Cette fois, je l'entend se lever en grognant quelques jurons. « Tu devrais resté couché. » Je lui balance ça froidement. Sans quitter ma contemplation de la ville côtière illuminée. Il vient néanmoins jusqu'à moi et tente de m'embrasser dans le cou. Je me retourne et lui flanque une énorme gifle. Le voilà qui sourit encore !!!! Il veut ma mort bon sang !!! « TU VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS AUX BORDS DE LA CRISE DE NERFS !!!!  
  
-Mais Max !  
  
-Y a pas de MAIS MAX !  
  
-C'est les insultes qui t'ont pas plus ??  
  
-NON ! Les insultes je me contre fout ! C'est CA ! /Je lui appuis sur le ventre et il a une grimace/ Qui m'énerve !  
  
-C'était pas crédible avec un bout de viande !  
  
-Tu m'as prise pour une gourde ou quoi ! Je sais bien que c'est pas crédible ! J'en aurais pissé dans mon froc ! Mais c'était la seule idée lumineuse que tu as eut !!!!  
  
-Bébé ! Te fâche pas ! On est sortit de taule non ? Et si je te l'avais dit t'aurais jamais accepté !  
  
-Et pour cause !  
  
-ça va ! Se sera une cicatrice de plus ! C'est pas profond !  
  
-manquerait plus que ça.  
  
J'avais calculé mon coup par rapport à l'épaisseur de la viande. Sa main passe dans ma chemise et me caresse allégrement le ventre. Je lâche un profond soupir de ras le bol, je m'empare de sa longue veste, fourre mon tabac dans sa poche et sort de la chambre. De l'air s'il vous plait de l'air. Je me prend à fumer sur la falaise où on a regardé la lune un soir de beuverie. Les coudes sur les genoux. J'aime bien la couleur de la fumée sous la lune c'est jolie. Faut dire, depuis que je vois autre chose que des murs de pierre poisseux je m'extasie sur un rien. Même la flamme de mon allumette me passionne. Et ce goût de tabac dont je me remémorais la saveur en prison. Plus jamais de taule ! Ou je serais irrécupérable ! On dit que ça assagit ! Je ne suis pas tout a fait d'accord !!! Je finit par me lever pour rentrer estimant qu'il faudrait affronter le monstre un jour ou l'autre et que, vu l'heure, demain matin je serais encore bonne à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Lorsque je rentre dans la chambre, Jack est étendu sur le lit, les bras sous la tête, les yeux grand ouvert et la lanterne éteinte. Il tourne son regard vers moi. Je l'ignore. Faisant celle qui ne voit pas dans la pénombre. Je pose sa veste et mon tabac passe la main dans mes cheveux et m'assoit dans le fauteuil. Je préfère soudain dormir là. « On ne peut pas rester ici non plus. On va nous retrouver. » Sa voix s'élève drôlement dans le noir. Je vide le verre d'alcool que je me suis discrètement versé. « Je suis d'accord. Où est l'Onyx ?  
  
-En sécurité a l'île du trésor.  
  
-T'appelle ça de la sécurité ?  
  
-Demain on part pour le pacifique.  
  
-Et les Turner ?  
  
-On les emmène. Je leur en ais parlé avant qu'on me capture. Le rendez vous tient toujours et c'est demain. Et c'est pour ça que c'était à la vie à la mort.  
  
-Faillait m'en parler.  
  
-Tu frappe dur. /Il se frotte la joue/  
  
-Tu l'as mérité. Bien. Dors. Demain tu pourrais avoir besoin de courir vite.  
  
-Je t'avais promis une nuit torride non ?  
  
-Chui pas d'humeur. Et en plus dans ton état se serait pas raisonnable.  
  
-Sale môme.  
  
-C'est toi qui dit ça ? C'est marrant tient. J'ai pensé la même chose.  
  
-C'est à moi que je disais ça.  
  
-Tu te parle à toi même ? De mieux en mieux.  
  
Il se lève si violemment que je n'ais pas le temps de réagir. Les pieds repliés sur le fauteuil. Il se tient au dessus de moi, s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs. Et s'approche. Non non ! Oui oui ! Non non non non... Il ne peux pas être en train de m'embrasser ! Je suis furieuse ! Tu te rappelle Max ? FU-RI-EUSE ! Je le repousse plus gentiment que je ne devrais. « Essais pas de m'acheter s'il te plait. Va au lit. » Il embrasse alors ma joue tout de même et obéis. Curieusement. Et je reste dans mon fauteuil. Refusant de me faire une place dans mon propre lit au côtés de Jack. Il se réveille tout juste le matin alors que je suis déjà levée. Toute courbaturée. L'odeur du cacao chaud sûrement. « Debout ! Il fait bientôt jour il faut absolument qu'on parte maintenant. » Il s'habille tant bien que mal et nous prenons le chemin du port pour tenter de faucher une embarcation précaire. Lorsqu'on arrive au navire, le soleil commence à bien monter dans le ciel. Quand je pense qu'on se jette tout droit dans la gueule du loup en allant récupérer les Tuners à Port Royal. Je fais part de mon inquiétude à Jack qui retrouve ses marins avec plaisirs. « Il nous attendent au large. J'ai donné une carte à Will. Espérons qu'il l'ais toujours ! » OooK ! Je sais pas comment vous le sentez vous vous mais moi mal ! De plus, ne n'avons pas de provisions, et l'Onyx est en très mauvais état depuis que c'est lui qui en as prit le commandement. « T'as vu l'état du rafiot ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'on va passer le continent du sud comme ça ? On va couler à peine à mis chemin !  
  
-J'y ais pensé figure toi. On va s'arrêter dans une île déserte que je connais et en profiter pour réparer et prendre quelques provisions. Ensuite, on attaquera un navire marchand. Il en passe toute les semaines dans ces eaux. Ils font un espèce de deuxième commerce triangulaire avec les indigènes.  
  
-Oh.  
  
-Aller bébé ! Soit mes yeux s'il te plait.  
  
Je monte en haut de la vigie. Les goélettes ont l'air d'être au port. Et un petit radeau dérive vers nous. Eli nous fait de grand signe. Et cette distance du Port je ne peux pas me permettre de crier et je fais signe à Jack d'aller un peu de bâbord seulement pour les récupérer. Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir tenir sans tomber folle avec Eli en plus sur le navire. Enfin. Vu que le voyage va durer des mois j'ai plutôt intérêt à faire des concessions. On s'éloigne avant que les soldats anglais nous repère. « Mon père dort même encore ! » Rit Elizabeth. Je suis descendue de vigie pour leur dire bonjour. « J'espère que le mari de ta tante ne ta pas trop ennuyé après l'incident de votre mariage ?  
  
-Oh non ! C'est après vous qu'il en avait !  
  
-On a remarqué merci.  
  
Jack passe son bras autour des épaule de Will et lui demande « Alors ? C'est pour quand les beaux enfants ? Et la belle maison de riche commerçant ?  
  
-Pas pour tout de suite mais y s'y emplois. /Répond t'il pudiquement en rougissant./  
  
Elizabeth lève les yeux au ciel et me sourit. Je lui rend. Depuis qu'elle est mariée à Will je lui vous déjà plus de respect. Allez savoir pourquoi ??? Elle me montre fièrement qu'elle a mis un pantalon. Je n'avais même pas remarqué. « Bonne initiative !  
  
-Comment ça se passe avec Jack ?  
  
-Je sais pas.  
  
-Comment ça tu sais pas ? Vous êtes comme les deux doigts de la main tout les deux.  
  
-J'ai passé un mois en prison. Dont une semaine en sa compagnie de l'autre coté des barreaux.  
  
-Oh ! Mon oncle ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Comment êtes vous sortit ?  
  
-Tu ne va pas me croire ! Je lui ais enfoncé une dague dans le ventre.  
  
-Pour de faux ??  
  
-C'était prévu comme ça mais monsieur à changé les plans au dernier moment.  
  
-Aïe ! Quel idiot !  
  
-J'ai eut la même réaction. Sauf que moi je l'avais sous la main pour le gifler. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'est laissé blesser comme ça !  
  
-Il voulait te faire sortir !  
  
-J'était déjà sortit moi ! C'était pour se faire sortir ! Il aurait pas put se faire ça lui même ???  
  
-C'est ridicule ce que tu dis !  
  
-je sais.  
  
-En fait, tu lui en veut parce que tu as eut peur pour lui.  
  
-NON ! JA-MAIS !  
  
A ces mots je m'agrippe au filet pour me réfugier en vigie. Jamais je n'aurais dut me vider comme ça à cette gourde. Comment as t'elle réussit à me cerner comme ça ??? Peut-être n'as t'elle pas tout à fait tord. Jack me saoule. Il me prend la tête comme c'est pas possible. Mais je ne vais pas partir une fois de plus. Vu que ça a été une super réussite vacances en prison. Faut que je m'y fasse c'est tout ! C'était moins compliqué quand je m'étais qu'une amie, une gamine, un simple compagnons à ses ordres. Maintenant que je le considère comme un égal c'est dur que me dire que c'est lui qui domine un point c'est tout. C'est a accepter tel quel.  
  
Alors que la nuit tombait tout doucement sur l'océan, je me décidais enfin à descendre de mon perchoir. J'ai sourit, la joue sur mon genoux. Jack a raison. On est mieux nul part ailleurs qu'ici. Alors que je refaisait un n?ud bâclé par un jeune marin, je perçoit un pas familier. Je n'espérais pas qu'il vienne me voir à peine descendue. Il ne prononce pas un mot. Se contentant de me caresser les hanches, une main sous ma chemise. Je ferme les yeux tout en continuant de faire mon n?ud. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que ce pirate un peu maso puisse avoir des mains pareilles. Une fois sa peau sur la mienne ça devient incontrôlable. Lorsque celle qui s'était réfugiée sous mes fringues commence à remonter le long de mon ventre d'une façon pressante je me redresse et je m'appuis contre lui, passant ma main dans sa nuque. Ça y est, il me contrôle sans que je ne puisse rien y faire... Ses lèvres commencent à aspirer la peau de mon cou, m'arrachant un frisson de plus. Il appuis encore plus son bassin contre le mien, sa seconde main passe sous le tissus de mon pantalon. Ma main libre conduit la première sur ma peau. Il m'assoit sur son genoux qu'il pose sur la marche avant le mat. Je me retourne vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme bon me semble. Pour être torride, ça va être torride. « Viens là princesse. » Il me prend dans ses bras et m'entraîne dans la petite cale avant ou l'on range les provisions. Je joue avec ses cheveux et son oreille. Il m'allonge sur les sacs de toiles et allume la seule lampe à pétrole de l'endroit. Il me rejoint, et embrasse mon décolleté. « Tu va pas aimer ce que je vais te dire..  
  
-Vas-y toujours.  
  
-Pardon.  
  
Je me met à rire. C'est vrai que je lui avais dit, ou plutôt gueulé que j'en avais assez de ses excuses. C'est à cet instant, étouffant mon éclat de voix qu'il s'empare des mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux sous la tendre caresse de sa langue sur la mienne. Ma tête tourne sous toutes ses caresses, me poussant à les lui rendre. Il grogne de plaisir tout en gardant ses lèvres soudées aux miennes. J'ai à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle entre deux de ses baisers, le sang me montant déjà aux joues.  
  
Un moins en mer déjà. Nous nous sommes arrêtés comme c'était prévu pour refaire le plein de tout. Et repartis. Je m'entend à présent bien avec Elizabeth. On s'est baladée sur l'île. Et mieux ! Elle a demandé que je lui apprenne un peu les règles de la navigation. Je l'ais aidée à monter en vigie un soir. Elle a adoré voir l'océan s'embraser. Sauf que depuis un temps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de moins en moins le pied marin. Une journée j'ai été malade comme jamais sur le pont. Non seulement je me sentais pas bien, mais en plus Jack me charriait à mort. La tête par dessus bord je tentais de le chasser du bras comme je pouvais, me marrant à moitié. C'est le seul bon point en ce moment. Je suis de bonne humeur !!! Ce qui en soit n'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Vu combien je peut être sarcastique !!! Une fringale me prend tout d'un coup et je pioche une pomme dans le tonneaux prévu à cet effet. Ou plutôt je plonge dedans. C'est une taille de tonneaux carrément extra ! Quelques jours plus tard je suis forcée de me couvrir car le temps fraîchit. Je fume une cigarette appuyée au bastingage pour me réchauffer. Je ne sais même pas si c'est la fumée du tabac que je rejette ou simplement mon souffle dans l'air frais. « Alors capitaine ? On nous trouvons nous ? 


	5. Chapitre cinq : Optimisme

-On va passer le cap Horn. C'est pourquoi on commence à avoir froid. Ensuite on va remonter dans les mers chaudes.  
  
-Ah. Les mers chaudes sous les tropiques. Cramer sur une plage brûlante !  
  
-Ouais ça me manque aussi.. C'est passé tes nausées ?  
  
-ça s'en va et ça revient. Jack. Justement je voulais t'en parler.  
  
-Tu pense à ce que je pense ? / Je rougit violemment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ais réfléchit./  
  
-Je pense à ce que tu pense si tu pense à la même chose que moi.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-J'ai peur.  
  
Il s'approche de moi et passe ses mains dans ma taille. Puis me souffle à l'oreille : « Ssshhh. Je suis là. T'es trop jeune. j'aurais jamais dut.  
  
-/Je sourit./ Tu sais très bien que tu dis ça pour que je te flatte du contraire.  
  
-Seul Poséidon sait combien j'ai tenté de te résister.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Pour ça. /il appuis sa main sous mon nombril/ Et aussi parce que tu avais 14 ans..  
  
Je savais que la main sur mon dos encore vierge de toute encre n'était plus celle d'un frère et encore moins celle d'un paternel. « Je m'en veux Max. J'ai l'impression que chacune des caresses que je te donne te vole un peu plus ta jeunesse. » Il me regarde sincèrement. Il n'y a jamais eut que ses yeux ou sa voix pour savoir si tu t'adresse au Bouffon Jack ou a Jack Sparrow. Bizarrement, ce n'est pas de la schizophrénie. Ces deux personnages font entièrement partit de lui et sans l'un ou sans l'autre se ne serait plus jamais le même. « ça reste entre nous. En tant que femmes tu dois connaître les superstitions marines mieux que moi. »  
  
Femme. Mouais. Voilà un déterminant qui me colle mal à la peau. C'est quoi pour moi une femme ? Elizabeth ? Quand on as vécut confondue avec les hommes ? Oui. Elle s'est une femme. Moi, j'ai toujours été Maxime Lewis entre jeune gars et jeune fille. Un pirate. Un pirate enceinte. Hum. L'image est quelques peu risible ! J'appuis mon coude sur le bord pour me tourner vers Jack. Il attend que j'expulse ma dernière bouffée pour prendre ma cigarette à son tour. « Je suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour ton souffle bébé.  
  
-Je te rappelle que c'est de toit que je tient mon goût de la débauche.  
  
Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres il s'approche. Il suffit que je le provoque un peu pour qu'il ait envie d'avoir le dessus. Décidément c'est trop facile. « Embrasse moi Max. » voilà un truc auquel je me n'attendait pas. Depuis quand il me le demande ? Avant il se servait sans même savoir si j'en avais envie. « Je ne sais pas. Si tu as mérité.  
  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
  
-Aller jolie demoiselle montre moi tes lèvres !  
  
Je lui prend le visage dans la main pour l'embrasser vigoureusement, arborant mon propre sourire carnassier. Il paraît que le sien est une pâle copie du miens c'est tout dire ! Il est surpris mais ne se démonte pas pour autant. « Pourquoi demoiselle ? Je suis Jack Sparrow un pirate MALE je te rappelle.  
  
-Si tu es cette splendide « virilité » des mers, abandonne ce genre de geste.  
  
Je dis en déployant ms doigts un à un et levant le visage au ciel, parlant avec mes mains. Déjà ça m'arrive très souvent d'accompagner mes paroles de gestes, mais ils sont loin d'être aristocratique. Ceux de Jack les imitent et sont trois fois plus amples. Ce qui le fait véritablement passer pour un clown. « Et toi arrête de te prendre pour un jeune mec !  
  
-Chui un mec ! Déguisé en fille-garçon.  
  
-**S'il vous plait lecteurs ! Ne la laisser plus jamais regarder la vie en rose !!!** Mais oui. Et moi je suis homo jusqu'à l'os..  
  
-T'as quoi contre les homo ?  
  
-Absolument rien. Sauf que je peux affirmer que tu es une fille.  
  
-Merci de me le rappeler. P'tain j'ai faim.  
  
-Tu va devenir aussi grosse que ce tonneau si tu continu !  
  
-TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA GROSSE ???!!!  
  
-Meuh !! Te fâche pas ! C'est juste un conseil !  
  
-Mouais. Un conseil de ta part sans arrières pensées ça m'effraies.  
  
-Si c'est un garçon on l'appelleras Jack junior !  
  
-ça mon gars ! C'est pas toi qui choisit !  
  
-P'TAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE POSEÏDON T'AS INTERET A ME DONNER UN FILS VIEUX BATARD !!! Et maintenant ? C'est qui qui choisit ?  
  
-Tu t'arrange pas avec l'âge toi.  
  
Voilà Willou qui débarque sur le pont. Après demain, nous accosterons sur la côte sauvage de ce coté inexploré du continent américain. « Vous avez vu Elizabeth ?  
  
-Toujours à son poste ! Elle désespère de voir la terre je crois.  
  
Jack retourne pendant ce temps à son poste pour maintenir le cap avant que l'on dévie de trop. « Je me demande quelle mouche l'as piquée.  
  
-La notre, William Turner ! Celle du pirate.  
  
-Il y avait un moment elle n'était pas du tout en joie de ce départ.  
  
-C'est pas la réaction de son père qui l'aurait fait changer d'avis ?  
  
-C'est ce que je pense. Et puis elle est née dans la soie. La peur de perdre un certain confort est compréhensible.  
  
-C'est sur. Moi par exemple j'ai peur de perdre ma paillasse, mon navire, ma cigarette, ma bouteille de rhum et les quelques grammes d'or que j'ai volé.  
  
Il sourit largement. « C'est le navire de Jack.  
  
-Nan.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Nan. Il triche. Il a toujours triché.  
  
-Il n'as pas triché ! Selon le code il t'as mutiné !  
  
-Le code le code. Ce n'est pourtant pas son livre de chevet ! Non ! Il a abusé de ma confiance !  
  
-Comme tu as abusé de la sienne lorsqu'il est partit et que tu as mutiné le premier capitaine de l'Onyx !  
  
-Dis ? tu pourrais pas prendre mon partit un peu ? Regarde ! J'avais plus rien a part un mousquet chargé d'un plomb et de sa vieille épée émoussée.  
  
-Je connais cette île.  
  
-Oh. Et ?  
  
-A part de bourrer la gueule je vois pas ce que tu as bien put faire d'intéressant !  
  
-Tu te souviens pas ?  
  
-Oh !!! Si bien sur ! En digne pirate tu as abusé de la confiance du commandant en second de la flotte anglaise sous les ordres du père de Eli.  
  
-Je n'ais pas abusé de leur confiance ! J'ai seulement abusé de mon physique innocent !  
  
-Il n'est pas innocent pour tout le monde apparemment !  
  
Il jette un coup de menton vers Jack qui nous observe ferme. Un coup d'?il sur la mer un coup d'?il sur nous. Lorsque mon regard vert croise le siens il détourne aussi vite que l'éclair les yeux vers l'horizon. « De quoi il as peur à ton avis ?  
  
-De ma jeunesse.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
-Je suis plus jeune que lui. Il a peur que tu t'intéresse à plus jeune.  
  
-Comment tu sais ça ?  
  
-Il m'en as parlé.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?  
  
-Qu'il comprendrait si tu partait avec un type de ton âge.  
  
-Mais t'es plus vieux que moi !  
  
-Fait pas ton innocente sur ce coup là. J'ai juste 4 ans de différence Max. Lui en as 12.  
  
-Ok ok. Tu sais quoi ? Je l'adore trop pour ça. Mais lui dit pas.  
  
-C'est dingue ce que vous vous ressemblez.  
  
-Dis pas de conneries Tuner. Tu trouve que je suis trop jeune pour lui ?  
  
-Au départ ça m'a fait drôle. Parce qu'il m'as raconté qu'on jouait tout les deux de temps en temps sur le navire et qu'on montait tous les deux en vigie.  
  
-Oui je m'en rappelle. Pas toi ?  
  
-/Il rougit/ Non. Mais c'est un ami de mon père. Si il était vivant Bill en aurait 45 d'accord. Mais c'était comme si il se tapait ma petite s?ur. Tu vois.  
  
-Ouais je vois. Mais Jack c'est ton pote pas ton père.  
  
-C'est comme ça que je raisonne maintenant. Et comme je te parle, j'ai des trucs qui e reviennent de temps en temps. Des images. Et puis, de toute façon, t'es quand même ma s?ur. Puisque mon père t'as élevé aussi.  
  
-C'est vrai. C'était un sacré bonhomme Bill pour autant que je m'en souvienne.  
  
-Tu l'as dit. Ça va mieux au fait ?  
  
-Oui ça va mieux. Tu te languis de Eli peut-être ?  
  
-. Ouais un peu.  
  
-Désolée.  
  
-C'est rien.  
  
Je lui colle un gros smack sur la joue. « Va la rejoindre ! » Il me regarde comme si j'avais eut une idée lumineuse. Je gagne le pont supérieur et agrippe Jack par la taille. Celui ci passe son bras dans mon dos pour me faire passer entre lui et la barre. « J'vais pas te quitter. Pourquoi tu te met en tête des idées pareilles ?  
  
-Parce que tu as la vie devant toi.  
  
-On en a déjà discuté il me semble non ?  
  
-Plus ou moins.  
  
-Je ne te quitterais pour rien au monde pour un p'tit jeune comme Will ! T'es resté tellement gamin dans ta tête que j'ai pas besoin de ça !  
  
Il fait genre de me mordre et j'éclate franchement de rire. Ça fait trop du bien de rire. Comme la vache. (quelque chose me dit que ce sera une p'tain de réplique de la mort ki tu la vie ki t'enterre plus tard ça.) Elle rit quoi. hum. Vous avez raison, le rire ça me fait monter l'adrénaline au cerveau ou un truc comme ça. J'ai toujours autant la dalle mwa ! Je me débrouille pour piquer la pomme de Jack dans la poche de sa veste. Et je me jette dessus comme un vautour sur le pauvre petit lapinou. (dixit Kineko !!!) j'vous avez dit qu'avec Eli sur le navire j'allais dégénérer. Dégénérer en sainte nitouche par contre je m'y attendais pas ! Comment ça public c'est pas de sa faute à Eli ! Faut bien que ce soit de la faute de quelqu'un ! (et comme c'est jamais de la mienne ! niark niark !) Ce qu'on est bien au chaud dans les bras de son homme. y a rien de mieux dans la vie les filles. Rien. 


	6. Chapitre six: Arrivée aux Toamotou

Lorsque la première chaloupe, venue du dernier galion noir, arrivé à l'île pirates de l'Archipel des Toamotou, débarque au port, les vieux loups de mer détournèrent les yeux de leur contemplation de l'océan. Ils virent poser pied à terre une bonne dizaine de pirates derrière ce qui semble être leur capitaine. Deux autres chaloupes tout aussi chargée d'hommes débarquèrent à leur suite, laissant présager un équipage d'une bonne centaine d'hommes sur le magnifique navire. Une trentaine de pirates bien battis se dirigeaient vers l'auberge du port pour s'en jeter un petit. Certains boitant, d'autres plus ou moins borgnes avec des tics qui seraient à pleurer de rires si ceux ci n'étaient pas armés jusqu'au dents.  
  
Certains autres étaient plutôt beau à regarder si ce n'est la couche de crasse et les cicatrices parcourant tout leur corps. Au milieu de ce tableau de terreur rocambolesque, le jeune mous au coté du capitaine. Pas bien grand lui pour un jeune garçon et bien pâle. L'officier pirate le dépassait bien de deux têtes comme tous ses compagnons.  
  
La rue, frémissante de foule à cette heure tardive de la nuit ne prit pas attention à leur arrivée. L'auberge enfumée dont ils viennent de pousser la porte, elle, si. Tous les malfrats des alentours s'y retrouvant arrêtèrent de parler, de crier, de conter et surtout de boire et de fumer. Une fois seulement les pirates dispersés aux tables libres et assis, les brimades reprirent leur concert comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Comme à son habitude, Max s'est assise à coté de Jack, sur une table plutôt imposante près du mur. Elle y colla son dos et mis les pieds sur la table avant de sortir son tabac de sa poche. C'est une façon de se donner une certaine assurance et de pouvoir observer sans attirer les soupçons. Dans un endroit inconnu, toujours repérer ceux à qui tu pourrais faire concurrence sans te démonter. Le galion venait à peine de jeter l'encre, que les légendes de malédiction qu'il à apporter des caraïbes jusqu'ici circulait déjà en chuchotement étrange entre les bulles de bière et les coulées de rhum de contrebande.  
  
Les ongles noirs, Max finit de rouler sa cigarette et l'allume. Elle écoute d'une oreille distraite les futurs projets de piraterie de Jack, évoquant déjà les futurs exploits du duo Sparrow et Sparrow junior ; ainsi que les rumeurs courant déjà au sujet de leur équipage d'au moins trois cents hommes.  
  
Nous ne sommes pourtant que cent cinquante. Pourquoi faut t'il que ces maudits pirates n'arrêtent pas de broder à longueur de temps ? Quand à Jack, je craint que ses projets me foutent les jetons plutôt qu'autre chose. Je ne me sent pas bien ici De plus, j'ai déjà repéré là bas, en noir au niveau du comptoir, des flibustiers qui ne me plaisent pas du tout. Le nez dans le verre que Jack vient de me mettre dans la main en empruntant, comme toujours mon tabac, (il pourrait se les rouler lui même à la fin ???), je reste les yeux fixé sur eux. Montrant bien que je les ais repérés.  
  
Une bonne heure après, l'homme du comptoir se lève pour venir vers nous. L'air plus jovial. La bouteille de rhum sur la table est bien descendue, et j'en déduit qu'il s'aventure jusqu'à nous parce qu'il sait Jack complètement baisé du caisson à l'heure qu'il est. « Alors c'est vrai ? Ce vieux Jack des caraïbes est de retour en pacifique ?  
  
-Condent !!! Assis toi vieux frère ! Comment vont les affaires du Dragon Volant ?  
  
Condent. Ce nom ne me revient pas. Ne serait-il pas en train de confondre ? L'homme s'assoit, soutenant toujours mon regard comme un défis. « Bien. Le pacifique se colonise peu à peu et la chasse est bonne. Et toi ? Chassé des caraïbes ?  
  
-Et oui ! On ne peut plus y pirater tranquille ! Hein Maxi ? On s'en souvient de la taule !  
  
-Moi c'est le nom de ton ami que j'ai du mal à cerner.  
  
-Tu ne le connais pas vraiment. C'était mon capitaine quand j'était mous comme toi.  
  
-Ton jeune apprentis semble bien méfiant Sparrow. Quel âge a t'il ?  
  
-Elle ! Elle a 16 ans.  
  
-Elle ? Je me disais aussi. qu'il avait une bien jolie frimousse. Et tous tes hommes n'ont pas bronchés ? Vous êtes trois cents à ce qu'on dit.  
  
-Dans ces eaux là ouais. /Je répond avant que Jack fasse la bourre de répondre la vérité. Le bluff, toujours le bluff pour être pénard./ Ils ont bien acceptés. Quelques pièces et tout passe.  
  
Son capitaine. Je m'en souvient maintenant. Il lui as mit des bâtons dans les roues à ses débuts. Ils ne sont plus amis depuis longtemps. Je crois que le fait que le maître soit dépassé par l'apprentis ne lui as pas du tout convenus. Je dégaine discrètement mon mousquet sous la table et l'arme. Le capitaine perçoit le déclic et jette un coup d'?il extrêmement rapide vers le bruit. « Je me souviens maintenant monsieur Condent. On m'a raconté il me semble. Si j'étais vous, je déguerpirais en vitesse. Tabac et alcool ne font pas bon ménage sur l'assurance de mes doigts. Et puis des caraïbes jusqu'ici j'ai eut tout le temps nécessaire pour huiler la gâchette. »  
  
Il me défie une dernière fois avant de se lever en souriant et d'esquisser une révérence moqueuse. « On se reverra j'espère, mademoiselle, dans des conditions moins tendues.  
  
-J'y compte bien.  
  
Thomas Condent. Célèbre pirate d'ici. J'espère que ça ne va pas me retomber dessus trop vite. Heureusement que nous avons aussi bonne notoriété. Jack n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de raisonnable. Je suis persuadée que même sous l'alcool il se rappelle. Entre Barbossa et Condent qui lui ont envié le Pearl, il n'y a pas trente six hommes qui se sont frottés à lui. Quand il s'agit de son navire, il a la rancune tenace. « Bébé, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
  
-Parce que j'aime pas ce type. Je le sens pas.  
  
-Moi non plus je l'apprécie pas mais il ne nous as pas agressé !  
  
-Je sais ! Mais ici nous ne sommes pas chez nous ! Nous sommes chez lui ! Cela veut dire qu'on ne doit pas se comporter comme ses hôtes ou il aura toujours un certain pouvoir sur nous. Tu étais un des plus gros poissons en caraïbes, et tu sais mieux que moi qu'ici c'est pas des poissons ! C'est des requins ! Les équipages de plus de deux cents hommes ne sont pas rares et nous pouvons nous faire écraser comme des mouches !  
  
-Ecoute, je sais ce que je fais.  
  
-J'ai pas dit que tu étais con, mais tu viens de t'enfiler quelques verres, et c'est pas ça qui t'aide à réfléchir.  
  
-P'tain ! C'est qui le capitaine ici ?  
  
-Sans commentaire bébére.  
  
Une semaine a passée. Je me suis retrouvée une petite piaule dans une auberge plus loin en ville. Et devinez qui en ais la patronne ? Anne ! La tante de Eli ! Le premier soir, les amoureux étaient restés à bord le temps que nous inspections les lieux (ou plutôt la qualité du rhum). Le second, Eli et Will vinrent lui dire bonjour. Je ne l'ais pas vraiment reconnue au départ, le démon lui as sucé une bonne dizaine d'année de vie et cela à dépeint fortement sur son physique. Mais elle m'a sourit et m'as dit : « Au moins, je suis libre ! » J'ai voulut savoir comment elle s'en était sortie. Elle ne se souvient de rien, seulement de s'être retrouvée sur une plage à quelques lieues d'ici. Ce qui m'as questionné le plus, c'est la façon dont elle as put retrouver son corps ? Celui ci n'aurait quand même pas voyagé tout seul jusque dans le pacifique ? Mystère mystère. Le couple Turner s'est installé à l'auberge aussi. Jack, lui, s'est trouvé une vieille baraque à retaper sur la bord de la plage. Il va y avoir pas mal de travaux mais c'est plutôt agréable. Il fait un peu la gueule en ce moment. Monsieur le pirate solitaire. Excusez moi, le CAPITAINE as voulut que j'habite avec lui. Et moi, je me suis braquée comme à ma mauvaise habitude et j'ai refusé plus durement que je n'aurais voulut. Je n'ais pas encore revus Condent et c'est tant mieux. Jack lui me relate le contraire, il passe ses soirées à boire du rhum avec lui. Je m'en méfie. Pourquoi lui ne s'en méfie t'il pas ?? Barbossa a eut droit à être dépecé et pas lui. Je ne comprend pas son attitude.  
  
Un soir, je me rend chez lui, pour me faire pardonner. Remarquez, j'étais pas forcée mais bon. Il est assis sous le « porche » en bambou, dans un espèce de hamac qu'il as dut se tisser tout seul. Il a le bras qui pend hors de la couverture tendue. Bizarrement, pas de bouteille à l'horizon, juste un mégot , encore allumé entre l'index et le majeur. Je me monte les marches précaires et m'accroupis pour écraser le reste de tabac avant qu'il ne se brûle. Je m'adosse ensuite à un des poteaux de l'entrée. « Je sais que tu dors pas. (je le sens.) Je venais m'excuser.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-De t'avoir parlé sur ce ton la dernière fois.  
  
-C'est pas comme si j'étais pas habitué.  
  
-C'est vrai.  
  
-ça te fait peur ? Hein ? D'être liée à moi ?  
  
J'ai été tellement sidérée par ce qu'il venait de dire que je préférait ne pas répondre. Le silence vaut parfois mieux qu'un long discourt ou plutôt, un long hurlement, expliquant que non j'ai pas peur alors que ma réaction prouve le contraire. « J'ai toujours été dure à attacher que veux tu ?. Crois moi ça n'as rien à voir avec toi. » Il se redresse et s'assoit, sortant son visage de l'ombre et tirant une bouffée sur la nouvelle cigarette qu'il venait de rouler. « Je veux bien te croire. Mais comment t'en vouloir ? » Il se lève cette fois et avance vers moi. Tout sourire. Les deux trois pas qu'il fait résonnent sur le plancher. Je lève les yeux pour maintenir mon regard dans le sien. « C'est comme ça que je t'aime poupée. C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours aimé les femmes. Libres et débrouillardes, avec un putain de caractère de cochon.  
  
-Le caractère de cochon c'est pour s'accorder avec le tient. T'es pareil tu pige ? Disons que non seulement on va pas s'attacher, mais en plus, on pense que ça ne t'intéresse pas non lus il faut dire. Qu'une nana s'attache à toi.  
  
-C'est pas faux.  
  
Il colle son front au mien et passe ses bras dans mon dos. Rien que ça. Et c'est déjà bien. Je finis par m'écarter, lui embrasser la joue et reprendre la route inverse, sur la plage, vers mon chez moi. « Tu veux pas rester ?  
  
-Non. je préfère pas.  
  
-Tu me fuit en ce moment.  
  
-Jack, je n'aime pas ton attitude avec Condent.  
  
-Max ! On s'est bien mutiné nous non ?  
  
-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas dans le même but je te rappelle !  
  
-Je ferais attention.  
  
-C'est ça. Tu me la rediras celle là, quand tu seras entre quatre planches.  
  
Sa maison est plutôt éloignée de la ville. Ce qui permet d'avoir un clair de lune magnifique. Cela me fait penser à son petit rêve en prison. Une plage de sable blanc éclairée de lune. C'est presque surnaturel comme paysage. On croirait marcher sur des nuages, que le sable se détache de la terre. D'autant plus qu'il est encore chaud. Température due, sûrement à la journée de fournaise qui vient d'avoir lieu.  
  
Je remarque des traces sur le sable, inverse aux miennes mais qui ne sont pas celles que j'ai laissées tout à l'heure. Elle sont bien trop grande. Et je n'ais même pas pris mon mousquet. Je retourne à la baraque en courant. Aucun bruits suspects mais je n'aime pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Ma dague dehors, j'avance à pas de loups et décide de rentrer par le jardin, la porte ouverte béante sur l'entrée noire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et puis merde, je ne rentrerais pas non plus par derrière. Je m'empare de la corde à n?ud attachée à un arbre près d'une fenêtre de l'étage. J'ai toujours détesté monter ce genre de truc j'ai l'impression de mourir à chaque fois. Un filet et des mats sur un navire c'est pas pareil ! Je me hisse comme je peux. Déjà, si il n'y avait pas eut de n?uds se serait foutu. Je serais déjà redescendue avec le pied brûlé. Lorsque j'accède à la pièce je remarque en bas là où je vient juste d finir de monter, deux pirates inconnus.  
  
Je descend l'étage mais, au palier de l'escalier, un homme en noir. Il redresses la tête. Une balafre, du sourcil à la joue lui gonfle l'?il. Condent défiguré. « C'est vous que je cherchais. Jack est toujours aussi habile avec un couteau comme vous pouvez le constater. Je ne pensais pas que vous le boudiez.. » Je ne demande pas mon reste et remonte dans le sens inverse aussi vite que je peux, le bruit de ses pas à mes trousses. Les tripes serrées et la respiration trois fois trop rapide. Dans quelle merde s'est -il encore fourré ? Je plonge par la fenêtre et attrape la corde. Je fonce dans le tas sans bien savoir ce que je fais mais bon. Ya des hommes en bas c'est tout ce que je sais.  
  
Je profite de l'élan pris avec la corde pour m'accrocher à une branche des arbres voisins. Heureusement que l'ancien proprio n'as pas planté de palmier comme sur le bord de l'eau sinon je me prenais le tronc en pleine gueule. Je trouve le moyen de passer dans plusieurs d'entre eux. Après avoir trouvé une belle branche ou m'asseoir à peu près confortablement, je finis par m'endormir. Le lendemain, je suis sûre et certaine qu'il sont encore dans les parages. Le jour me réveille et les bruits suspects d'animaux aussi. Quand je me retrouve en bas de l'arbre tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible je m'éloigne afin de me diriger vers la ville.  
  
LA VACHE !!! Ce que j'ai mal aux fesses !!!! Lorsque je pousse la porte de l'auberge je m'aperçoit que c'est un vrai carnage. Tables et chaises brisées, renversées, cela le rhum et la bière ainsi que le plomb. Rien d'étonnant les murs en sont criblés. Au milieu de cette désolation, Will, endormis sur une table encore debout, un cadavre de bouteille en face de lui. Je m'approche, j'ai courut et j'ai encore du mal à reprendre mon souffle. « .Will. Que s'est-il passé ? » Il émerge doucement. Un trait brillant sur chaque joue. « Max ! » il se lève d'un coup me faisant sursauter. « Les pirates ! Ils l'ont enlevé !  
  
-Et ça recommence ! Il y a eut une bagarre chez Jack, je ne sais pas si il s'en ait sortit j'ai passé la nuit dans un foutu arbre ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à Eli ?  
  
-Pas grand chose. Juste ça.  
  
Il me tend une lettre. Je la lit brièvement. « Si vous tenez à revoir la donzelle, apporter lourd trésor à la grotte du Lion Lundi à minuit. » « ça à le mérite d'être clair !  
  
-Toi tu reste là, moi je tente de trouver Jack et j'y vais.  
  
-Comment ça je reste là ? Hé ! WILL TURNER ! REVIENS LA! Ou tu crois aller comme ça? T'es blessé en plus. Et puis tu n'iras nul part sans moi !  
  
-Avec tes nausées et ta fringale il n'est pas question que tu vienne ! Tu peux avoir la tête qui tourne ou carrément t'évanouir à n'importe quel moment !  
  
-Pour l'instant tu t'assois et tu te tait. Je te soigne.  
  
-Il faut trouver Jack !  
  
-Il va bien. (j'espère)  
  
-Comment tu sait ça ?  
  
-Je le sais c'est tout.  
  
-Z'êtes vraiment complètement barjos.  
  
-Hé ho ! Un peu de respect s'il te plait ! C'est pas moi qu'on vient d'enlever (encore) a ce que je sache ! J'y peut rien moi si ta copine c'est la pro des kidnapping.  
  
Anne elle, range ce qu'elle peut pendant qu'un de ses compagnons l'aide à réparer les dégâts sur les meubles. Will s'est ouvert un peu la hanche. C'est pas bien méchant faut juste penser pour ne pas qu'il attrape plus de saloperies. Je n'ais pas put le retenir bien longtemps. Et je le laisse partir. Il repassera, toutes ses armes sont ici. J'aide à mon tour Anne dont l'établissement est décidément pas en très bon état. Puis je monte, et les entend armée, à l'auberge. Will a bien trouvé Jack mais aucunes traces des pirates kidnappeur. Je dépose un baiser rassuré sur ses lèvres. « Tu reste là bébé. On va sauver Eli c'est pas pour emmener une autre gamine et la mettre en danger en même temps. T'es pas en état.   
  
-Grrr !!!! Je viens avec vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser là !  
  
-Oh que si ! Tu permet Will ?  
  
-Je t'en prie.  
  
Il me prend dans ses bras et me porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me débat mais cela ne donne rien. Il a une poigne de fer et ma nuit pas très confortable m'as laissée sans force. C'EST D'UN FRUSTRANT !!!!! Il me dépose sur mon lit et s'assoit à califourchon au dessus de moi alors que je tentais d'en profiter pour m'enfuir.  
  
Il détache son foulard le roule serré et je le regarde horrifiée, sans rien pourvoir faire, m'attacher au pieu. « J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. » « Vieux perve.. » Sur ses mots il m'embrasse à pleine bouche et quitte la chambre en m'enfermant bien sur à clef. Et je broie du noir pendant un bon nombre d'heures. Jusqu'à ce que Anne vienne me chercher. J'ai dormis et j'ai les mains bleues. Ce fou as serré comme un malade. Il faut dire qu'il connaît bien la technique pour retirer les liens.. Je vais me faire un sang d'encre pour eux c'est sur. Me voici à la place de Eli. Je déroule le foulard et l'attache dans mes cheveux nerveusement. Comme si je voulais que Jack entende par la pensée combien je l'emmerde.  
  
Tous les jours, je passe au port pour apercevoir l'Onyx au loin. Le navire est partit sans son mous. Pfff.. Il sait très bien qu'en ce moment je le hais. Je le hais de m'avoir retranché au rôle de future maman. Qui, confidences pour confidences, est loin de m'enchanter. « je vous cherchais. » la voix de Condent résonne encore dans ma tête. Pourquoi m'as t'il dit ça alors qu'ils voulaient Eli ? Non, en fait, c'était n'importe laquelle des filles pour une rançon. Et si ça pouvait être les deux ça seraient encore mieux c'est tout. Dépouiller les pirates dès lors arrivée sur un monde inconnu c'est la meilleure façon de s'en débarrasser. Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance.  
  
En fait, ce sale con s'est entiché de Jack pour en connaître un peu plus et celui ci s'est laissé embobiner par la nostalgie ! Je lui avais dit de se méfier mais il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour le savoir. Il doit me cacher quelque chose. Et je ne peux rien faire, à part rester là comme une misérable idiote a attendre son retour.  
  
Comme n'importe laquelle de ces jeunes filles regardant la mer assises des heures sur le ponton. La différence c'est qu'elle sont en robe à crinolines et deux fois trop maquillées pour leur âge. Un bruit de pas parvient jusqu'à moi. Je n'y prête même pas attention. « Vous m'avez l'air bien triste mademoiselle. Un peu de compagnie vous ferait t'elle du bien ?  
  
-Sans façon merci. Pô envie.  
  
Je rabroue cette voix enjôleuse sans essayer de savoir a qui elle appartient. Elle se fait plus pesante, comme si elle m'imposait un ordre, déçue par ma réponse. « J'insiste. » En m'attrapant par le bras. Je tourne la tête. CONDENT ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui là ?! « P'tain ! Z'étiez pas censé être mer vieille crapule ?  
  
-Seulement censé.  
  
Je tente de me débattre mais sa poigne est si forte que j'en ais les larmes aux yeux. Personne sur le port ne prend garde à ce qui m'arrive. Tout les hommes de Jack sont partis avec lui. Lorsque l'imposant pirate me porte sur son épaule alors que je donne coups de pieds et coups de poings comme je peux, personne ne réagit non plus. « BORDEL ! FAUT QUE JE DISE QUOI POUR QU'ON M'AIDE ???? J'VEUX PAS Y ALLER !!!! CE CONNARD M'ENLEVE CONTRE MON GRES C'EST DE L'ANGLAIS PAS DU CHINOIS QUE JE SACHE !!!!!! » Peine perdue. A part m'écorcher la voix ça n'as rien donné. Je tousse (faut que j'arrête de fumer une bonne fois pour toute.) Et je recommence avec la voix d'une chanteuse de saloon, éraillée entre les fumées du tabac et les évaporations de bière. (ici en l'occurrence de rhum.) : « BRAVO !!!! BANDE D'ENCULES VOUS ALLER ME LE PAYER !!! VOYEZ PAS QUE CHUI ENCEINTE ????!!!! non ok ça se voit pas.. Ça fait que deux semaines. je crois. en fait j'en sais rien.  
  
-Chérie, calme toit voyons.  
  
Voilà ce que Condent déclare, comme si nous étions intimes avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. (je vois pas mais j'en suis sûre !!!) Mon hystérie « passagère » ne provoque aucune indignations, juste quelques rires gras édentés. J'abandonne en soupirant et me laissant retomber contre le manteau de feutre noir du capitaine « jme la joue ». Pour un peu, je m'arracherait les cheveux, mais a mon avis ça ne serevirait pas à grand chose. Me voilà encore dans de beaux draps. Des fois je regrette presque de ne pas être aussi insouciante que certaines filles. De bouquiner toute la journée allonger sur un sofa entre les essayages de robes et les banquets de papa. J'AI DIT CA MWA ??? Oubliez. Je pètes seulement un câble. 


	7. Chapitre sept : Pourquoi tu restes ?

Voilà le chapitre 7. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Peut-être certaines actions décevront certain j'en suis désolée. Chapitre 8 et dernier chapitre bientôt. Merci pour vos gentilles reviews qui me motivent !!!! Ce chapitre contient une très belle chanson de Linda Lemay. Non je ne suis pas fan lol mais je l'ai trouvée très jolie. Je procederais aussi surement en song-fic pour le dernier chapitre. Sur ce je vous embrasse !!  
  
Alors voilà ce que capitaine « smouf » m'a expliqué de mon enlèvement ! Jack lui a piqué un truc. Bon. C'est vrai quoi. Jack il est chiant il pique toujours des trucs. Mais enfin, en même temps. Moi aussi je pique des trucs. Mais faut dire qu'il lui a piqué un de ces trucs. Pourquoi bon dieu il lui a piqué ce TRUC ! Je m'embrouille là.  
  
Jack lui a pris : Une carte. Le genre de truc qu'il faut pas piquer aux pirates c'est bien connu. « Mais enfin « smouf » ! Tu l'as eut où cette carte ? Tu l'as bien piquée aussi ! on me l'a fait pas tu sais.  
  
-Ne m'appelle plus par ce surnom idiot où je vais te déchiqueter !  
  
-Et bien viens bébé ! Vas-y essais pour voir !  
  
-Je m'approcherais volontiers te couper la gorge mais j'ai besoin de toi..  
  
-Non, c'est plutôt la nouvelle cicatrice que tu as sur ta sale gueule qui te fais peur. Regarde ! Même tes hommes ils approchent pas. Tu leur as dit quoi ? Mmm ? Attention chien méchant ?!  
  
-Prenez garde à cette sale chienne. C'est Sparrow qui l'a touchée, elle porte forcément la peste.  
  
-Alors brûle ton veston ridicule, hypocrite. T'es le premier sur lequel sa main s'est posée.  
  
Attachée au mat du Dragon Volant, en plein soleil, je suis un peu l'attraction aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que tout à l'heure ma saute d'humeur a été monstrueuse. Mes ongles s'en souviennent comme la joue mal rasée de « smouf ». Décidément, depuis notre arrivée ici il s'en sera pris la gueule. Entre ma griffure et la plaie que Jack lui as fait sur la figure. Les rires des hommes d'équipages rassemblés fusent et s'étouffent au passage de son regard furieux. Et moi, je souris, comme d'habitude. C'est ma provocation.  
  
Quand on m'emmerde je souris. Je deviens limite sado maso, une folle qui plus on la traite plus elle sourit. J'aime énerver. Pour l'instant nous sommes près des cotes. Si on me jette à l'eau ça ira. Lorsque l'on sera vraiment en mer ça risque de moins l'être. Autant mettre une bonne couche maintenant. Il me tient le visage et approche le siens. Il me souffle à la figure son haleine de chiqueurs des mers. « Ridiculise moi encore une fois devant mes hommes et je te flanques aux fers. » Il me lâche violemment, j'ai crut qu'il allait me casser la nuque. Mon sourire psychopathe revient aussi vite que son ombre, je m'en déchirerait les joues. Je ricane doucement.  
  
A bout de nerfs, il déchire les liens qui me tiennent au mat de son couteau et me traîne dans la cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il me jette dans la pièce. Quand je dis jeter c'est jeter ! Je renverse au passage un service en porcelaine sur sa déserte. Shit ! C'est pas le moment que mon mal de crâne reprenne. Je tente de me relever, les mains criblées d'éclats de porcelaine, quand Condent bondit sur moi toute lame dehors. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que sa lame est sur ma gorge et un morceau de porcelaine sur la sienne. « Tu va rester dans cette cabine et réfléchir !  
  
-Je vous répète ma question. Où est Eli ?  
  
-Vous êtes décidément des fauves !  
  
Grogne t'il en se relevant, me laissant à terre reprendre mon souffle, allongée. Je commence à avoir mal au c?ur. Il choisit bien son moment lui ! Le capitaine s'est affalé dans son fauteuil en soupirant. « Je l'ais collée au fers ta copine. Je me demande bien ce qu'une gamine comme toi fait aux cotés de Jack. Il a toujours jeté les minettes comme des ordures.  
  
-Mêlez vous de vos affaires.  
  
Je me suis assise sur le tapis indien pour retirer les éclats de ma peau. Ils ne sont pas trop enfoncés. J'ai un petit haut le c?ur. L'un d'eux est tout de même bien rentré. Je tente de le retirer avec une fourchette. Je hais faire ça !! Erk ! « J'peux vous emprunter votre couteau ?  
  
-Prend moi pour un con.  
  
-Faut bien vous prendre pour ce que vous êtes. Plus sérieusement ! J'ai un putain de morceau de votre service à thé dans la main !  
  
-Fais voir !  
  
Il attrape ma main violemment. Quelle brute ! ça saigne ! Il plaque ma main sur la table et retire le morceau. « Merci. » Comment me sortir d'ici franchement ? « Si je suis là Eli se tiendra tranquille. Se serait possible de la remonter ?  
  
-Oui, je vous veux toutes les deux à ma table pour manger. Tu va prendre un bain et te changer.  
  
Il me pousse dans la « salle de bain ». (Décidement ces pervers voudonrt toujours me voir habillée en nana. Hé ! Auteur ! Ces changements de tenues continuelles commencent à être lourds !) Petite pièce à coté de la cabine au se trouve un chauffe eau et un dressing impressionnant. J'ai mal au ventre et mal au c?ur. Faut dire que cet idiot ne pas loupée j'ai des bleus partout. Je remplis la baignoire avec de l'eau de mer et la réchauffe. Puis je me glisse dans le bain plein de mousse. Ça fait un bien fou. Mon mal de ventre me prit encore plus fortement. Je me plie presque en deux. Cela passe soudain. Je ne comprend pas m'enfin bon. Je suis vraiment à bout de nerfs. Une carte. Je me demande bien de quel genre de carte il s'agit. Trésor certainement, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais quel trésor ? Il y a tellement de légende contant des histoires dans ce genre. Jack en est très friand il est vrai. Eli me rejoint soudain. « Max ! te voilà enfin ! Comment va tu ? Et bébé ? » Ce dernier mot me fait tilter. La couleur étrange qu'a prit l'eau. Mon mal de ventre. Mes blessures et mes bleus. Je le sais. Je le savais. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Des larmes perlent sur mes joues. Tout ça de la faute à ce connard de Condent. Eli s'approche et m'embrasse sur le front. « Je vais le tuer Eli. Je vais le tuer.   
  
-Chhhtt. ça va s'arranger Jack et Will vont venir nous chercher.  
  
Je veux mourir putain. Même si j'avais pas souhaiter tomber enceinte bordel je ne souhaitais pas ça non plus. Je n'aurais jamais dut le provoquer cet enfoiré. Je me change et vide l'eau de la baignoire pour la laisser couler dans l'océan. On y jette tous les marins. Les bons comme les moins bons. Mais ils avaient une passion commune : la mer. Conçut sur un bateau. Ce petit ne pouvais être qu'un marin. Au revoir toi..  
  
Eli et moi sommes donc conviées à manger avec Condent. « Essuie tes larmes ma chérie il va se demander.  
  
-S'il te plait, parle à ma place. Si c'est à moi de réagir je vais me jeter sur lui et l'égorger. /je lui souffle hargneusement./  
  
-Bien sur. Aller. Tu le tueras le moment venu. C'est pas facile ce que je te demande mais s'il te plait. Tâche de te tenir tranquille.  
  
-Tu sais que tu me demande la lune là.  
  
-Si tu le fais pas pour moi fais le pour Jack.  
  
-Pour Jack super. Aller. /je soupire et passe la porte/ tous pour jack.  
  
On se jette dans la fosse aux lions. Quelques pirates assis avec le capitaine autour d'une table pleine de victuailles.  
  
Max s'assoit entre deux des pirates inconnus. Et Elizabeth aux cotés du capitaine. « La bien aimée de Sparrow a l'air calmé ma parole !!! » Rit l'un des pirates. Max, les yeux dans son assiette sort son célèbre sourire psychopathe. « Détrompe toi. » Elle ne dit que ça de la soirée sur un ton particulièrement sarcastique et articulé en portant sa fourchette à ses lèvres, laissant ses dents grincer dessus en fixant le pirate. Elle a enfilée une robe noire. Découvrant ses épaules d'albâtres.  
  
A coté de Eli, elle ne fait bien sur pas le poids. Aucun charme noble. Bien que cela la mette en valeur. Eli est une beauté classique, digne d'un conte de fée. Max est la petite rebelle qui séduit les hommes autant par son tempérament que par ses formes. Eli n'a aucune personnalité, mais une stature intéressante en robe il est vrai. Toutes les deux se valent à leur manières.  
  
Le regard d'émeraude de Maxime est humide. Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour retenir ses larmes de rage. Elle a trouvé dans le dressing un petit pistolet de poche ( Condent t'es vraiment irrécupérable.) qu'elle a glissé dans son porte jarretelles. Sa peau se crispe à cet endroit tellement l'envie de le descendre la démange. Soudain un coup de canon violent percute le navire. Coupant par la même occasion ses envies meurtrières. Personne ne s'attendait à cette attaque surprise apparemment.  
  
Tous les pirates sortent à l'extérieur. Condent le premier. Maxime tente de se reprendre et entraîne à toute vitesse Eli à l'extérieur en s'emparant d'une fine lunette sur un meuble, se prenant les pieds dans leurs jupons. Sur le pont supérieur, elle réussit à reconnaître l'Onyx. Elle jette ensuite la lunette à l'eau pour éviter que le capitaine identifie le bateau à son tour. Il la nuit tombe est c'est déjà difficile à cette distance, même avec une lunette. Elle s'empare de la main de la jeune anglaise et déchirant les différentes épaisseurs de leur robes elles se glissent discrètement sur des cordes pendant le long du navire. « Tu seras nager ?  
  
-En corset ? Jamais ! On t'as pas raconté ???  
  
-Si ! Je m'en suis même servie pour échapper aux anglais ! Pourquoi chaque fois qu'on se retrouve à devoir fuir on est habillée de cette manière c'est dingue !!!  
  
Elles déchirent encore comme elles peuvent mutuellement leur robes et corsets. Le bateau s'approche de plus en plus. Maxime attend et soudain crie à Eli : « Maintenant !!! Plonge ! »L'anglaise fait une grimace et lâche sa corde. Max la rejoint et lui garde la tête hors de l'eau comme elle peut, nageant difficilement. Eli est beaucoup plus grande qu'elle ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire.  
  
Elle va en direction de l'Onyx et siffle, le signal qu'ils conviennent d'habitude avec Jack, entre deux tasses et reprises de souffle, coupé par la lourdeur de leurs vêtements. C'est Will qui réagit en voyant les deux jeune filles se débattre dans l'eau, Max traînant sa femme. Il plonge et la libère du poids de Eli. Un pirate de l'Onyx déroule une échelle de corde et Max se hisse dessus à bout de bras avec ce qui lui reste de forces et aide Will à remonter Elizabeth.  
  
Un boulet de canon le frôle et il coule. Max déchire une bonne fois pour toutes son corset grâce au couteau d'un pirate, sortit de son étuis à la volée, et plonge à sa suite. Tentant de remonter le garçon. Elle atteint sa main juste avant que celle ci ne s'ombre dans l'obscurité. Il est blessé au bras. Le pirate Nash, gros baraqué sortant habituellement l'ancre, l'aide à remonter le jeune homme. Le bateau s'éloigne du Dragon Volant. Max, allongée sur le pont remplis ses poumons d'air comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait et crache un peu d'eau. « Ils vont se mettre à notre poursuite. » Annonce Jack.  
  
Il se penche sur Maxime et lui caresse la joue. « Qu'est-ce que tu fait là toi ? T'as pas put t'empêcher de jouer les héroïnes ? hein ? » Son ton est faussement fâché. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et éclate en sanglots. « Bébé ! Ben pleure pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Il la soulève et l'amène en cabine. Avant de refermer la porte il annonce : « Profitez du vent pour les semer ces idiots ! » A la lumière des lampes à pétrole de l'intérieur il s'aperçoit de l'état de Maxime. Du sang sec couvrent ses paumes, elle a pas mal de bleus et de grosses valises sous les yeux. Un énorme hématome dans le dos. « Je vais le tuer.  
  
-Non se sera moi.  
  
Réplique t'elle la voix tremblante, manquant de se remettre à pleurer malgré tout ses efforts pour rester digne. Jack s'écarte d'elle furieux. Il a comprit dans ses yeux ce qui s'était passé et frappe la verrerie de la cabine. Sa main passe à travers. Max se lève précipitamment et attrape le bras écarlate de Jack pour le dégager doucement de la vitre. « Te fait pas mal, ça sert à rien.  
  
-J'aurais jamais dut voler cette carte.  
  
-Dis pas de bêtises tu pouvais pas savoir. Bon. On va nettoyer cette main et leur siffler le trésor sous le pif. D'après Eli ils sont carrément fauchés. Il n'y a qu'un petit tas d'or dans leur cale.  
  
-Parle pas de trésor ce soir tu veux. On verra ça demain.  
  
Il m'embrasse dans le cou alors que j'essuis mes yeux, faisant couler le trait noir qui les surlignent. Je souris jaune. Je suis si contente d'être tirée des pattes de cet idiot de Condent. « Excuse moi. Si j'était restée avec toi le soir chez toi, on en serait peut-être pas là.  
  
-Tu avais raison. Condent a abusé de ma confiance et moi de la sienne. On est pas mieux l'un que l'autre mais un pirate reste un pirate non ?  
  
-ça ! C'est pas moi qui vais te contredire Jack.Bon montre moi cette carte.  
  
-Demain j'ai dit. Tu devrais dormir.  
  
-Pas avec toi alors. ça ne sera pas vraiment du repos.  
  
-Si avec moi. Tu m'as manquée tu sais.  
  
-A moi aussi.  
  
Il s'allonge sur le lit et attire Maxime, entrain de grelotter dans ses bras. Il se retient d'aller plus loin. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque mais c'est de repos dont elle a besoin. Une main derrière la tête, l'autre caressant le corps frileux de son jeune mous, il finit par s'endormir, amer, bercé par sa respiration contre son torse.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Jack fait par à Max de son plan farfelu et lui montre enfin la carte. Un papier jaunit sur lequel est gravée un dessin pas très clair à l'encre violette. « Cette île est infestée de nanas !!  
  
-De quoi ? /demande t'elle en souriant/  
  
-D'amazone si tu préfère.  
  
-ça existe encore ça ?  
  
-Poupette, les amazones c'est un peu comme toi. sauf qu'elles en ont tellement marre des hommes qu'elles vivent entre elles.  
  
-Elles sont lesbiennes ???  
  
-Euh.. Bonne question.  
  
-/Will qui rentrait à ce moment là dans la cabine intervient/ Non, elles tuent les hommes après s'être accouplées avec.  
  
-Oh ! Je sens qu'elles vont me plaire.  
  
-Mauvaise image mentale./ Soupire Jack qui lui colle presque la carte sur le nez./ Je disais donc, cette île est peuplée d'amazones. Ne me demande pas comment elles ont arrivées là j'en sais fichtre rien.  
  
-Elles doivent déjà l'avoir trouvé ton trésor ?  
  
-Elles ont sont les gardiennes.  
  
-KWA ?  
  
-ben vi elles offrent de l'or à leur déesse ces idiotes alors qu'elles pourraient la boire, la fumer. Sans commentaire. C'est pour notre plus grand bonheur qu'elles gardent tout ça. Ce plan a été dessiné par l'un des hommes de Condent rescapé de leur folie sexo-meurtrière . Il indique comment entrer dans le temple sans se faire prendre.  
  
-Juste une question Jack.  
  
-Hum. Il y a des officiers dans cette salle. /lui fit-il remarquer par un geste rapide de blâmant de l'index./  
  
Max jette un coup d'?il à Will, Gibs et Nash. « CAPITAINE SPARROW  
  
-Quel douce voix chante à mes oreilles.  
  
-Arrête ton cinoche on croirait entendre les piafs. Bref, je me demandais comment une bande de. « mâles » allait pouvoir s'introduire là bas. En arrivant à toute charge comme des bourrins, canons chargés a bord de notre énorme vaisseau ? C'est. comment dire. Nul.  
  
-Il ne s'agit pas de ça.  
  
-/Max se rassoit, sourire narquois aux lèvres./ Je pensais pourtant connaître vos méthodes, monsieur le capitaine.  
  
-Hum !! /W, G et N tous en c?ur./  
  
-Et ses officers.  
  
-Non. Nous allons nous fondre dans la masse pour accéder plus facilement à l'entrée secrète du temple.  
  
-NOUS QUOI ? Jack.  
  
-Hum !  
  
-Non désolée !! C'est trop drôle ! Jack ?  
  
-Oui bébé.  
  
-Tu va ?  
  
-Oui bébé.  
  
-Tu va TE TRAVESTIR ?  
  
-Euh. Voui. On peut voir les choses comme ça.  
  
Max ne peut retenir son éclat de rire et Will non plus. Gibbs et Nash eux sont très sérieux, comme Jack. « C'est plus que je ne pouvais espérer !!! » dit -elle entre deux éclats. « Max !!! » Pas de réponses. Elle a arrêté de rire mais cache son sourire de sa main et regarde ailleurs. « MAX !!! /il frappe des deux mains sur la talbe./ Arrête de te foutre de moi ce trésor va assurer notre retraite.  
  
-TA retraire ! Dis moi ? Comment vous allez le transporter ? Dans vos décolletés peut-être ??  
  
-Tu as une autre idée peut-être ???  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Je t'écoute.  
  
Il prend son air pincé de vainqueur par forfait. « Renonce. » lui souffle t'elle au visage, les mains elle aussi sur la table, d'une façon sensuelle. Il se lève, tout près de ses lèvres et lui dit « Jamais. » Will tire sur la chemise de la jeune fille en se tenant le nez. « C'est finis vos obscénités ! On veut rien savoir !  
  
-Dis donc ! T'as rien à dire toi ! Tu fermes même pas la porte avec Eli !  
  
Il rougit et se rassoit. Elle éfleure les lèvres de Jack et se rassoit sur sa chaise. « Vas-y Jacqueline ma chérie, continu.   
  
-Non. Excusez moi messieurs.  
  
Ils prennent automatiquement congé. « Alors comme ça je m'appelle Jaqueline ???  
  
-Tu l'as cherché.  
  
-Bien Maxime nous sommes lesbiennes dis moi.  
  
-Qu'as tu contre es lesbiennes ?  
  
-Rien. Sauf que là maintenant, je vais te faire un autre bébé, oui là tout de suite, et on verra qui est la plus lesbienne de nous deux ok ?  
  
-Dis donc Jaqueline chérie. Tu voudrais pas jouer la dominatrice quand même ? J'ai pas dit oui.  
  
-Ben dis le alors.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Non quoi ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Mais enfin non quoi ?  
  
-Non tu me feras pas de bébé.  
  
-Ah ! Ce non là.  
  
-Oui celui là.  
  
-T'AS DIT OUI ! Je t'ais eut t'as dit oui !  
  
-Mais j'ai pas dit oui pour ça !!! Gggrr !!! Tu me les pompe à la fin !  
  
S'en suivit un long baiser genre « Respirer ? C'est quoi respirer ? ». Gibbs et Nash à l'extérieur soupirent. « Nash mon vieux. Il est temps qu'on se case.  
  
-Tu l'as dit.  
  
Alors voilà : Il est venu ce jour bénit ou non seulement j'ai vu Jack en robe, mais en plus c'est moi qu'il l'ais fringué. Jaqueline est de retour. « Ma biche c'que t'es sexy !!!   
  
-Arrête de rire ! ARRETE !  
  
-Bon dieu c'est que tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour du fric.  
  
-Pas toi ?  
  
-Je t'avoue que je vois de moins en moins l'intérêt. Enfin j'en voyais ! Jusqu'à ce que mes petites économies restent au Caraïbes.  
  
-Tes quoi ?  
  
-Mes économies. Ben oui les salaires que tu m'as donné je les ais pas bu moi !  
  
-Y a pas que tes salaires quand même ?  
  
-Non quelques truanderies comme tout le monde. J'aurais de quoi vivre largement.  
  
-A 16 ans elle a déjà une retraite !  
  
-Ben vi chui prévoyante.  
  
-Et elles sont où tes économies ?  
  
-Tu pense quand même pas que je vais te le dire ?  
  
-Je peux t'y aider..  
  
Il s'approche d'un air félin. Et commence à l'embrasser. Puis se stoppe. Max le regarde dans les yeux, se demandant la raison de cet arrêt et de cet air grave. Le sentant se reculer. Elle tremble. Non. Ce n'est pas en deux jours qu'elle va oublier ce qu'elle vient de perdre, là, mais Jack ne l'y aide pas beaucoup. C'est la première fois qu'il a peur. Se retenant de pleurer, elle descend de la table ou elle s'était assise et sort de la cabine. Montant en vigie.  
  
Quand Will rentre dans la pièce il faillit se prendre une chaise qui volait par là. « Jack ! Fais attention ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
Crie pas si fort  
  
Tu vas réveiller Le bébé qui dort. enfin  
  
-RIEN BORDEL !  
  
-ok.  
  
Cherche pas encore  
  
De quoi m'inculper Tu trouves toujours. si bien  
  
Il allait faire le chemin inverse, commençant à refermer la porte. « Jack ?  
  
-hum ?  
  
-C'est à propos de Max je suppose ?  
  
-Non du pape !!! Putain de merde je suis trop con !  
  
-Bon alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?  
  
-Le problème ? Tu veux savoir le problème ? Cette fille me plait trop et je bloque !!!  
  
-Tu bloques ?  
  
-Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Depuis que c'est arrivé je bloque.. C'est de ma faute si elle souffre comme ça.. Alors tu vois ! J'aimerais qu'elle ne souffre plus. Mais si je la touche elle va souffrir et si je la quitte ce sera encore pire..  
  
-Tu l'aime.  
  
-Non je ne l'aime pas ! Elle me plait. C'est différent.  
  
-Si tu veux.  
  
-Bon alors ??? JE FAIS QUOI ?  
  
Dans ces moments-là  
  
Où j'te reconnais plus T'es qu'un dangereux inconnu  
  
T'es pas d'accord J'ai pas insisté J'ai rien provoqué. pourtant.  
  
Pourquoi tu restes ? Si j'vaux pas grand-chose Si j'suis qu'un bout de chair Et un tas d'ecchymoses Pourquoi tu restes ? Si j'vaux pas la peine Si tu me déteste trois jours par semaine Jusqu'où tu m'aimes ?  
  
En vigie, Max, les genoux repliés contre elle regarde la mer. « Condent. Tu va me le payer bon sang.. » Souffle t'elle entre deux sanglots. Se détestant faible et honteuse à pleurer.. Elle ne peut pas pleurer. Il ne faut pas qu'elle pleure. Pleurer c'est faible.. Elle descend et rentre dans des pièces annexes ayant des sorties sur le pont. Voulant éviter de le croiser. Son ancienne « chambre ». Le lit est toujours là. Un peu plus d'une place et moins de deux. Pas très grand mais largement assez pour elle.. Elle s'y allonge, fermant les yeux exténuée.  
  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrent le lendemain, Jack est à coté d'elle, assis sur une chaise, l'observant dormir, la main sur le menton, le doigt sur la bouche. Elle voulut refermer les yeux mais n'y parvint pas.. Il se lève et s'approche, appuyant ses lèvres sur les siennes une nouvelle fois. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'embrasser en se glissant sous les draps à son tour. La vieille chaise de bois a craquée, lorsqu'elle reçue quelques vêtements sur son dossier, jetés à la vite.  
  
Crie pas si fort  
  
Tu lui as fait peur C'est notre bébé Qui pleure  
  
Tu perd le nord Et le sud et ailleurs Tu te fais sauter. l'humeur  
  
Dans ces moments là J'me jure de partir Mais je trouve plus par où. sortir !  
  
Pourquoi tu restes ? Si j'vaux pas grand-chose Si j'suis qu'un bout de chair Et un tas d'ecchymoses Pourquoi tu restes ? Si j'vaux pas la peine Si tu me déteste trois jours par semaine Jusqu'où tu m'aimes ?  
  
Pleure pas si fort Tu me fais pitié Bien sûr que je t'aime. encore  
  
D'accord, d'accord Je n'pars pas d'ici Tu n'le feras plus . promis D'accord, d'accord Le bébé s'est endormi.  
  
Lynda Lemay « Pourquoi tu restes ? » 


	8. Chapitre huit: Juste toi et moi chansons...

Bof alors voilà. J'avoue que j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'étais partie dans un délire pas possible qui risquait de mal finir !!! sigh !!! Bon ben c'est le dernier chapitre va bien falloir qu'ils finissent plus ou moins par grandir ces deux là et qu'ils arrêtent de nous faire chier hein !!!  
  
-Comment ça j'te fais chier ????  
  
-Ah ! T'étais là Jack !!! Ecoute mon chou c'est pas ce que tu crois.. Euh.. T'as pas froid comme ça ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Recouche toi mamour j'arrive !!!  
  
Comme je disais avant que bébére ne m'interrompe. Tout a une fin !!!! Ou du moins c'est la fin de l'histoire du couple Jack/Max ! Ben c'est pas tout ça mais Jack il est pas mal maltraité dans ce chapitre (ou plutôt il l'a été tout au long de la fic.) Donc je m'en vais le consoler !!! Et je réfléchit à une autre fic . Peut-être Que Max ira foutre le boxon à Smallville ou dans le Sda. Ou dans Matrix tient !!! Quoi qu'elle était pas mal non plus dans the patriot. Gundam Wing pit-être (vs saviez pas que c'était la s?ur du Duo Maxwell???) .. POf !! Donnez moi donc des idées !!! Hum je dérive là (nan pas le rhum le punch. Comment ça c'est pas mieux ????) place à la fic :  
  
------------------------------ ---------------  
  
1 an plus tard :  
  
Il y a six mois, Max a fêté ses 17 ans en compagnie des Turner. William a ouvert une nouvelle forge. Ses armes ont encore gagnés une certaine renommée en peu de temps. Ce jour là, Jack était partit en expédition on ne sait où.  
  
Oh comme des cygnes  
  
Comme toi et moi comme des étoiles  
  
Nous resterons si pâles  
  
Oh comme les cygnes  
  
Juste toi et moi un peu trop sales  
  
On n'a rien fait de mal  
  
Voilà Max, toute seule, retapant la ruine que Jack avait acheté avec l'argent du trésor récolté sur l'île des femmes un an plus tôt. La bouille pleine de peinture bordeaux. Elle a repeint la majorité des meubles pour leur donner, avec une touche de noire a certains endroits, un style asiatique qu'elle apprécie beaucoup. Après tout, il l'a laissée seule avec tout le boulot. Tant pis si cela ne lui plait pas. Jack a promis. « C'est la der des der » a t'il dit. Il va revendre l'Onyx. Il voudrait louer la maison et partir pour l'Irlande. Seulement, Max ne veut pas partir. Sa vengeance n'étant pas encore assouvie auprès de Condent.  
  
Jack lui n'as pas non plus oublier cet incident mais aimerait bien que ce soit le cas. C'est pourquoi elle hésite de lui demander de rester. Il va bien falloir trouver une raison. Et Max n'as pas du tout envie de la lui donner. De peur de faire remonter à la surface de trop mauvais souvenirs. Et puis l'Irlande. C'est le pays d'origine de ses parents avant que ceux ci émigrent en Angleterre tenir une firme marchande appartenant à un oncle éloigné de son père, qui l'a reçue en héritage. C'est son pays d'origine. Jack dit qu'avec tout l'argent qu'ils ont, ils pourront s'offrir une vie de rêves. « Mais n'a t'on pas déjà une vie de rêves ? Combien voudraient voir des palmiers et des plages blanc pur au moins une fois dans leur vie ? » Il n'a rien dit. Pas que ça lui déplairait l'Irlande à Max. Mais il y fait froid. Et en tant que fille elle ne sera plus aussi libre.  
  
Et on s'enfuit et on voudrait  
  
Rester en vie tout essayer  
  
Aimer la pluie et les fleurs noires  
  
Rester unis sans trop y croire  
  
Occupée à peindre ses meubles à l'arrière de la maison, elle n'a pas entendue venir le pirate. Sa main se pose sur son épaule. Elle sursaute et se retourne vers Jack tout sourire, lui balançant malencontreusement de la peinture plein le visage. « Oh Merde ! Excuse moi !  
  
-C'est comme ça que tu m'accueille ! J'aurais préféré un bisous ! /rit-il en essuyant la peinture, une fois propre elle lui embrasse vite fait les lèvres./  
  
-Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Ma parole tu put le rhum !  
  
-Ben vi. Je suis arrivé hier soir, mais. D'avoir vendu l'Onyx ça m'a foutu le cafard alors je me suis arrêté à l'auberge.  
  
-T'as pas but tout le fric j'espère ?  
  
-J'aurais clapsé avant !!!  
  
Il rentre à l'intérieur en la traînant par la main et s'extasie devant le travail accomplis. « Ben dis donc ! T'as fait du bon boulot toi !!!  
  
-En six mois j'ai eut le temps tu sais.  
  
Il sort de son sac des bourses énormes remplies d'or. « Mais j'ai pas oublié ton anniversaire tu sais.  
  
-C'est gentil. Je ne t'ais rien demandé tu sais. /sourit Max sur un ton attendris./  
  
-J'espère que Will a gardé le secret.  
  
-Quel secret ?  
  
-Ferme les yeux.  
  
Max s'exécute curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a encore bien put inventer. Elle le sent s'approcher et passer ses bras dans sa taille. « Ouvre. »Il a attaché à sa ceinture un fourreau court et noir plutôt discret. A l'intérieur, une très jolie dague travaillée. La poignée est parcourue par un serpent dont la tête sert de paume. Elle la sort du fourreau et la fait tourner devant son visage. Provocant des reflets sur sa peau. Sur le haut de la lame est gravé son nom « Lewis » Dans une écriture calligraphiée. « Elle est magnifique. Fallait pas.  
  
-17 ans ça se fête ! C'est la dernière année de liberté avant l'âge « adulte ». Enfin du moins chez nous.  
  
Max ne peut se retenir de lui coller un énorme smack sur la joue.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Will et Elizabeth les ayant rejoint, on pouvait entendre des rires jusque dehors.  
  
Nous sommes le signe  
  
Que toi et moi comme le métal  
  
Nous resterons si mal  
  
Nous sommes le signe  
  
Juste toi et moi notre arsenal  
  
On n'a rien d'anormal  
  
---- ---------------------------  
  
Ne pouvant plus m'arrêter de me marrer je pose mon verre sur la table et ajoute. « Et au moment où tu t'es annoncé comme étant une militante acharnée de l'individualisme féminin !!!! Tu !!! Tu as oublié de changer ta voix !!!! Et cette idiote la. Leur espèce de reine amazone ! Tu aurais vu sa tête !!!  
  
-J'ai vu merci !!!! Tu m'as ensuite tapé à grands coups dans le dos et tu as donné pour excuse bidon que j'avais un tigre dans la gorge ! J'en ais encore des bleus...  
  
-C'était pour m'empêcher de rire ! Tu était trop risible dans cette tenue avec ta perruque rousse sur la tête ! En passant par là c'est une couleur qui ne te sied pas du tout au teint.  
  
-Et Will qui a oublié de se raser les jambes !!! /Elizabeth s'y met !! J'ai vraiment fait du bon boulot en voulant éliminer son coté bourgeois./  
  
L'intéressé devient cramoisi. « Mais euh !!!! C'est que ça coupe ces idiots de rasoir !  
  
-Ben vi du con ! C'est fait pour ! N'empêche les mecs, vous faîtes de piètre nana tout de même. Le mieux Jack, c'est que leur immonde souveraine avait un faible pour toi tu te souviens. Comme quoi Will, j'avais pas tout à fait tord quand je disais qu'elles risquaient d'être lesbiennes !!!  
  
-Peut-être mais pendant que je draguait sa majesté les autres ont put se casser avec le magot !!!  
  
-Tu oublie de préciser que je ne t'ais pas embrassé pendant deux jours !  
  
-Enfin Max ! Toi tu nous as donné un beau spectacle pour occuper les sujets sur la place du village !!!!  
  
-Ah oui quoi ? /Eli tais toi !!! J'ai oublié qu'elle a loupé un épisode./  
  
-Ben.  
  
-Elle s'est battue. Si ce n'était que ça encore !! Avant, elle a dansé sur l'estrade !!!! Et les vilaines filles lui lançait des couteaux dessus qu'elle se devait d'éviter !!!  
  
-Jack m'avait donné le rôle de la tzigane oui ou merde ???  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu t'es battue mon ange ? T'avais bu ?  
  
-Parce que ces pétasses ne trouvaient pas ça assez fort ! Que c'était une truc de nana ! Elles se prennent vraiment pour des hommes à part entière ! Elles sont complètement baisées du caisson ! Sauf que quand elles se sont pris un bon pain, ça leur a remis les idées en place !!!  
  
-Vous moquez pas de Maxi c'est moi qui lui ais appris tous ces tours de rues !  
  
-Ah bon ? Vous avez étés tziganes vous deux ? /s'étonne le jeune forgeron./  
  
-Avant que Jack parte à la recherche du Pearl je te rappelle qu'on a passé quelques années dans la rue et que môsieur m'a vraiment fait essayer toutes les combines. Alors les lancés de couteau, l'escamotage.  
  
-Et la baston ?  
  
-Et la baston.  
  
-Mine de rien je pensais pas que t'avais une telle droite Max.  
  
-Tu m'apprendras ? /renchérit Eli/  
  
-Certainement pas ! Toi tu es une gentille femme au foyer ! Je voudrais pas que tu me surpasses non plus.  
  
-Bref, tout ça pour dire que la voir se battre contre les amazones en pantalons alors qu'elle était en robe c'est aussi particulièrement drôle.. Te souviens tu Maxime ???  
  
-Oui William oui..  
  
-Même quand tu voulais prendre de l'élan, et que, les pieds dans ton jupon tu t'es étalée dans la boue ????  
  
-MMMMWWWWWAAA HA HA HA !!!!  
  
-JAAACCCKKK !!!  
  
-JE SAVAIS PO CA MWA !!!  
  
-Attend Jack c'est pas finis !!!  
  
-Tu la trouve belle ma droite Will ? Mmm ? Tu veux y goûter pour voir ?  
  
-Oh Maxi Maxi!!! Prend pas mal! /Jack est aux bord des larmes et je rage/  
  
-Quand une était derrière elle, elle a voulut lui donner un coup de pied Ce qui a marché sauf qu'elle était trop serrée dans son corset du coup et elle s'est pris la gauche de sa copine dans la tronche..  
  
-MMMMMWWWWAAAAAA HA HA HA !!!!!  
  
-SPARROW ARRETE DE RIRE COMME UN PSYCOPATHE !  
  
-Et après ? /demande t'il en essuyant une larme./  
  
-Je vais te la dire moi la suite. Eli ? Tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi ton homme avait des marques sur les joues ?  
  
-Euh. Non.  
  
-Parce qu'il m'exaspérait tellement à se marrer au milieu de la foule alors que je tentais de donner une bonne roustée aux pétasses, que j'ai déchiré mon fameux jupon et que j'ai bâillonné monsieur avec et l'ais attaché plus loin avant de retourner les occuper.  
  
-En fait y a que Eli qui s'est pas tapée l'affiche dans toute cette histoire !!!  
  
-Euh. Ben c'est à dire que..  
  
-C'est à dire que quoi ?  
  
-Chui allée faire les boutiques..  
  
Et on séduit dans l'univers  
  
D'oser les dragons et rester fiers  
  
Plonger nos corps dans les eaux noires  
  
Rêver nos vies sans trop y croire  
  
J'ai la tête qui s'effondre sur la table et j'ai je sent une goutte de sueur qui me roule sur la tempe. En fait j'ai rien réussit à lui apprendre du tout. « J'y crois pas.Non seulement elle est allée faire des trucs de bourges mais en plus cette fille n'as pas de fierté..  
  
-Je sais pas mentir c'est tout.  
  
-C'est pareil chérie !  
  
-Je pensais que tu les avaient volés à droite à gauche moi tous ces fringues !? / réplique Will./  
  
-Non pense tu ! Elle a tout payé avec la ses petites économies à elle ! Hein Eli ?  
  
-Ben vi.  
  
-Combien d'argent de poche ton père t'as donné ?  
  
-Il a dit qu'il y avait de quoi me refaire un dressing convenable..  
  
-J'abandonne..  
  
-------------------- ------------------------------ Quelques jour plus tard :  
  
Ce soir là à l'auberge rentre une silhouette que je connais trop bien. Je pars. C'est ma seule opportunité et je vais la saisir. Je me lève, m'empare de l'épaule du pirate en noir et le tourne vers moi. Jack, occupé à babiller comme à son habitude ne m'as pas vue me lever.  
  
Condent se retourne. Je peux lire un certain étonnement sur son visage vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur quand ma main rencontre sa figure. Mes doigts ont craqués, j'ai crut que j'allais y laisser ma main. Pour toute réponse, il me prend par le col et m'écarte de son chemin. Au sol je me relève immédiatement et me jette sur lui toute lame dehors. Il me fait reculer, bloquant ma main armée, on renverse une table et je le bouscule par dessus une autre avant de me jeter derrière celle ci à mont tour.  
  
J'entend la voix de Jack par dessus mon épaule prononcé mon prénom assez fermement. Mais c'est trop tard. La lame neuve aura un baptême digne de ce nom. Elle tranche sans effort la carotide du pirate qui suffoque. Le poing qui était prêt à le défendre s'affaisse sur le sol. Je me relève. Les yeux humides et essuie ma dague dans le premier chiffon venu. La gravure qui rougeoie est assez profonde. Pas moyen d'enlevé tout le sang sur mon nom. Voilà une arme on ne peux plus personnelle.. Grisée, je la rentre dans son fourreau traditionnellement accroché à ma cuisse. Jack passe un bras par dessus mon épaule et on sort de l'auberge avant que l'ambiance ne se surchauffe. « Je t'avais dit que c'est moi qui le tuerais.  
  
-Il n'en était pas question bébé. Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne t'ais jamais vue si froide.  
  
-Désolée. Ça va passer.  
  
Je n'ais pas tiré une seule satisfaction de la mort de Condent. Je crois que de lui en mettre quelques unes dans la gueule aurait suffit. Trop impulsive. Je suis toujours trop impulsive.  
  
Nous sommes le signe  
  
Que toi et moi comme le métal  
  
Nous resterons si mal  
  
Nous sommes le signe  
  
Juste toi et moi notre arsenal  
  
On n'a rien d'anormal  
  
5 ans plus tard :  
  
Nous ne sommes jamais partit en Irlande. Je n'étais pas en état. Je viens de fêter mes 22 ans. Et une fois de plus sans Jack. Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi. On s'est encore engueulés ??? Nan. ça nous arrive jamais voyons.  
  
Sauf que cette fois c'était sérieux.. Cela fait déjà 2 ans. Hier, Will et Eli étaient là avec Jake, leur fils. Qui a le même âge que le mien Alex. Tout les deux, trois ans. Dans quelques années ça va donner j'vous promet. En fait, si on s'est engueulé c'est parce que Monsieur voulait traîner son fils d'à peine un an en expédition !!! Ce soir là ok il avait picolé (comme tous les soirs hum. nan chui de mauvaise foi. Pour qui pour quoi ce soir là il avait PARTICULIEREMENT picolé. ) et je l'ai collé dehors pour qu'il aille dessaouler.  
  
Et il n'est pas rentré. Depuis il passe tous les ans, quand les goélettes de marchandises qui rentrent d'Inde arrivent au port, pour voir son fils.  
  
Ce soir là, entre deux gueulantes, j'avais eut le droit à sa droite dans ma gueule. Autant dire qu'il m'avait jamais frappé comme ça. Et puis on a un gosse bordel ! Alors j'ai éclaté et les poussé à l'extérieur. Je me souviens de mes paroles « Dégage toi ! Va prendre un bain de minuit ça te rafraîchira les idées !!! » . Je m'en voudrais presque.  
  
Mais si demain que l'on s'éloigne  
  
Que tu t'en ailles - trop loin -  
  
Si je ne reviens pas alors jure le moi  
  
Tu me tueras  
  
J'ai pas fait ça pour qu'il se casse merde. Et puis l'emmener où le gamin ???? Sur quel rafiot ? L'onyx est vendu maintenant. Et c'est bien trop dangereux. Je bosse à l'auberge de Anne pour subvenir à nos besoins. Les deux années où Jack est passé, il a insisté pour que je prenne de quoi vivre dans le butin caché à la cave, qui lui sert de retraite. « Pas question que je touche au fric d'un type qui rentre qu'une fois par an en sentant le rhum et le parfum des putes.. » Il ne dit rien, me colle un smack, avec un sourire satisfait, sur la joue et détalle. Et moi je m'occupe seule d'Alex. Ce gosse est adorable mais fait planer l'ombre de Jack sur la maison. Il a ma chevelure caramel et bouclée, mais il a les yeux marrons et la peau bronzée de son père. Il me pose des questions insoutenables, si insouciantes. « Pourquoi papa il est pas là ? » C'est si stupide que j'en ais pleuré..  
  
Je suis assise sur le perron à lire tranquillement sous le soleil brûlant se réverbérant sur le sable blanc. Sur cette plage blanche de rêve dans cette maison que j'ai aménagée de mes propres mains. Les pas de mon fils raisonnant fort sur le parquet, me tirent de ma lecture. Je l'aperçoit partir en courant le long de la mer. « ALEXANDRE SRARROW !!!! OU TU VA COMME CA ??? » Trois ans. Il a seulement trois ans. Et il a déjà guetté au loin son père arriver.  
  
Mon roman chevaleresque m'aurait presque fait oublier que c'est le jour de l'année où il passe. Mon estomac se noue quand je l'aperçoit. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me sourire et que tout va recommencer comme avant. Mais c'est à lui de comprendre cette fois.  
  
Je tente de me convaincre qu'il ne vient pas seulement pour son fils. Que peut-être il a encore, malgré mon caractère de cochon, une petite envie de me voir au fond de son c?ur. Tout au fond, sous le rhum, le tabac, le Pearl, Alex et l'or... Sans son foulard, ses mèches brunes attachées en catogan, sa peau toujours aussi dorée. Je me rend compte combien il est canon. Cette petite folie bohème qui brille au fond de ses yeux.  
  
Et moi je suis trop conne. Je me sens prisonnière de mon rôle de mère mais il me faut bien l'assumer. J'ai un jupon court, coupé dans un tissus indien acheté sur le marché. Pied nus, des bracelets pleins les chevilles.Pour faire plaisir à mon fils qui me trouvait belle comme ça. Je me gâte hein ? Vous trouvez aussi.  
  
Juste toi et moi oh oh  
  
Comme des étoiles oh oh  
  
Qui se rejoignent oh oh  
  
On se tuera oh oh  
  
Il monte les marches un peu bancales du perron et reléve la tête. Plongeant ses yeux coco dans les miens. Il pose son sac. « T'inquiète Maxime. Je le surveille. » J'esquisse un tout petit sourire qui sonne faux. « Je sais bien. » Sur ce, il monte la dernière marche, se penche et m'embrasse la joue. Ou du moins il essais. J'ai baissé la tête instinctivement et ce fut plutôt rapide. Non, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Ou si, mais ce serait tellement facile.  
  
« Y a de quoi bouffer sur la table. » Il passe la moustiquaire avec Alex qui lui saute carrément dessus en soufflant un « ok ». Je reste accoudée à la barrière en face de la mer. Une larme coule sur ma joue. L'année dernière j'avais encore un peu de fierté. La non. J'en peux plus. J'ai jamais eut besoin que de lui. Et je doute de plus en plus que ce soit le cas pour lui. J'entend Alexandre s'extasier devant les produits qu'il ramène de ses voyages. Je soupire. J'en serais presque jalouse. Toute la semaine, il savait que son père viendrait il a été insupportable avec tout le monde. Il a même faillit se fâcher avec Jake Turner.  
  
La nuit tombe. Je décide de mettre le « piou piou » au pieux. (en effet je commence vraiment à devenir gaga.) « Jack ? Il va falloir le coucher.  
  
-Je m'en occupe. Tu pourrais nous servir un rhum ?  
  
-Ouais. J'dois en avoir du vieux par là.  
  
-T'es un ange.  
  
Je m'exécute. Ne plus y croire. Ce « nous » n'est qu'une phrase parmi tant d'autres c'est idiot. Le liquide brun coule dans les verres. Je porte le miens aux lèvres et le vide cul sec avant de m'en resservir un. Une main me surprend. Et une autre arrête mon geste alors que j'allais m'envoyer le deuxième. « Hé ! Du calme !  
  
-T'as du culot de me dire ça ! /Et là, encore, je me retient de lui balancer dans la tronche tout ce que j'ai accumulé au court des années./  
  
-J'ai réfléchit.  
  
-A quoi ?  
  
-A cette situation idiote.  
  
-Ah ! Il t'a fallut deux ans. /aïe j'y vais un peu fort là./  
  
-Commence pas.  
  
-Peut pas m'empêcher.  
  
-Ok alors je vais essayer de pas péter les plombs pour toi ça va.  
  
-Vas-y j'écoute. C'est quoi ta réflexion ?  
  
Je m'enfile un troisième rhum malgré son regard tueur. Vi je me lâche, y a du mal à ça ?  
  
-J'ai pas baisé depuis deux ans.  
  
Oh comme des cygnes  
  
Comme toi et moi comme les étoiles  
  
Nous resterons si pâles  
  
Oh comme les cygnes  
  
Juste toi et moi un peu trop sales  
  
On n'a rien fait de mal  
  
Là je recrache à moitié l'alcool de mon quatrième. Heureusement que nous sommes sous le porche. Je me repend, souffle, essuie mes lèvres d'un revers de manche et l'observe me jeter un regard terriblement sexy et moqueur, son verre, toujours le premier, à la main. Il secoue la tête. C'est à mon tour de dessiner une mimique ironique sur mon visage : « Tu voulais que je réagisse comment ? En me jetant dans tes bras ?  
  
-Non a vrai dire je m'y attendait sans y croire.  
  
-Ben vu le mensonge y de quoi se poser des questions.  
  
-C'est pas un mensonge.  
  
-Permet moi d'en douter. /Cette fois j'y vais à la bouteille ce sera plus simple/  
  
-Et toi ?  
  
-Moi non. J'ai pas le temps et je te rappelle que c'est toi le père d'Alex. Déjà que ça l'équilibre pas vraiment que tu soit absent, si j'avais un amant tu crois qu'il réagirait comment ???  
  
-Justement. J'ai réfléchit et on devrais se remettre ensemble.  
  
-J'ai jamais voulut le contraire. Tu t'es cassé. Je t'avais juste mis dehors pour que tu prennes l'air chéri. Personne ne t'as demandé de partir.  
  
-Je sais. Mais.  
  
-Mais ???? Approfondis ça m'intéresse !!!  
  
Il rougit. J'hallucine !! Il rougit !!!!!! Sur ce je bois encore une gorgée d'alcool. Ça me brûle la gorge. Ben vi quoi, ça fait un temps que j'ai perdu l'habitude de boire. Je travaille à l'auberge plus que j'en suis la cliente. En esquissant une grimace, je regarde l'étiquette de la bouteille. Ma vue commence à se brouiller un peu. Putain. Chui vraiment dans la merde. Je rengaine ma fierté en buvant. C'est lamentable. Jack s'empare de la bouteille et s'empiffre. Il s'approche et me fait : « J'étais bourré.  
  
-Sans blagues ???  
  
-Je me suis retrouvé dans la rue avec un vieux marin qui naviguait sur l'Onyx. Il avait moins bu.. Et il m'a raconté ce que moi je lui avait raconté. Que je t'avais frappé, que tu m'avais demandé de m'éclaircir les idées. Mais je n'étais plus sur l'île j'avais pris une barque de nuit pour me casser sur l'île voisine. Et..  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Chui pas revenu par fierté.. /finit-il par sortir./ Parce que je voulais pas que ce soit si facile. Et avec le temps ça s'est renforcé cette fierté. Jusqu'à ce que ça s'effondre.  
  
C'est comme pour moi. A chaque fois qu'il s'en allait je me disais. « C'est bien pars et fou moi la paix sale con. » Mais a chaque fois qu'il revenait je me demandais si, peut-être, il allait rester.  
  
Comme les étoiles  
  
Comme les étoiles  
  
Comme toi et moi  
  
Juste toi et moi ...  
  
-J'ai enfin compris que je suis con.  
  
-Remarque c'est pas moi qui l'ais dit.  
  
-Mais. Je comprendrais que tu veuille plus de moi, tu sais c'est rien.. Tu m'as pas demandé de partir mais pas de revenir non plus. Je m'y suis préparé.  
  
-A quoi ? Que je te jette ?  
  
-Ouais. Pour un jeune matelot par là. Un type qui boit pas qui te frappe pas et connais ton fils.  
  
-C'est aussi le tient. Non y a personne de ce genre. Tous les rôdeurs qui savaient que j'étais seule je les ais renvoyés chez maman avec un coup de plomb dans le cul ça a pas duré longtemps. C'est pour ça que le soir je reste dehors ici. J'entend venir comme ça. Ce soir y a pas de blems. Ils savent que t'ais rentré.  
  
-A ce point ???  
  
-Ouais. Ma foi a ce point. Je vais te dire un autre truc Jack. Faut dire que ton comportement m'a quelque peu dégouttée des mecs. Et si je t'ais jamais demandé de rentrer c'est parce que t'as toujours était chez toi ici non ?  
  
Il secoue la tête et s'apprêtait à prendre son sac pour quitter la maison. Je souris et retient son bras. « Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'ai pas attendu ce que tu viens de prononcer..  
  
-Ah bon j'ai dit quelque chose ???? Mwa ?  
  
-Vi toi.. /Il reprend ses mimiques bouffonnes c'est décidément trop sexy./ Que tu avais besoin de moi..  
  
-Ah mwa j'ai dit ça ? Nan.. Moi je suis seulement un rôdeur qui en veut à tes jolies fesses. Tu me connais je suis trop fier pour te dire que j'ai trop envie de rester ici avec toi et le fiston.  
  
Je m'écarte et descend les marches à toute vitesse. Lui les sautent, m'attrape la cheville et me bloque sous son corps avant de m'embrasser. Ce résultat là il est vraiment satisfaisant. Bien plus que d'assouvir une vengeance. Comme quoi mon impulsivité elle aura finit par payer. peut- être.Rien n'est stupide ce soir. Tout est beau.  
  
« Non je te jure. Tu risque de regretter cette nuit torride sur une plage  
de sable blanc éclairée de lune. »  
  
« S'il te plait. Je le moi encore. »  
  
« Si je repart. Tue moi. » -Mais t'es fou ????!!!  
  
Mais si demain que l'on s'éloigne  
  
Que tu t'en ailles - trop loin -  
  
Si je ne reviens pas alors jure le moi  
  
Tu me tueras  
  
Juste toi et moi oh oh  
  
Comme des étoiles oh oh  
  
Qui se rejoignent oh oh  
  
On se tuera oh oh  
  
On se tuera.  
  
On se tuera.  
  
On se tuera.  
  
-END-  
  
Niark niark niark !!! Chui trop sadique !!! Mais si vous voulez vraiment la petite suite il va falloir aussi VRAIMENT y aller à coup de reviews parce que j'avoue que je sèche même si j'ai une micro idée de clôture.. C'est que je voudrais pas trop rallonger la sauce et tirer sur la ficelle !!!  
  
Je vous embrasse et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyés de gentilles reviews qui font très plaisir !!! Merci pour votre soutient :  
  
-Eryna Khan-  
  
-Linoa-Skywalker-  
  
-Aurora Darks-  
  
-Roxanne de Bormelia- 


	9. Chapitre neuf: Whiskey whiskey quand tu ...

Soir du 18 Avril 1714 :  
  
Sur le pont d'un navire marchand arrivant d'Angleterre, une petite jeune fille habillée de pourpre regardait la mer. Une fleur fanée à la main. Elle s'était mise tout à l'avant car, ainsi, elle prenait les embruns dans la figure, et les horribles anglaises, que sa bonne s'obstinait à lui faire dans les cheveux, redevenaient des ondulations sauvages. Son père paraît- il, est irlandais. Mais elle n'as jamais connut ce pays qu'a travers des récits de légendes et d'aventures se trouvant cachées sous une latte de plancher dans sa chambre en Angleterre. Quand sa bonne prenait son congé le samedi après midi, elle s'y enfermait pour lire l'interdit. Seuls, les livres considérés didactiques par son père étaient autorisés à la maison. Alors, vous pensez bien, les histoires de Lady Oscar des temps anciens étaient encore moins autorisés. Et cela faisait suffisamment rêver la petite tête rousse. Son père ne lui répétait-il pas assez qu'il aurait fallut qu'elle soit un garçon pour prendre sa suite ? « Et pourquoi les filles ne sont t'elles pas capable des mêmes choses que les garçons ?  
  
-Il n'y a pas de pourquoi. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes devoirs.  
  
Depuis ce temps, elle aurait aimé être un garçon. Juste pour goûter à une liberté qu'on permettait à son cousin et pas elle par exemple. Où pour connaître ces devoirs si secrets et importants. Et puis juste les connaître. Y goûter non merci. Ce dont elle rêvait en fait par dessus tout, c'était de monter sur le bastingage et de sauter dans les flots. Même si elle ne sait pas nager. Ça ne doit pas être bien difficile. Plus de contraintes. Ses prunelles vertes et utopiques rencontrèrent au loin les voiles noires d'un galion. L'apparition d'un insigne pirate ne la fit même pas ciller. Son regard était scotché tant ce bateau avait de classe. Un boulet de canon rasa le navire marchand. L'équipage de celui ci s'affolait derrière elle, alors que, la joue appuyée sur les cordages, la petite fille était complètement figée. Une exclamation la tire soudain du silence où elle s'était enfermée. « Mlle Lewis ! Ne restez pas là !!! Vous voulez finir écrasée sous un canon ?! »Le vieux marin avec lequel elle avait une certaine complicité vint la prendre par le bras et l'entraîne vers les cabines. Il ouvre celle du capitaine et lui demande. « Restez cachée là ! Vos parents vous cherchait je les aient rassurés. »  
  
Une heure plus tard, le bateau, équipage et passagers masculin décimés, brûlait. Les femmes et les enfants furent mis en barque. Seule la petite Lewis restait encore parmi les débris du bateau. Un meuble tombé dans la cabine l'avait assommée. Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée de justesse, le feu mangeait tout. Prenant son courage a deux mains elle plongea dans l'eau. Ses membres s'engourdirent sous la soudaine fraîcheur. La nuit était tombée et il faisait noir. Elle avait beau tenter de voir quoique ce soit elle n'y parvenait pas. Se maintenant hors de l'eau comme elle pouvait, paniquée. Une planche passe par là. Elle rabattit son bras dans l'eau et sa main rencontra le bois. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait elle grimpa dessus et s'y affala. Reprenant difficilement son souffle. Malgré la chaleur du matin, elle n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux où de faire le moindre bruit. Toute la nuit, les pirates avait fait la fête en regardant le navire couler. Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas dériver mais l'avait pourtant souhaité très fort. Les sons qui lui parvenait étaient à peine reconnaissables. Des bruits de pas, sur un plancher. Sinon rien a part peut-être cet espèce de clapotement qui frappait la planche contre quelque chose de plus gros et de creux. Elle se souvenait aussi à peine de ce qui s'était passé exactement pour qu'elle passe de la cabine à ce frêle esquif qui la portait tout juste. Quelqu'un a plongé à ses cotés et la planche commençait à s'éloigner. Elle faillit esquisser un sourire de soulagement. Finalement on avait juste jeté un objet par dessus bord qui lui a permit de s'écarter. Mais alors qu'elle relevait fébrilement la tête avec un semblant d'espoir, son regard plongea dans celui d'un pirate trempé qui lui souriait. En tremblant, elle reculait sur la planche pour s'en écarter. Le pirate lui attrapa aussitôt le bras. Il la rabroua c'est sûr. Mais quoi, en quelle langue ? Impossible à dire. Elle grelottait. Il la tira de la planche vers l'eau, et un bras autour de sa taille, la tire vers le vaisseau. Se laissant faire, résignée à mourir, elle ferme les yeux.  
  
Une fois sur le pont, le pirate n'eut pas de mal à l'amener en fond de cale sans que l'équipage ne s'en aperçoivent. Ils étaient tous ivre morts sur le pont. Il remit son tricornes sur sa tête après l'avoir déposée sur une paillasse dans l'une des cellules du navire. Deux jours plus tard, la jeune fille allait beaucoup mieux et était totalement réveillée. C'est un autre homme, apparemment dans la confidence (les femmes portent malheur à bord) qui venait lui donner à manger. « Où suis-je monsieur ? Qui m'a sortie de l'eau ? Je sais que ce n'est pas vous !  
  
-Un instant poupée on se calme ! Le capitaine est très occupé.  
  
-Capitaine ?  
  
-Bienvenue à bord du Black Pearl gente demoiselle !!!  
  
Clâme l'intéressé comme un conteur de rue. « Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Et voici Bill Turner ! Ah tient ! Et le p'tit Will ! Son fils.  
  
-Le Black Pearl ? C'est votre bateau?  
  
-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Black Pearl gamine ?  
  
-N.Non. Désolée.  
  
-Bill !  
  
-Capitaine ?  
  
-Va falloir arranger ça !  
  
-Bien sur ! Capitaine !  
  
-Le Pearl poupée c'est LE PLUS rapide de tous les vaisseaux jamais construit. Et. Dommage pour les anglais. C'est moi qui suit à ses commandes. hé hé !!  
  
-Je peux sortir ?  
  
-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Bien sur mais tu sais. Un bateau comporte ses règles. Tu ne sortira qu'a une seule condition. Il faudra que tu soit un garçon.  
  
-Oui ! Je le serais ! Laissez moi sortir !  
  
Il fut plutôt étonné par la vivacité de la gamine. Il tend donc des vêtements trop petit pour le jeune William. Il revient quelques instants plus tard avec un couteau. « Désolée ma jolie ! Tes cheveux sont très chouette mais ma foi ça va pas coller. Approche.  
  
-Vous avez bien les cheveux longs vous !  
  
-Oui mais sur toi ça fait trop petite fille.  
  
Jack lui chope la tignasse et lui coupe les cheveux au dessus des épaules. « Voilà !!! Aller monte ! Et ! N'oublie pas. Tu es garçon. Oh ! Tient en fait ! C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?  
  
-Maxime Lewis M'sieur !  
  
-Maxime. Très bien. Tu ne vouvoie personne ! ok ?  
  
La peur encore un peu au ventre. La petite fille monte l'escalier menant de la cale au pont et fut époustouflée par le spectacle qui lui donnait les voiles légendaires.  
  
29 ans après :  
  
Oh là.. Bien des années ont passées vous savez. Le soleil a finis par cramer ma peau blanche, à force. Mes cheveux roux sont très longs avec une longue mèche blanche partant du bas de la tête.. Elle est beaucoup plus longue que les autres et j'y ais accrochée des perles. Un triple anneau pend à mon oreille gauche, mon tatouage à bleuit un peu. Je n'ais plus 16 ans et encore moins 22, plutôt 37. Mais je n'ais pas trop vécu. J'ai grandit moi aussi. Enfin. ça, tout compte fait c'est pas sûr.  
  
Hier encore je me battais comme une gosse avec Will. Jack lui je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu une fois de plus. Ça fait que deux mois. Il ère comme si il courait après je ne sais quel bonheur qu'il n'as pas déjà. On ne s'est pas disputé ! Grande nouveauté !!! Il me répète que je suis toujours aussi jolie. J'aime mais J'aime pas. J'aime pas qu'il m'ais vu grandir alors que lui n'as pas bougé. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'observe vieillir et pourtant. Il approche de la cinquantaine. Dur hein ? Alex a eut ses 18 ans. Si c'était pas mon fils (ça me fait toujours bizarre de dire ça même après 18 ans.) J'en serais amoureuse. Poséidon ! Ce qu'il ressemble à son père... Avec l'âge, ses cheveux qui étaient les miens ont foncés jusqu'à devenir encre. Ses yeux étant aussi noirs que ceux de Jack. Pfff.. De temps en temps je lui flanque une grande tape à l'arrière de la tête. « Dis donc toi ! Est-ce que je t'ais appris à boire comme ça ????  
  
-Toi non Maximum !!!!  
  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
  
-J'vais pas t'appeler maman devant mes hommes quand même !  
  
-Le diable emporte ton père !  
  
-Si tu ne me l'assurais pas. Je douterais que tu soit ma mère.  
  
Dit-il en refermant la porte de la cabine. Un sourire aussi carnassier que Jack sur les lèvres. « Il suffit de regarder Jack pour en être convaincu . Ne cherche pas midi à quatorze heures.  
  
-Je lui ressemble tant que ça ?  
  
-OH OUI !  
  
-T'es belle mam'..  
  
C'est comme ça que l'on prend un coup de vieux. J'ai que 37 ans. Peut-être que pour une femme de notre siècle c'est vieux ? Je sais pas. J'ai envie de vivre encore. Et parfois, quand je le regarde, je me dis que peut-être j'ai trop vécut. C'est bête non ? Mais pour moi l'image de la mère, la femme dîtes mûre, a toujours été celle de la veille femme préparant de la soupe pour son mari rentrant le soir tard à la maison pour mettre les pieds sous la table. Et l'image que me renvois Alexandre est différente. Je devrais en être heureuse. J'y sourit mais je n'en rit pas. Parce que je ne me convint pas moi même.  
  
J'allume une cigarette que Alex me chourave. Je la lui reprend. « Pas question ! Tu va pas t'y mettre aussi ! Se sera la première en 20 ans que personne ne me volera dès sa sortie de ma poche ! » Il sourit. Et voilà, c'est devenu un pirate. Et parfois il me fait peur. Comme Jack. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je pourrais en tomber amoureuse. C'est parce que c'est le portrait exact de son père. Espérons que je ne devienne pas une belle mère chiante. Ça me ferait mal.  
  
Quelle vie. Ça y est, je dis ça comme si j'avais 60 ans.. Je ne peux pas rester néanmoins dans l'ombre d'Alex à présent. Qu'il vive sa vie. Connaissant Jack, il s'en tirera aussi bien quelles que soit les circonstances... (bon ok j'ai quand même été parfois là pour le sortir de la merde mais bon) J'ai envie, comme Jack et comme Alex de commencer autre chose. Il est grand. Il n'as plus besoin de nous. Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais rester l'étouffer. Pas mon genre. Je l'aime mais j'ai été très impatiente. Trop. Je voulais qu'il grandisse plus vite que ça.  
  
Je prend mes affaires. Cigarettes, encens, dague, bourse pleine d'écus en or, une flasque de rhum et mon mousquet. Mon foulard dans les cheveux, je débarque à Port Royal avec Will. Elisabeth nous attend sur le port. Ainsi que Jake. Et bien ! Celui là au moins aura pris un peu de sa mère !!! Il a la droiture et le port de tête de Elisabeth, ses yeux bleus mais le visage et les cheveux bruns de son père. « Salut Max ! Alex !! » Je l'embrasse avant qu'il ne rejoigne son pote. Ben vi. Que voulez vous, non seulement, en plus d'être mère, chui marraine. L'année de leur naissance j'aurais vraiment tout pris dans la tronche.. « Salut Eli !  
  
-Salut ma chérie !!! Alors ton homme ?  
  
-Bof !Chai pas ! Il vagabonde par là.  
  
J'avais oublié de vous dire que nous sommes rentrés aux Caraïbes. Alex passait prendre Jake et me déposer. Ils se sont camouflés en bateau marchand et retourne en pacifique. « Le commerce » y est beaucoup plus lucratif.. Et la menace anglaise pèse toujours. A cet instant en fermant les yeux, j'aurais aimé me réveiller en sueur dans mon lit et sourire. J'aurais ainsi tout à refaire. Je ne changerais certainement rien puisque tout ce que je fais j'essais de ne pas le faire à regrets.. Mais rien que pour le plaisir de tout refaire. Parce que ma vie, n'est en fin de compte pas si mal. Parce que j'ai encore envie de vivre des trucs. Parce que je me demandes ce qu'est devenue ma mère. Voilà ce que je vais faire. Bien qu'elle doit être morte depuis des années maintenant je vais lui rendre une petite et lâche visite. Il fallut que j'attende qu'elle crève sans savoir que je suis vivante pour que je daigne venir la voir. Je n'ais aucune justification à donner, et à la fois je me sens mal. Si j'y repense c'est sans doute parce que Alex un jour m'a demandé si il avait des grands parents.  
  
Et puis, moi qui n'aime pas beaucoup la parlotte sentimentale tout sera malheureusement plus facile en face d'une pierre.. Ais-je seulement connu cette femme ? M'as t'elle seulement aimée vraiment ? Je ne le saurais jamais et je pense que je n'en ais jamais eut besoin. Ou plutôt si. Mais.. P'TAIN !!! Vous êtes tous au courant chui trois fois trop fière et pis c'est tout !!!! Je crois que je comprend même ce que Alex a voulut dire. « Si tu ne me l'assurais pas. Je douterais que tu soit ma mère. » C'est parce que j'ai étais plus une amie qu'une mère. Comme quoi. J'ai jamais grandit. Et ça, c'est parce que au fond. J'en ais pô envie euh !!!! Bon. Ben c'est parti allons faire un tour en Irlande ça me fera prendre la mer.  
  
Mais pas sans Jack !!! C'était lui le premier à vouloir m'y emmener que je sache !!! Il s'agit maintenant de le retrouver. Môsieur cherche le salut de son âme comme un poète en manque d'inspiration a t'il dit. Tu parles !!!! Comme par hasard !! Il a disparut quand on est arrivé en Caraïbes. Môsieur avait juste envie de retrouver le bon goût d'un rhum agricole oui !!!! Je me dirige vers la falaise qui domine l'île des pirates. Une silhouette y est allongée ivre morte. « SPARROW !!!! Alors ? Môsieur le poète a t'il trouvé sa rime au fond de la bouteille ?  
  
-Maxi !!! P'tain ça y est j'ai perdu ma phrase !!!  
  
-C'est ça !  
  
-Nan sérieux. Je m'en suis dégoutté à fond. /Il jette le cadavre qu'il tient dans la main et s'essuie les yeux./  
  
-Me dis pas que tu as but pendant deux mois ???  
  
-Nan !!! J'ai retapé ma ruine ! Regarde..  
  
Je me retourne et observe en bas sa vieille maison. Ah.. Ben vi rien à dire. « J'ai un bon plan à te proposer mamour.  
  
-Ah vi c'est kwa ?  
  
-L'irish coffee !!! Tu va voir c'est super bon..  
  
-Vrai ? On pourra faire la fête ?  
  
-Oh ça !!!! Je ne me demande plus d'où je tient ma descente figure toi ! Quand à la tienne ma foi, je cherche encore bébé !!!  
  
-ça se voit que je t'ais manqué hein ?  
  
-Tu crois encore au père noël mon c?ur..  
  
-Pire qu'un mec ! J'vous le dis !  
  
Maxime descend la falaise en parlant à Jack de la boisson plutôt que des magnifiques paysages de l'Irlande histoire de le tenir éveillé tout en le traînant par le col. « Jack ? Jack ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
  
-rrrrrRRRRRooOOOOONNNnnnnnn... pppppffffff..  
  
-Ok. Bon ben on partira demain je crois.  
  
-Et les Irlandaises ? Elles sont toutes comme toi ? /demande t'il, une mimique coquine aux lèvres, en ouvrant un ?il /  
  
-Tu sais. Si elles sont toutes comme moi tu auras pas intérêt à les toucher. Parce qu'elles n'aiment pas l'infidélité autant que les dragueurs lourds.  
  
-Oh.. Dommage ! Ma drague tu avais plutôt l'air d'apprécier toi quand même !  
  
-Ah ouais ? Qui t'as fait croire ça ! Tu me faisait pitié Jacqueline. /Je lui dit en lui touchant le bout du nez./ C'est tout ! Arrête dont de penser aux filles ! Le whiskey c'est mieux tout de même !  
  
-Si tu le dis.  
  
-Au fait ton fils est repartit pour le Pacifique..  
  
-Il m'a pas dit au revoir ????!!!!! Mmeeeuhhh !!  
  
-T'avais pas qu'a boire comme un trou toute la nuit ! Tu te fais vieux mon pauvre ! Tu tient plus si bien la liche !  
  
-Kwa ? Tu va voir un peu si j'me fais vieux. /Il se relève et viens voler un baiser à Max./  
  
-Rendors toi ça vaudra mieux. Avant que tu te colles la honte.  
  
-Mais oui ! Moi aussi je t'aime !!!  
  
-**soupir désespéré**  
  
-END-END-END-END-END- 


	10. L'histoire de Ann Bonny & Mary Read

Chalut tou le monde de FANFICTION !!! Yeah et vi je suis de retour et je publie quelques info trouvés sur internet sur les pirates afin d'étoffer un peu mes pages... Je m'en suis servie pour écrire et je vous les refile ça peut toujours être sympa !!! (Même si je sais pertinement que d'autres les ont aussi trouvées et utilisée on sait jamais qu'il y ais des novices prêt à nous faire de faire écrit sur les pirates !!! niark niark !!!!))) YYYOUPIIII !!!!

Bisnou a toutes.

Maximum.

--------------

Ann Bonny et Mary Read: Femmes pirates et féministes d'avant garde.

_L'histoire des ces deux femmes aurait put être le scénario parfait d'un grand roman d'aventure si elle n'avait pas été réelle._

**Ann Bonny, pirate par amour :**

Elle fut le fruit de l'adultère d'un avocat de Cork, en Irlande et de sa servante. Ce scandale l'oblige a émigrer en Caroline avec sa nouvelle famille ou il fit fortune aux plantations. Cela promettait Ann a un brillant avenir et pourtant...

Elle s'enfuit contre l'autorité paternelle, à la mort de sa mère, pour suivre un beau et jeune matelot James Bonny sur un bateau pirate. Celui ci les déposèrent à l'île de la Providence où ils se marièrent clandestinement.

Malheureusement plus tard, son mari accepte le pardon que lui offre le gouverneur des Bahamas, Woodes Rogers. Et il finit donc par se faire honnête citoyen. Cela aurait convenu a Ann si celui ci ne s'était pas fait en plus, espion à la solde de la couronne.

Ecœurée, Ann bonny le quitte et accorde ses faveurs aux pirates.

Elle se hisse ainsi peu à peu jusqu'au lit d'un pirate, rencontré en 1719, Calico Jack, plus célèbre sous le nom de Jack Rackam. C'est habillé en matelot qu'elle participe aux abordages, maniant la sabre avec une ferveur et une efficacité digne de ses compagnons.

Environ un an avant sa capture elle donne naissance à un enfant dont on entendit plus jamais parler. Peu de temps après Rackam surprend Ann enlacée dans les bras d'une nouvelle recrue...

**Mary Read, pirate malgré elle :**

C'est alors que Ann Bonny révèle à son compagnon de la nouvelle recrue n'est autre qu'une femme, Mary read. Les origines de celle-ci sont obscures. Elle ne se serait jamais habillée autrement qu'en homme. Car sa mère, pour continuer à toucher la pension de son fils aîné, la fait passer pour celui ci et l'élève comme un garçon.

Selon certain historiens, elle aurait même servit comme soldat dans un régiment d'infanterie lors de la campagne des flandres. Après cette étrange carrière de militaire, ce soldat peu commun en aurait épousé un autre.

C'est à la mort de ce dernier que Mary fit voile vers les Antilles pour se joindre à l'équipage de Rackam. Selon d'autre sources, elle aurait été faîte prisonnière et aurait alors offert ses services aux pirates.

**Les deux femmes devinrent amies : **

Lorsque le navire de Rackam tombe aux mains de Barnet (gouverneur de Jamaïque), les deux femmes sont les seules à se défendre avec rage. Quand les hommes de Barnet envahissent le pont, Rackam et ses pirates se cachent dans la cale.... Sauf elles.

Condamnées à la pendaison avec le reste de l'équipage, elles échappent à la sentence en raison d'une législation qui veut qu'on n'exécute pas les femmes enceintes. Mary meurt en prison en 1721, quant à Ann Bonny, elle disparaît des registres officiels...

Alors cette dernière voit son amant conduit à la potence elle aurait déclaré : _« Je regrette de le voir là... Mais s'il s'était battu comme un homme, il n'aurait pas à être pendu comme un chien... »_

Le cas de ces femmes est exceptionnel. Si l'on excepte les Vikings dont les femmes les accompagnaient dans leurs expéditions, le cas de Mary et Anne est unique. D'après la tradition de la flibuste, il est formellement interdit de garder des femmes à bord d'un navire de flibustiers. Bien des historiens se demandent encore pourquoi cette extraordinaire exception fut faite en leur faveur car il est improbable que leur sexe ait pu rester inconnu de l'équipage pendant bien longtemps.  
  
Quand même on ne peu douter de leur existence : la preuve officielle de leur carrière de femmes-pirates est toujours conservée dans les Archives Coloniales de l'Amirauté Britannique de la Jamaïque.

Source personnelle et : quelleaventure.france3.fr/ site/05-**pirates**/savoir-bonny.htm


	11. Mini Dico!

**Quelques mots de vocabulaires bien pratique !!!!!**

**Boucanier**

Le boucanier n'est pas un marin, mais un chasseur de vaches sauvages, ou de cochons. Si on confond souvent boucanier avec pirate, c'est parce qu'en anglais on désigne les flibustiers sous le nom de « buccaneers » ou « privaters ».

Les boucaniers forment un confrérie d'hommes très serrée et radicalement en marge de toute autorité. Dès la fin du XVIe siècle, des petits camps de boucaniers se dressent dans le nord-ouest de Saint-Domingue. Les boucaniers tirent leur nom du «boucan», claie de branches sur laquelle ils cuisent la viande au-dessus d'un feu de bois vert. La cuisson et la fumée permettent une excellente conservation des quartiers de viande. Quant aux peaux, arrosées de gros sel, elles sèchent au soleil.

Toujours en quête de vivres, les navires hollandais, anglais ou français connaissent bien les baies où vivent les boucaniers. La viande et les peaux s'échangent contre des armes, de la poudre et du rhum.

À l'occasion, les boucaniers pillent les navires rejetés sur la côte par les tempêtes. Ils vont aussi s'embusquer su de petites barques près des villages espagnols. Les boucaniers accueillent tous les déserteurs et aventuriers qui acceptent leurs règles de vie aux mœurs très libres. Remarquables chasseurs, habitués aux longues marches en forêt, les boucaniers sont aussi très à l'aise sur un bateau. Solides gaillards bien nourris, ils deviennent de redoutables combattants lors des corps à corps sanglants des abordages.

Les boucaniers sont tous armés d'un fusil de 4 pieds de canon appelé le «fusil à giboyer» et ordinairement d'un pistolet ou deux à la ceinture. Ils portent également un bon sabre ou un coutelas spécial servant à dépecer le gibier. Les boucaniers faisaient fabriquer en France ce modèle spécial de fusil de fort calibre. Il se chargeait d'une manière exceptionnellement rapide pour l'époque, pouvant tirer trois coups dans le temps qu'un fusil militaire en tirait un seul. Leur poudre venait de Cherbourg. Elle était de première qualité et fabriquée spécialement pour eux. On l'appelait «poudre de boucanier». Elle se conservait dans des calebasses ou tubes de bambou bouchés de cire. Les flibustiers, souvent anciens boucaniers, préféraient l'usage de cette mousqueterie aux canons d'un navire. Grimpés dans les mâts, ils s'amusaient à décimer à coups de fusil les servants des pièces d'artillerie du navire attaqué. Le plus souvent, au moment de l'abordage, l'équipage ennemi était parti se cacher dans la cale pour éviter leurs tirs précis.   
  
**Bouchain**  
  
Sentine, partie de la cale d'un navire où s'amassent les eaux et d'où l'on peut les retirer par pompage  
  
**Brûlot**  
  
Bateau rempli d'explosifs et de matières inflammables, destinés à incendier les navires ennemis  
  
**Cale**   
  
Partie la plus basse à l'intérieur d'un navire  
  
**Caréner**   
  
Abattre en carène, nettoyer la partie immergée de la coque d'un navire  
  
**Corsaire**   
  
Le corsaire combat pour son pays en tant de guerre. Il est lui aussi à son compte, mais au contraire des flibustiers, il ne se bat que pour son seul pays. Ou au moins, pour un seul pays à la fois. Au contraire du flibustier, le corsaire n'est pas en marge de la société de son pays. Il est plus proche du patriote que du révolté. Surcouf, par exemple, était en temps de paix un riche armateur bien vu de la bourgeoisie de son pays. Cependant, en temps de guerre, il était aussi efficace et rusé que les flibustiers. Autre distinction importante, les corsaires limitent leur activité à la mer. Les flibustiers ont monté leurs plus grandes opérations sur terre.  
  
**Coursive**   
  
Allée centrale entre les bancs de rameurs dans une galère  
  
**Engagé**   
  
La traversée en bateau coûte beaucoup trop cher pour des gens ordinaires. Le seul moyen qu'ils ont de payer leur droit de passage pour les Antilles consiste à pratiquement se vendre pour une période de trois ou cinq ans. Une fois arrivé dans les Antilles, l'engagé est mis en vente au plus offrant comme un esclave. Le propriétaire du bateau empoche l'argent et «l'engagé» est tenu de travailler sans un sous de salaire, mal nourri et maltraité pour la période déterminée. S'il s'échappe, il risque la prison, la mort, et pire encore. Henry Morgan, Oexmelin, parmi d'autres, sont arrivés de cette manière dans les mers du Sud.  
  
**Espar**  
  
Longue pièce de bois soutenant les voiles  
  
**Flibustier**  
  
Le mot dérive du néerlandais «vrijbuiter», libre faiseur de butin. Le flibustier est muni d'une «commission» décernée par un pays qui, en temps de guerre, lui permet de piller une nation ennemie. En fait, les gouverneurs de petites îles sans revenus et pratiquement sans secours de leur nation offrent sans regarder de trop près des commissions à tout capitaine un peu entreprenant. Un flibustier est donc un mercenaire qui s'engage dans un camp. Son seul salaire est le butin qu'il prend sur l'ennemi. Il verse une part au gouverneur représentant la nation «amie» qui en retour lui permet de venir en toute sécurité dans les ports de ses colonies. Evidemment, les capitaines flibustiers ont souvent en leur possession des lettres de «commission» provenant de plusieurs nations différentes ce qui leur permet d'attaquer qui ils veulent !

La distinction entre flibustier et pirate est très mince dans la pratique. Mais la flibusterie se distingue par une organisation sociale égalitaire unique.  
  
**Frères de la Côte**  
  
Les boucaniers se sont probablement désignés ainsi en premier. Mais l'expression englobe autant les flibustiers, les coupeurs de bois de teinture de la côte du Honduras et du golfe de Campeche. Les «Frères de la côte» partagent une même solidarité et un même amour de leur vie d'hommes libres. Cela se dit avec fierté, avec un rien de mépris pour ceux qui n'ont pas osé réclamer la même liberté.  
  
**Galère**   
  
Navire long et bas naviguant à la voile et à la rame, les rameurs sont des condamnés aux travaux forcés   
  
**Galion**  
  
Grand voilier à trois mâts et à la poupe élevée  
  
**Gréement**  
  
Cordages soutenant les mâts et les voiles  
  
**Guindeau**  
  
Treuil (cabestan) servant à lever l'ancre  
  
**Hauban**  
  
Cordage destiné à soutenir le mât  
  
**Lest**  
  
Poids placé au fond d'un navire pour lui assurer une certaine stabilité   
  
**Magasin**  
  
Entrepôt où l'on conserve la poudre et l'armement dans les forts et les navires  
  
**Maître d'Equipage**  
  
Officier de marine, sorte de contremaître chargé de surveiller l'équipage  
  
**Pirate**  
  
Le pirate est un complet hors la loi. Toutes les nations le pourchassent, il les attaque toutes. Il arrivait souvent en temps de paix que des flibustiers deviennent tout simplement des pirates. Mais beaucoup préfèrent devenir planteurs ou fermiers... en attendant la prochaine guerre!  
  
**Poupe**   
  
Partie arrière d'un navire  
  
**Proue**  
  
Partie avant d'un navire  
  
**Tirant d'Eau**  
  
Distance verticale entre la ligne de flottaison et la quille  
  
**Trirème**  
  
Navire de guerre des Grecs et des Romains dotés de trois rangées de rames superposées

Source : http:perso.club-internet.fr/helmous/Dossiers/Pirates/Pirates.html

Dictionnaire bientôt étoffé...


	12. Les chants de Marins

**Les chants de Marins :**

Et voici quelques chants de marins afin d'agrémenter vos récits d'air du large… .

Vous en trouverez bien plus sur ce site : et vous pourrez en écouter certains pour vous en imprégner.

**Quinze marins :** morceau : 

Quinze marins sur le bahut du bord  
Yop la hop une bouteille de rhum  
A boire le diable avait réglé leur sort  
Yop la hop une bouteille de rhum

Quand John Silver a pris le commandement  
Des marins et vogue la galère  
Il tient ses hommes comme il tient le vent  
Tout l'monde a peur d'Long John Silver

Mais Bill le second du corsaire  
Le capitaine pris de colère  
Est revenu du royaume des morts  
Pour hanter la cage du trésor

Essaye un peu d'le contrecarrer  
Et tu iras où tant d'autres sont allés  
Que'qu'un aux vergues et que'qu'uns par d'ssus bord  
Tout l'monde pour mourir les poissons d'abord

Tous nous finirons par danser la gigue  
La corde au cou au pied des pendus  
Toi jeune Forrest et toi jeune Merick  
Si près du gibet qu'j'en ai l'cou tordu

**Valparaiso:** morceau : 

Hardi les gars, vire au guindeau  
Good bye, Farewell, good bye, farewell  
Hardi les gars, adieu Bordeaux  
Hourra, oh Mexico, oh oh oh  
Au cap Horn, il ne fera pas chaud  
Haul away, hé, oula tchalez  
A fait la pêche aux cachalots  
Hal matelot, hé, ho hisse hé ho

Plus d'un y laissera sa peau  
Good bye, Farewell, good bye, farewell  
Adieu misère, adieu bateau  
Hourra, oh Mexico, oh oh oh  
Et nous irons à Valparaiso  
Haul away, hé, oula tchalez  
Où d'autres laisseront leurs os  
Hal matelot, hé, ho hisse hé ho

Ceux qui reviendront pavillon haut  
Good bye, Farewell, good bye, farewell  
C'est premier brin de matelot  
Hourra, oh Mexico, oh oh oh  
Pour la bordée ils seront à flot  
Haul away, hé, oula tchalez  
Bon pour le rack, la fille, le couteau  
Hal matelot, hé, ho hisse hé ho

**Le grand mat veut d'la route: **morceau : Aucun.

Ho les gars la grand voile a besoin d'nos bras  
Cric crac sabot cuillère à pot  
Plus y a de la voile plus on étalera  
Le grand mat veut d'la route, on ira ça ira  
Embraque dur cric crac, embraque bien matelot  
Cric crac sabot cuillère à pot  
La grand voile et nous on s'arrangera  
Oh l'filin dans nos mains fait craquer la peau. (bis).

Oh les gars les huniers ont besoin d'nos bras  
Cric crac sabot cuillère à pot  
Comme dans un lit le vent s'y couchera  
Le grand mat veut d'la route on ira ça ira  
Embraque dur cric crac, embraque bien matelot  
Cric crac sabot cuillère à pot  
Le hunier et nous on s'arrangera  
Oh l'filin dans nos mains fait craquer la peau. (bis).

Oh les gars le navire a besoin d'nos bras  
Cric crac sabot cuillère à pot  
S'il veut de la toile on lui en donnera  
Le grand mat veut d'la route, on ira ça ira  
Embraque dur cric crac, embraque bien matelot  
Cric crac sabot cuillère à pot  
Le navire et nous on s'arrangera  
Oh l'filin dans nos mains fait craquer la peau. (bis).

**Le forban :** morceau : 

A moi forban que m'importe la gloire  
Né fils de roi et de prostituée  
Sur des cadavres j'ai chanté la victoire  
Et dans un crâne j'ai bu la liberté  
Vierge craintive, toi, ma captive  
Ce soir je vais dévorer tes appâts  
Encore brûlant d'une autre amante  
Tes vertus vont expirer dans mes bras

Refrain : Vin qui pétille, femme gentille  
Sous tes baisers brûlant d'amour, oui d'amour  
Plaisir bataille vive la canaille  
Je bois, je chante et je tue tour à tour.

Etant forban je vis dans ma cabine  
En méprisant les lois , même la mort  
Ne vivant que de meurtre et de rapine  
Je bois mon vin dans une coupe d'or  
Vivre d'orgie est ma seule espérance  
Le seul bonheur que j'ai su conquérir  
car sur les flots j'ai bercé mon enfance  
Et sur les flots un forban doit mourir.

Pendu au mât d'une barque étrangère  
Mon corps un jour servira d'étendard  
Et tout mon sang rougira la galère  
Aujourd'hui fête et demain le hasard  
Allons esclaves, debout mes braves  
Buvons l'ivresse et l'orgie à grands flots  
Aujourd'hui fête , demain peut être  
Mon corps ira s'engloutir dans les flots

Si par hasard par un coup de fortune  
Je capturais l'or d'un beau galion  
Riche à pouvoir décrocher la lune  
Je m'en irai vers d'autres horizons  
Là vénéré tout comme un gentilhomme  
Moi qui ne fut qu'un forban qu'un bandit  
Là je pourrais peut être tout comme  
un roi dormir dans un bon lit.

**Marin : **morceau : Aucun

Marin ta peau est douce emmène moi  
Je veux revivre mon enfance  
Marin, je vais mourir emporte moi  
Je veux rentrer à Recouvrante

J'ai vu le port de Barcelone  
Les bouges d'Anvers et de Tanger  
A qui m'achète je me donne  
Et tant qu'au mousse qu'au gabier  
Marin c'est ma dernière escale  
Une heure encore et c'est fini  
Je ne verrai plus les draps sales  
Et les murs crasseux des garnis.

Je sais Shanghai et Sumunan  
Et Liverpool et Macao  
Tous les bordels d'Amsterdam  
Et tous les claques de Rio  
Marin, mes bas sont ton escale  
Pendant une heure, pendant huit jours  
Viens oublie tout, viens mets les voiles  
Vers la plus belle des amours

On m'a vendue à Baltimore  
Et rachetée à Saigon  
A qui voulait de mes trésors  
Je n'ai jamais su dire non  
Marin, c'est ma dernière escale  
Ne t'en vas pas j'ai bien trop mal  
Si tu savais comme j'ai mal  
Si tu savais comme j'ai froid.

**Et le premier c'est un marin :** morceau : 

Et le premier c'est un marin  
Et le premier c'est un marin  
Toujours le verre à la main  
La bouteille sur la table  
Jamais il n'aura ma main  
Cet homme est misérable.

Et le deuxième c'est un barbu  
Et le deuxième c'est un barbu  
Il est barbu par devant  
Et barbu par derrière  
Jamais il n'aura ma main  
Barbu de cette manière

Et le troisième c'est un bossu  
Et le troisième c'est un bossu  
Il est bossu par devant  
Et bossu par derrière  
Jamais il n'aura ma main  
Bossu de cette manière

Le quatrième est un boiteux  
Le quatrième est un boiteux  
Quand je le vois venir de loin  
Avec sa petite jambe courte  
Jamais il n'aura ma main  
Sa démarche me dégoutte

Et le cinquième c'est un sonneur  
Et le cinquième c'est un sonneur  
Je lui donnerai ma main  
Mon coeur et ma boutique  
Nous irons par les chemins  
En jouant de la musique.

**La complainte du barreur :**morceau : Aucun.

Sous le firmament sans nuage  
Sur les océans endormis,  
nous voguons vers quelques rivages.  
Vers l'horizon bleu qui s'enfuit  
Nous avons quitté nos villages  
Nous sommes partis le coeur gros  
Seigneur garde nous du naufrage  
Prends pitié de tes matelots

Sur nous la nuit pose ses voiles  
Et l'onde murmure tout bas  
Le regard tremblant des étoiles  
Semble veiller sur notre mât  
Le frémissement des cordages  
Répond aux soupirs des grands flots.  
Seigneur garde nous du naufrage  
Prends pitié de tes matelots.

Mais voici venir la tempête .  
De la quille au mât frémissant  
Le bateau se cabre et tient tête  
A l'assaut du gouffre écumant  
Consolidons bien les cordages  
Vite préparons les radeaux  
Seigneur garde nous du naufrage  
Prends pitié de tes matelots.

La fureur des vents s'est calmée  
Le soleil joyeux brille au ciel  
Les vagues se sont apaisées  
Aucun ne manque à l'appel.  
Et toi tu commandes aux orages  
Maître de la terre et des flots  
Tu nous as gardé du naufrage  
Grand merci pour tes matelots

**y'a pas de biere :** morceau : Aucun

Ma fiancée s'appelle Hélène  
Ca fait dix huit ans qu'on se connaît  
Comme je l'aime et comme elle m'aime  
Ca fait longtemps qu'on serait mariés

Mais voilà je n'ai pas de chance  
Mais voilà je n'suis pas verni  
Elle me parle du Bory elle me parle du Bory  
Alors que cent fois je lui ai dit :

Y'a pas de bière pas de bière sur le Bory Bory Bory  
Il fait si chaud y' a pas d'eau sur le Bory  
On meurt de soif moi je suis si bien ici  
Devant la bonne bonne bière du pays

Il n'y aurait pas eu de problèmes  
Si elle avait voulu aller  
A Amsterdam ou à Bruxelles  
Y' a bien longtemps qu'on serait mariés

Mais voila je n'ai pas de chance  
Mais voila je n'suis pas verni  
Elle me parle du Bory elle me parle du Bory  
Alors que cent fois je lui ai dit :

Y'a pas de bière pas de bière sur le Bory Bory Bory  
Il fait si chaud y' a pas d'eau sur le Bory  
On meurt de soif moi je suis si bien ici  
Devant la bonne bonne bière du pays

**Jean-François de Nantes :**morceau : 

C'est Jean François de Nantes OUE, OUE, OUE  
Gabier sur la fringante Oh mes bouées  
Jean François

Débarque en fin d'campagne OUE, OUE, OUE  
Fier comme un roi d'Espagne Oh mes bouées  
Jean François

En vrac dedans sa bourse OUE, OUE, OUE  
Il a vingt mois de course Oh mes bouées  
Jean François

Une montre, une chaîne OUE, OUE, OUE  
Valant une baleine Oh mes bouées  
Jean François

Branl'bas chez son hôtesse OUE, OUE, OUE  
Bitte et boss et largesse Oh mes bouées  
Jean François

La plus belle servante OUE, OUE, OUE  
L'emmène dans sa soupente Oh mes bouées  
Jean François

De conserve avec elle OUE, OUE, OUE  
Navigue mer belle Oh mes bouées  
Jean François

En vidant la bouteille OUE, OUE, OUE  
Tout son or appareille Oh mes bouées  
Jean François

Montr' et chaîne s'envolent OUE, OUE, OUE  
Mais il prend la vérole Oh mes bouées  
Jean François

A l'hôpital de Nantes OUE, OUE, OUE  
Jean François se lamente Oh mes bouées  
Jean François

Et les draps de sa couche OUE, OUE, OUE  
Déchirent avec sa bouche Oh mes bouées  
Jean François

Il ferai de la peine OUE, OUE, OUE  
Même à son capitaine Oh mes bouées  
Jean François

Pauvr'Jean François de Nantes OUE, OUE, OUE  
Gabier sur la fringante Oh mes bouées  
Jean François

**  
Adieu diego :**morceau : 

Adieu Diego nous n'irons plus  
A Tanambo le soir venu  
Pour y chiquer une anisette  
Avec cent sous de cacahuètes  
Car c'est demain que nous partons vers l'espérance  
Revoir enfin le doux pays de mon enfance  
C'est bien joli de faire 2 ans aux colonies  
Mais le pays natal, ça vaut bien mieux  
Qu'Madagascar et c'est normal pays chacal

Adieu Pauline et sa musique  
Nouvel hôtel et son bordel  
Adieu Diego et ses ramas  
Adieu Diego nous on s'en va  
Car c'est demain que nous partons vers l'espérance  
Revoir enfin le doux pays de mon enfance  
C'est bien joli de faire 2 ans aux colonies  
Mais le pays natal, ça vaut bien mieux  
Qu'Madagascar et c'est normal pays chacal

L'amour en France c'est beaucoup mieux  
On peut au moins s'faire sucer le noeud  
Tandis qu'ici à Tanambo  
On peut même pas s'faire sucer l'poireau  
Car c'est demain que nous partons vers l'espérance  
Revoir enfin le doux pays de mon enfance  
C'est bien joli de faire 2 ans aux colonies  
Mais le pays natal, ça vaut bien mieux  
Qu'Madagascar et c'est normal pays chacal

**  
Nous sommes marins :**morceau : Aucun

Nous sommes marins au long cours  
Embarqués sur le Marlboro  
A charge de coton et de viande  
A route de nouvelle Zélande

Sommes partis à Litteltown  
Sous ordre du capitaine Anderson  
Quand un coup de nord est méchant  
Nous surpris sans l'abri sous l'vent

REFRAIN :  
Notre misère de tous les jours  
C'est notre pain quotidien  
Notre misère de demain  
Elle prend corps avec le jour

Avons lutté journées entières  
Nuits et jours traînant sur le pont  
Sans cesse balayé par la mer  
Avons touché sur les hauts fonds

Pour me conduire sur les flots  
J'ai pris Bretagne pour bateau  
Sa misère et son gouvernail  
Sa liberté gonfle les voiles

Fils de Lande  
Ne soit pas sourd à la légende  
Ecoute Bretagne t' appelle  
Demain renaîtra Jean Chapelle

Le barde des causes perdues  
Et un barde qui perdu la vue  
Au temps des fleurs et des semailles  
Au temps des champs vêtus de paille

Sommes morts de froid et de faim  
Assis sous le gaillard avant  
Huit hommes avec le lieutenant  
Dans cette foutue purée de poix

Rejaunis l'ajonc, sur la lande  
Pour redorer notre blason  
Rajeunis L'hermine de légende  
Elle flotte au grand mât d'Artimon

**Matelot : (canon)**morceau : Aucun

Matelot puisqu'il fait bon vent  
Poussons ce soir la chansonnette  
Matelot puisqu'il fait bon vent  
Montons tous chanter sur l'avant

Et le chant du gaillard d'avant  
Montera jusqu'à la dunette  
Et le chant du gaillard d'avant  
Egayera tout le bâtiment

**reagan dougan : **morceau : Aucun

C'était un fameux équipage  
A bord du Manchester  
Tous des forbans, des gars du large  
Commandés par Spencer  
Une chaîne dans l'eau, une jambe de bois  
C'était notre serment  
Quoi qu'il arrive on est avec toi  
Jusqu'au dernier tourment

Reagan Dougan vous autres matelots  
A l'abordage le partage n'en sera que plus gros  
Tuez les tous pour leurs écus ou vous serez pendus  
A la plus haute vergue du mat comme un bourgeois cossu

C'était un sacré ramassis de  
Sacrés pirates à la mer  
De fripouilles de tous acabits  
Ayant tué père et mère  
Voler et piller massacrer  
C'était notre métier  
Pour l'or l'argent il faut tuer  
Oh les gars pas de pitié

Rouler dans l'ivresse et la fièvre  
Sans peur d'être pendu  
Notre coeur se nourrit de rêve  
Nos mains ont du sang dessus  
Pour une femme ou une injure  
On se battra demain  
Ne rêvons que de nouvelles captures et de nouveaux butins

**santiano :** morceaux: 

C'est un fameux trois mats fin comme un oiseau  
Hisse et oh Santiano  
Dix huit noeuds quatre cent tonneaux  
Je suis fier d'y être matelot

REFRAIN  
Tiens bon la barre et tiens bon le vent  
Hisse et oh Santiano  
Si dieu veut toujours droit devant  
Nous irons jusqu'à San Francisco

Je pars pour de longs mois en laissant Margot  
Hisse et oh........  
D'y penser j'avais le coeur gros  
En doublant les feux de St Malo

On prétend que là-bas l'argent coule à flot  
Hisse et ........  
On trouve l'or au fond des ruisseaux  
J'en ramènerai plusieurs lingots

Un jour je reviendrai chargé de cadeaux  
Hisse et .........  
Au pays j'irai voir Margot  
A son doigt je passerai l'anneau

Tiens bon le cap et tiens bon le flot  
Hisse et oh Santiano  
Sur la mer qui fait le gros dos  
Nous irons jusqu'à San Francisco

**le grand coureur :** morceau : 

Le corsaire le grand coureur  
est un navire de malheur  
quand il s'en va en croisière  
pour aller chasser l'anglais  
le vent, la mer et la guerre  
tournent contre le français

REFRAIN:  
Allons les gars gai, gai  
Allons les gars gaiement

Il est parti de Lorient  
avec belle mer et bon vent  
il cinglait bâbord amure  
naviguant comme un poisson  
un grain tombe sur sa mâture  
v'la le corsaire en poton

Il nous fallut remâter  
et bougrement relinguer  
tandis que l'ouvrage avance  
on signale par tribord  
un navire d'apparence  
à mantelets de sabords

C'était un anglais vraiment  
à double rangée de dents  
un marchand de mort subite  
mais le français n'a pas peur  
au lieu de brasser en fuite  
nous le rangeons à l'honneur

Les boulets pleuvent sur nous  
nous lui rendons coups pour coups  
pendant que la barbe fume  
à nos braves matelots  
dans un gros bouchon de brume  
il nous échappe aussitôt

Nos prises au bout de six mois  
ont pu se monter à trois  
un navir' plein de patates  
plus qu'a moitié chaviré  
un deuxième de savates  
et le dernier de fumier

Pour nous refaire des combats  
nous avions à nos repas  
des gourgades et du lard rance  
du vinaigre au lieu de vin  
du biscuit pourri d'avance  
et du camphre le matin

Pour finir ce triste sort  
nous venons périr au port  
dans cette affreuse misère  
quand chacun s'est vu perdu  
chacun selon sa maniére  
s'est sauvé comme il a pu

Le cap'tain et son second  
s'ont sauvé sur un canon  
le maître sur la grande ancre  
le commis dans son bidon  
ah le sacré vilain cancre  
le voleur de ration

Il eut fallu voir le coq  
et sa cuisine et son croc  
il s'est mis dans la chaudière  
comme un vilain pot au feu  
il s'est mis vent arrière  
atterrit au feu de dieu  
De notre horrible malheur

Seul le calfat est l'auteur  
en tombant de la grand'hune  
dessus le gaillard d'avant  
a r'bondi dans la cambuse  
a crevé le bâtiment

Si l'histoire du grand coureur  
à su vous toucher le coeur  
ayez donc belles manières  
et payez-nous largement  
du vin, du rack, de la bière  
et nous serons tous contents.

REFRAIN:  
Allons les gars gai, gai  
Allons les gars gaiement  
**  
la taverne : **morceau : Aucun

A la taverne on boit on fume, le soir en montant de la cale  
Avec les copains ces marins, qui tous les jours triment comme des chiens  
Sans haine sans hargne dans la nature, craquant leur os crevant leur peau  
Les mains crispées sur le filin, pour gagner leur pain quotidien

A la taverne, on fait les comptes, sur les prix d'une cargaison  
On s'acharne on discute ferme, il n'est pas question d'abandon  
Le paysan a dans sa ferme, lui bien des soucis de moisson  
Quand à nous sur cette terre ferme, ne brade pas notre poisson

A la taverne quand viens la brune, on vient se réchauffer le sang  
Dans les écuelles la soupe fume, servie par la fille du patron  
Autour de la table on s'installe, sans façon silencieusement  
En écoutant la triste histoire, d'un vieux bourlingueur d'océans

Dans la taverne on se raconte, l'histoire d'un moussaillon de bord  
Qui un jour de violent orage, est passé par dessus bord  
Jean-François était jeune d'age, il habitait tout prés du port  
On la r'trouvé dans le filet, au cours d'la suivante marée

De la taverne on voit les dunes, on vont s'égayant des enfants  
Têtes blondes et têtes brunes, défiant déjà les ouragans  
Aujourd'hui ce sont jeux de plage, face à la mer qui les attends  
Car demain quand ils seront grands, ils deviendront des moussaillons

**  
du rhum des femmes :**Morceaux : 

Refrain:  
Du rhum des femmes et d'la bière non de dieu  
Un accordéon pour valser tant qu'on veut  
Du rhum des femmes c'est ça qui rend heureux  
Que l'diable nous emporte on a pas trouvé mieux  
Oh oh oh oh oh on a rien trouvé de mieux

Hello captaine fait briller tes galons  
Et reste bien au chaud quand on gèle sur le pont  
Nous c'est not' peine qui nous coule sur le front  
Alors tient bien les rennes tu connais la chanson

Ca fait une paye qu'on a pas touché terre  
Et même une paye qu'on s'tape des gonzesses en poster  
Tant pis pour celle qui s'pointera la première  
J'lui démonte la passerelle, la cale, la dunette arrière

Tout est gravé quelque part sur ma peau  
Tellement qu'en ai les bras comme des romans photo  
Blessure de guerre cul de bouteille coup d'couteau  
Tant qu'il y aura des comptoirs on aura des héros

Trois milles du cap c'est les foies c'est les glandes  
Quand t'as l'coeur qui dérape et les tripes qui fermentent  
J'essaie d'penser aux claques aux filles qui s'impatientent  
Pas au bateau qui craque entre deux déferlantes


End file.
